Insieme per sempre
by Dietlinde
Summary: L'amore inizia come un venticello di primavera ma poi diventa un maestrale. Sharon e Andy quello che è iniziato come un'amicizia evolve non senza difficoltà in amore... amore per sempre
1. Chapter 1

All'inizio i loro sentimenti erano come in una nebulosa ma poi un evento modifica tutto e apre i loro occhi.

Sharon / Andy romantico voto K

Erano passati solo pochi giorni da quando avevano risolto il caso dell'imprenditore ucciso dalla moglie e la squadra ora assaporava il "dolce fa niente". Provenza come al solito stava facendo un cruciverba, Andy pensava al campionato dei Dogers, Sanchez ed Amy discutevano di vacanze nel Bel Paese baciato dal sole e solo Tao era ancora davanti al suo PC.

Sharon nel suo ufficio decise che avrebbe preso Rusty e finalmente sarebbe andata a trovare i suoi genitori alla casa al mare

Era tanto che lo diceva ma purtroppo non ce ne era mai stato il tempo. Si … si sarebbe presa due settimane , omicidi permettendo.

Fini di sistemare le carte sulla scrivania, telefonò a Taylor e finalmente uscì dall'ufficio.

"Scusate , volevo solo comunicarvi che per le prossime settimane sarò in ferie. Tenente Provenza lascio a Lei il comando, ma per qualsiasi problema urgente potrà chiamarmi al cellulare" disse il tutto con un sorriso.

"Capitano- esordì Provenza- faremo il possibile per non disturbarla" sapeva che l'ultimo caso era stato pesante per Lei.

Andy rimase in silenzio, due settimane senza vederla, senza vedere i suoi occhi , il suo sorriso senza sentire il rumore dei suoi tacchi, senza sentire il suono della sua voce ma soprattutto senza vedere quelle gambe strepitose.

"Capitano dove va di bello?" chiese Amy

"Amy - brontolò Provenza - possibile che sei sempre così curiosa"

"Non importa tenente vado a trovare i miei genitori, è dallo scorso Natale che non li vedo e non vorrei essere considerata come una figlia degenere" disse le ultime parole ridendo.

Tutti risero con Lei. Solo Andy era serio ed avvolto nei suoi pensieri.

Sharon gli si avvicinò, posò la mano sulla sua spalla e " Tutto bene Andy, qualche problema ?"

"Uhm - balbettò – si Capitano tutto ok, sono solo un po' stanco penso che ne andrò a casa .. scusatemi tutti"

si alzò prese la giacca ed uscì dalla stanza.

Nella sala calò il silenzio. Provenza guardò Sharon , lei gli fece cenno e lui seguì l'amico.

"Andy" urlò cercando di fermarlo prima che arrivasse all'ascensore. Ma Andy era già dentro. Le porte si chiusero e Provenzga resto a fissare il tutto.

Sharon non riusciva a capire il comportamento del suo tenente ma pensò "_Forse siamo tutti un po' stanchi ed esauriti". _Quindi salutò la squadra si diresse alla porta ed uscì pensando solo alle due settimane che l'aspettavano.

Andy arrivò a casa, gettò la giacca per terra e si sedette sul divano. Ma cosa gli stava succedendo, perché aveva reagito in quel modo. Lei aveva tutto il diritto di prendersi le ferie, lei era una donna sposta con la sua vita pianificata e lui era solo un suo subalterno, era solo uno della squadra come Tao Sanchez e gli altri.

E' vero dopo il matrimonio di Nicol e lo Schiaccianoci aveva pensato che forse per Lei lui ero un po' diverso dagli altri.

Ritornò con la mente al giorno del matrimonio. Lei era bellissima in quel suo abito verde giada che aderiva perfettamente al suo corpo evidenziando quelle curve meravigliose e quello spacco non esagerato ma che lasciava intravedere le gambe …. Dio quelle gambe.

Quando l'aveva presa per mano e l'aveva condotta sulla pista … dio come si sentiva. L'aveva attirata a se avvolgendo il braccio intorno alla sua vita. Lei era rimasta un po' basita ma non si tolse dal suo abbraccio.

Mentre la musica suonava lui poteva sentire il suo respiro sul collo. Aveva preso ad accarezzarle delicatamente la schiena… dolcemente. I loro occhi si erano incontrati solo per un attimo ma lei non si era staccata non aveva fatto nulla per fermarlo.

Un tocco alla porta lo riportò alla realtà. Era Provenza

" Ma dico è il modo di comportarsi, tu mi stai nascondendo qualcosa"

"Non – disse Andy- cosa vuoi che ti nasconda, sono stanco e stressato ed ora scusa ma vado ad una riunione di AA ho bisogno di parlare con il mio sponsor".

Provenza era basito, mai aveva visto il suo amico in quello stato pietoso, sospettava che responsabile di tutto fosse un certo Capitano dai capelli ramati.

"OK va bene me ne vado – disse- ma non finisce qui noi dobbiamo parlare prima o poi". Prese la porta ed uscì sbattendola dietro di lui.

Sharon arrivò al condominio, posò le chiavi sul mobile, si tolse le scarpe e "Rusty ci sei"

Il ragazzo uscì dalla sua stanza

" Si Sharon stavo studiando, sai ci hanno riempiti di compiti per le vacanze estive" disse il tutto brontolando.

"Faccio qualcosa per cena e poi preparo le borse domani partiamo, andiamo dai miei genitori al mare. Ci sono anche i miei fratelli ed i miei figli"

"Ma come fai con il lavoro" chiese

"Non ti preoccupare si deve anche delegare, sono o non sono il capo"

La mattina arrivò, la giornata era splendida il sole brillava alto ed anche le aspettative erano alte… ma perché allora continuava a pensare alla sera prima, alla reazione di Andy. Perché si era comportato così, perché aveva reagito in quel modo alla notizia delle sue ferie. Decise che al suo rientro avrebbe parlato con lui, infondo erano amici , lei era il suo"buffer".

Andy non aveva dormito molto e quando la sveglia suonò lo trovò ancora più stanco del giorno prima.

La notte era stata un tormento, si era alzato più volte aveva aperto il frigo ma senza avere voglia di nulla in particolare. Aveva acceso la tv ma nemmeno lo sport non era riuscito a distrarlo dai suoi pensieri… a distrarlo da lei.

Ed ora ecco che doveva andare e sperare che qualche caso lo avrebbe tenuto occupato nei prossimi giorni.

Continua….

_(Fatemi sapere se vi piace, e se avete qualche suggerimento. Stavo pensando ad un lento ma non troppo avvicinamento tra Sharon ed Andy con presenza di famiglia ed un po' di dramma …) _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

La casa al mare era come se la ricordava, i tulipani lungo il vialetto che conduceva al patio erano sempre stati i suoi fiori preferiti e da quando aveva scoperto che erano il fiore simbolo dell'amore li aveva amati amati molto di più. Forse perché per lei l'amore non era mai arrivato o meglio sembrava arrivato ma poi si era dimostrato solo un bluff.

Il matrimonio con Jack, che all'inizio era parso meraviglioso, si era poi trasformato in un inferno. Lui beveva, giocava ed andava a donne. Il tutto era continuato anche dopo la sua seconda gravidanza. Stanca di tutto ciò quando i ragazzi crebbero ed iniziarono la scuola decise di lasciarlo, dopo l'ennesimo tradimento e la scoperta che aveva perso nuovamente i risparmi al poker, tornò dai suoi genitori alla casa la mare.

Questo luogo riusciva a rassicurala sempre, a calmarla. Forse perché li era solo Sharon non la donna che aveva sbagliato nelle scelte di cuore o la _Strega cattiva._

Presero le valige e si incamminare verso il patio. Sul patio seduto sul dondolo c'era il colonnello. Quando Sharon lo vide lasciò cadere le borse e corse verso di lui per tuffarasi in un caldo abbraccio…. Come le erano mancati gli abbracci di papà.

Lui le stropicciò i capelli, sapeva che questo era una cosa che non sopportava, fin da piccola nessuno poteva toccarli.

"Papà no lo sai che lo detesto" disse facendo un finto broncio e fulminandolo con uno sguardo che al lavoro avrebbe incenerito più di un collega.

"Tesoro non ti vediamo da Natale e questa è solo la più piccola delle punizioni che ti devi aspettare"

"Papà…"

Rusty in disparte osservava divertito lo scambio tra Sharon e quell'uomo dall'aspetto burbero ma dallo sguardo sereno.

"E questo ragazzo immagino sia Rusty, Sharon ci ha parlato molto di te, sono felice di incontrarti" disse avvicinandosi a lui

"Si Signore." rispose il ragazzo e gli porse la mano. Il colonnello ricambiò il saluto

"Bene entrate in casa altrimenti tua madre – rivolto a Sharon- mi farà vedere i sorci verdi".

Marion sentì le voci uscì dalla cucina e corse loro incontro sul patio, abbracciò la figlia e le deposito un bacio su entrambe le guance.

"Tesoro finalmente ho temuto che all'ultimo momento non saresti potuta venire"

"Lo so mamma da quando sono alla Crimini Maggiori ho pochissimo tempo libero e poi quest'anno è stato tremendo" disse ripensando a tutto quello che era successo dalla prima lettera fino alla cattura e all'uccisione dell'autore.

"Tu devi essere Rusty" disse la donna più anziana

"Molto piacere signora"

"Oh via il signora solo Marion ed ora venite con me c'è qualcuno che vuole salutarvi."

Entrarono in casa e tutto era come sempre, gli odori … quell'odoro di buono quel profumo di casa .

Si diressero verso la cucina. Nel forno c'era in cottura la _Linzer torte_ la crostata ai mirtilli rossi la sua preferita

"Hey sorellina" disse un uomo seduto intorno al tavolo che subito si alzò e la prese tra le braccia facendola girare in tondo.

"Thomas – ridacchio- lasciami mettimi giù" anche se in realtà lei adorava il suo modo di salutarla.

"Ci sono anch'io" una voce dietro di loro

"Lizzy – esclamò Sharon – che gioia".

"Uhm credo che a te basti vedere Thomas" ridacchiò la sorella

"Non è vero – rise Sharon.

Tra loro c'era sempre stato questo gioco. Osservò i due fratelli e pensò che il rapporto con loro era particolare. Thomas il maggiore il più tranquillo, quello che sapeva ascoltare, il suo confidente, quello che non giudicava mai. Quello che avrebbe sfidato il drago per le sorelle soprattutto per la sua principessa . Così chiamava Sharon la adorava sin da quando l'aveva vista nella culla e lui aveva solo 5 anni.

Poi c'era Lizzy, aveva 2 anni meno di Thomas. Lei era l'artista di casa la donna volitiva quella che si lasciava governare dalle emozioni, che metteva la passione e l'amore al primo posto nella sua vita.

Sharon pensò che lei era più simile a Thomas. Per lei c'erano responsabilità e regole, anche se ultimamente da quando Rusty era entrato nella sua vita, aveva cominciato a lasciare socchiusa la porta del suo cuore. E per un attimo pensò ad Andy.

"Ragazzi ora lasciate che vostra sorella e Rusty vadano nelle loro stanze, dopo il viaggio hanno bisogno di rinfrescarsi e cambiarsi. Tra un po' la torta è pronta e tutti a fare merenda"

Sharon e Rusty salirono le scale diretti alle rispettive camere.

Nella sala omicidi tutto era tranquillo quando improvvisamente squillò il telefono.

"Provenza- rispose il tenente e subito si incupì, cominciò nervosamente a passarsi la mano sulla ruga della fronte - si Capo ho capito".

Gli occhi dei presenti erano puntai su di lui. Si rese conto della tensione che si stava creando, terminò la telefonata e guardò i colleghi.

"Era Taylor – si interruppe un attimo- ma dov'è Flynn" chiese quando si accorse che lui non era nella stanza.

"E' sceso a prendere i file come gli hai chiesto" disse Tao

"Ah si, meglio così. Dicevo era il capo, abbiamo un problema …. un grosso problema" e si fermò.

Nella sala calò il silenzio, l'aria diventò pesante, irrespirabile. Nessuno aveva il coraggio di chiedere tutti temevano quello che Provenza poteva dire loro.

"Tenente parla perché il tuo silenzio ci sta veramente preoccupando" disse alla fine Sanchez tutto d'un fiato.

"John Morse è evaso !"

Ecco la bomba era sganciata e aveva colpito tutti loro. Amy li guardò senza capire perché quel nome aveva provocato quella reazione in Provenza e poi negli altri. Tao allora le spiegò tutto.

Ogni squadra ha il suo incubo e Morse lo era stato per loro.

Come Tao iniziò a raccontare tutti ritornarono indietro nel tempo a quell'anno maledetto.

Era estate, come ora. Un'estate torrida, il caldo e l'afa rendevano insopportabili anche il più piccolo sforzo. Per fortuna sembrava che questo agisse anche sui criminali. Era stata quindi una settimana molto tranquilla. Finché nell' ufficio del vice capo Johnson non squillò il telefono, lei rispose e da quel momento la pace cessò.

Avevano trovato due corpi in un magazzino, due ragazzine di circa 15 anni. Erano state torturate e seviziate, era stata cucita loro la bocca per non farle urlare e poi erano state appese al soffitto e lasciate li a morire dissanguate. Probabilmente l'assassino aveva assistito eccitato alla loro lenta morte.

Quando arrivarono sul posto il primo ad entrare era stato Flynn. Lo spettacolo che gli si presentò fu terribile, ne aveva visti di omicidi nella sua carriera ma questo….

Si erano dedicati anima e corpo per cercare la bestia che aveva compiuto ciò, avevano lavorato giorno e notte sacrificando anche le loro vite personali e finalmente dopo 15 giorni avevano trovato un sospetto. Grazie poi ad un riscontro trovato da Flynn erano riusciti ad inchiodarlo ed arrestarlo. Prima di consegnarlo al Procuratore avrebbero voluto averlo tra le mani per un po', ma gli Affari Interni , nella persona di un certo Capitano Raydor non lo avrebbero permesso.

In aula Morse aveva giurato vendetta soprattutto a quello che riteneva il responsabile del suo arresto: il tenente Andy Flynn.

Ed ora tutto sarebbe cominciato nuovamente.

Andy entrò nella sala e subito si accorse della tensione che vi regnava. Osservò Provenza poi Tao, Sanchez ed infine Amy ma nessuno osava guardarlo.

"Hey ragazzi so che ieri sono stato imperdonabile ma…"

"Flynn siediti" ringhiò Provenza ed il tono non permetteva repliche.

Si sedette ora seriamente preoccupato. Qualcosa di grave era accaduto. La sua mente andò subito a Sharon _Oddio – pensò - ha avuto un incidente. _

Provenza intuì quello che stava attraversando la testa del suo amico e per paura che si rendesse ridicolo con una domanda sul capitano disse

"Flynn ci hanno appena avvisati John Morse è evaso"

Al sentire pronunciare quel nome la sua rabbia esplose.

"Come evaso" urlò

"Ha simulato un malore e mentre lo trasportavano dal carcere all'ospedale è scappato – disse Tao- aveva pianificato tutto, deve aver avuto un aiuto dall'interno.

Flynn pensò subito a Sarah e Nancy ed alle loro famiglie. Era stato terribile comunicare la loro morte ed ora sarebbe ricominciato tutto, avrebbe ucciso ancora.

Ma i piani di Morse erano diversi. Avrebbe si ucciso ancora ma non come aveva fatto in passato… avrebbe ucciso per vendetta.

Continua

_(Fatemi sapere se vi piace accetto suggerimenti la storia è in evoluzione. Prometto che a breve Andy e Sharon finalmente si dichiareranno…..)_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Sharon dormì ad intervalli, aveva sempre riposato bene nella sua stanza ma durante la notte continuò a rigirarsi nel letto stentando a prendere sonno. Oggi sarebbero arrivati i suoi figli e forse questa era la causa… avrebbe dovuto parlare con Ricky ed Emily.

Non vedeva Ricky da due anni ed Emily da tre. Si sentivano regolarmente per telefono ma non era la stessa cosa. Avrebbe dovuto parlare loro delle sue decisioni e non sapeva se essere più preoccupata della loro reazione alla notizia del divorzio o della sua intenzione di adottare Rusty.

Fece una doccia, indossò il prendisole bianco e scese al piano di sotto. Trovò Thomas che giocavano a scacchi con Rusty.

"La principessa si è svegliata finalmente" disse Thomas ridacchiando rivolto al ragazzo

Sharon roteò gli occhi verso l'alto e questa per lei era la risposta che suo fratello meritava.

"Allora sorellina ci sono novità"

"Uhm forse ma preferire parlarne più tardi. Dove sono tutti ?"

"Alla spiaggia"

"Mammaaaa" un urlo attraversò la casa e subito quattro braccia l'avvolsero.

"Emily, Ricky lo sapete che odio le urla " disse ma non riuscì trattenere le lacrime.

Thomas e Rusty lasciarono la stanza, era un momento solo per Sharon e ragazzi.

"Oh tesori – disse continuando a baciarli – sono così felice. Ricky sei dimagrito e tu Emily da quando ti sei fatta bionda"

"Da quando ho capito che gli uomini preferiscono le bionde" disse ridendo

"Si ma sposano le brune" ghignò il fratello

"Ragazzi.."

"Allora mamma cosa sono queste novità, papà mi ha accennato qualcosa ma volevo sentire il tutto da te" Ricky la guardò in attesa di risposte

"Aspetta un attimo tuo padre …"

"Si mamma"

Quell'uomo per l'ennesima volta le aveva dato la conferma che era inaffidabile. Ma questa sarebbe stata l'ultima e nella sua mente si formò la parola _bastardo._

"Ragazzi vi avrei detto tutto con calma. Speravo di spiegarvi ogni cosa in questi giorni"

"Mamma – disse Emily – per quanto riguarda il divorzio siamo con te. Finalmente ti liberi di papà sappiamo tutti che tipo di marito sia stato"

"Esci con qualcuno" incalzò Ricky

Sharon non riusciva a credere a quello che il figlio le aveva appena chiesto. E' vero dopo tanti anni perché solo ora, perché divorziare adesso. Si era uscita con Andy ma quelli non erano appuntamenti. Era stata il _Buffer _al matrimonio di Nicole. Poi c'era stato lo Schiaccianoci ed anche quello non era un appuntamento. Però ripensare a quelle due occasioni le procurò un formicolio alla bocca dello stomaco ed un lieve rossore le imporporò le guance.

Ricky ed Emily lo notarono.

"No non esco con nessuno, se lo facessi e dico se, questo comunque non sarebbe affar vostro"disse guardandoli da sopra gli occhiali che le erano scivolati leggermente sul naso – tra me e vostro padre è finito tutto da più di vent'anni, quindi non gli devo nulla"

"Mamma " Emily la guardò

"Comunque non è questo il problema. Vostro padre mi ha deluso per l'ennesima volta. Volevo parlarvi dell'adozione e del divorzio io stessa. Lo avevo pregato di non dirvi nulla. Ma come al solito…" e l'ultima frase le morì in gola.

I due ragazzi si guardarono e decisero di dare una tregua alla loro mamma. Conoscevano già un po' Rusty ed optarono per dimenticare tutto quello che Jack aveva detto su di lui.

Presero sottobraccio Sharon raggiunsero Thomas ed il ragazzo sul patio e tutti insieme scesero alla spiaggia.

Tao si avvicinò a Flynn. Capiva quello che stava provando poiché era lo stesso per lui. Rabbia ed odio erano i primi dei sentimenti che li avevano accomunati da quando avevano ricevuto la notizia.

"Lo so Mike dovrei essere professionale, distaccato ma non ci riesco. Quell'uomo se lo avessi tra le mie mani credo che .."

"Non dirlo Andy la pensiamo tutti come te, ma noi siamo i buoni e se lo facessimo diventeremo come lui"

"Si lo so che hai ragione - Andy lo disse con sofferenza – ma se penso a Sarah, Nancy e alla loro famiglie.

Tao lo guardò, sapeva che questo avrebbe destabilizzato il suo collega. Se almeno ci fosse stato il Capitano. Per una strana ragione lei aveva il potere di calmarlo di farlo ragionare.

Tutti avevano osservato, nell'ultimo periodo,che tra loro qualcosa era cambiato. Quando Flynn stava per perdere la calma, lei solo toccandolo leggermente sul braccio o sulla spalla riusciva a tranquillizzarlo. Se lei invece era nervosa o stava per trasformarsi nella _Strega cattiva _lui solo con una battuta o con uno sguardo riusciva a fare lo stesso. Tutti se ne erano accorti.

"Dovremmo avvisare il Capitano" disse tra se come se continuasse con i suoi pensieri.

"Perché Mike, credo che per il momento riusciamo a gestire la cosa, e poi se non l'ha chiamata Taylor. Hai visto come era stanca ultimamente, quest'ultimo anno è stato difficile per lei" senza rendersene conto disse queste ultime parole con dolcezza.

La cosa non sfuggì a Tao e nemmeno a Provenza che stava entrando nella stanza.

Provenza guardò l'amico e pensò "_è cotto il fagiano" , _un problema in più alla lunga lista della giornata. Ma di questo se ne sarebbe occupato più avanti, lui ed Andy dovevano ancora parlare, anzi lui avrebbe parlato ed Andy ascoltato…l'idiota.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4

La famiglia McNills era riunita intorno al tavolo per il pranzo. Il colonnello pensò che era da anni che non aveva tutti i suoi tre figli e nipoti insieme sotto lo stesso tetto. Presto sarebbero arrivati anche Jessy sua nuora ed i nipoti Frank e Michael. Si la famiglia si poteva dire al completo.

"Allora tesoro – disse guardando Sharon – non ci hai mai raccontato molto del tuo nuovo lavoro. Come è stato lasciare gli Affari interni, come sono i tuoi nuovi colleghi ?"

Sharon lo guardò sorpresa. Non avevano mai voluto sapere nulla del suo lavoro in polizia. Dopo che aveva rinunciato a diventare avvocato per Jack nessuno le aveva più chiesto niente. Come nessuno dei genitori si erano informati sul suo pseudo matrimonio.

"Papà non pensavo vi interessasse il mio lavoro, non avete mai chiesto"

"Cara - disse Marion - tuo padre ed io abbiamo sempre a cuore quello che fai"

Thomas guardò sua sorella e capì da come stava giocando con il tovagliolo che era a disagio. I suoi genitori non erano stati del tutto sinceri con lei. Jack aveva telefonato mettendoli al corrente delle decisioni che la loro figlia aveva preso.

Un divorzio in famiglia sarebbe stato il primo e per l'adozione volevano conoscere il ragazzo.

"Sharon - disse Thomas – è solo che siamo tutti un po' curiosi di sapere com'è essere a capo della divisone d'elite della polizia di Los Angeles, la famosa e a volte chiaccherata Crimini Maggiori"

"Come chiacchierata" disse guardandolo

"Dai sappiamo tutti che volevano farvi causa per quel ragazzo ucciso dalla sua gang"

"E' successo tre anni fa ed io non ero nemmeno alla Crimini Maggiori ero ancora agli Affari Interni"

"Non importa - disse il colonnello – dicci com'è"

Stettero tutti in silenzio aspettando che Sharon iniziasse a raccontare. Rusty la guardò sapendo che questo per lei era come un'invasione nella sua sfera personale. Sapeva che non amava parlare di se stessa.

"Bene – disse facendo un sorriso forzato- cosa volete sapere".

"Come sono gli uomini che lavorano per te " chiese Lizzy.

"Con me …. Non per me" la corresse.

Rusty sorrise questa era Sharon.

"Allora iniziamo dall'istituzione della Divisione, il tenente Provenza. Lui mi ha dato parecchio filo da torcere. Ha reso, all'inizio, la mia vita impossibile, questo succedeva anche quando ero agli Affari Interni. Pensava di sostituire il vice capo Johnson e quando ha scoperto che la sua sostituzione ero io … potete immaginare"

Tutti sorrisero.

"Ora dopo tre anni i nostri rapporti sono buoni , anche se ogni tanto lo manderei ancora a qualche seminario sulla sensibilità. Poi c'è il tenente Tao, lui è bravissimo con tutto quello che è tecnologico e scientifico, talvolta nelle sue spiegazioni è un po' logorroico ma ormai sappiamo come bloccarlo"

I presenti ascoltavano attenti cercando di immaginarsi anche fisicamente le persone descritte.

"Il detective Sanchez – continuò Sharon – è il nostro esperto di gang ed un ottimo cecchino. Talvolta sembra un _panzer _soprattutto quando sono coinvolti dei bambini ma è una persona molto sensibile.

Il detective Skyes lei è entrata nella squadra solo tre anni fa, le chiesi di unirsi al gruppo perché all'epoca avevo bisogno di qualcuno che fosse dalla mia parte"

"E lei è sempre dalla tua parte , anche troppo" sghignazzò Rusty

"Rusty – lo fulminò Sharon – Poi c è il signor Watson per tutti solo Buzz, è l'unico civile che lavora alla Crimini Maggiori. Lui riprende le scene del crimine ed anche se non è un poliziotto lo consideriamo uno del team".

Rusty si era accorto che non aveva ancora nominato il tenente Flynn e questo era strano perché subito dopo Provenza era stato un osso duro per lei. Ultimamente però si era accorto che le cose erano cambiate tra loro. Lei lo aveva accompagnato in due occasioni con la sua famiglia e lui era sempre molto disponibile al lavoro, era quello che l'accompagnava più spesso negli interrogatori e non gli era sfuggito il loro modo di interagire sia con gli sguardi che con tocchi leggeri sul braccio o sulla schiena.

"Infine c'è Andy" e si fermò consapevole che era l'unico che aveva chiamato per nome .

La cosa non sfuggi agli occupanti della tavola, che si guardarono stupiti, non era da Sharon o almeno non della Sharon che conoscevano … usare il nome di battesimo di un collega.

"Volevo dire il tenente Flynn" si corresse subito.

Thomas rideva _sotto i baffi _e così …. c'era un uomo. Ricky ed Emily si guardarono pensando alla conversazione che avevano avuto prima con la mamma.

"Dunque – esordì il colonnello - com'è questo tenente Flynn. Quest'uomo ha catturato la mia attenzione Sharon – disse facendo finta di essere severo – è stato l'ultimo ad essere nominato ma il solo ad essere chiamato per nome. Allora com'è" richiese.

Il viso di Sharon passò dalle tonalità del rosa pallido, al rosa per terminare al rosso acceso.

"Il tenente Flynn" si schiarì la voce

"Andy" la corressero in coro

"Lui è stato insieme a Provenza la mia spina nel fianco, ma ora va meglio"

Detto questo iniziò a mangiare lasciando tutti a bocca aperta, la conversazione sul suo lavoro per lei era conclusa.

Terminarono il pranzo e mentre gli uomini si alzarono e si diressero verso il patio le signore restarono in cucina.

"Tesoro mi dispiace se ti abbiamo messo in imbarazzo -disse Marion- ma non era nostra intenzione"

"Sorellina com'è questo tenente, merita ?" chiese impunemente Lizzy

"Lizzy per favore non ti ci mettere pure te"

"Scusami è solo che non ti ho mai sentito chiamare un collega per nome e questo credo che abbia un po' incuriosito tutti noi. Poi con la faccenda del divorzio"

"Come la faccenda del divorzio" disse stupita

"Si lo sappiamo. Jack ha telefonato a mamma e papà la scorsa settimana per sapere se ti vedevi con qualcuno e visto che non sapevano niente ha chiamato prima Thomas e poi me."

"Che bastardo" esclamò Sharon

"Sharon McNills" la fulminò sua madre e quando usava il cognome da nubile non era certo una buona cosa.

"Scusa mamma" ed uscì dalla cucina, attraversò il patio e si diresse alla spiaggia.

Gli uomini della famiglia la guardarono allontanarsi sospettando che fosse accaduto qualcosa. Rusty fece per seguirla ma Thomas lo fermò, in questo momento la sorella aveva bisogno di stare sola l'avrebbe raggiunta lui tra un po'.

_Continua_

_(Per favore fatemi sapere se vi piace…. A breve posterò un altro capitolo, la storia è tutta in evoluzione sono ben accetti suggerimenti. Grazie)_


	5. capitolo 5

Capitolo 5

Provenza cercò di sapere dal carcere i nomi degli uomini che stavano scortando all'ospedale Morse al momento dell'evasione. Avrebbe incaricato Tao ed Amy di interrogarli. Non poteva mandare Flynn, primo perché era troppo coinvolto e secondo perché si ricordava della minaccia di morte e temeva di mettere a rischio la vita del collega se uno dei due fosse stato coinvolto nell'evasione del bastardo. Flynn doveva stare dove poteva essere protetto senza che lui lo sospettasse.

Andy era alla sua scrivania immerso nelle vecchie carte del caso, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi. Avrebbe voluto che lei fosse li. Perché il suo stato emotivo dipendeva così tanto dalla sua presenza. Sapeva che questo non era un bene ma la voleva li, gli sarebbe bastato solo vederla, sentirla. Aveva bisogno di vedere i suoi occhi, quegli occhi verde giada nei quali poteva perdersi ….nei quali poteva dimenticare l'orrore del ricordo dei corpi martoriati di Sarah e Nancy. Ma Sharon non c'era e lui questa volta doveva affrontare tutto da solo. Decise che forse quella era la sera giusta per parlare con il suo sponsor. Assorto nei suoi pensieri non si accorse che Provenza era dietro di lui.

"Flynn stai bene" gli chiese.

"Sono stato meglio grazie. Ma non credo che il mio stato emotivo ti preoccupi, ah ho capito, ti prometto non farò nulla che metta a rischio la squadra o me". Provenza grugnì "Della squadra non mi preoccupo e di te che ..". Andy non lo lascio terminare "Mi ricordo la minaccia… prometto".

Si guardarono e poi nessuno dei due disse più nulla. La giornata passò lenta e non porto a nessuna nuova pista.

"Bene ragazzi, io lascio, ho un appuntamento con il mio sponsor a domani"

"Aspetta – disse Sanchez – vengo con te"

"Dai non ho bisogno di un babysitter" era in grado di cavarsela da solo e magari avesse incontrato Morse.

"Flynn non si discute – ringhiò Provenza – questo è un ordine"

Andy uscì brontolando e Julio dietro di lui.

Provenza si chiese se fosse necessario avvisare il Capitano. Ma in realtà non avevano un caso, avevano solo ricevuto la notizie della fuga da Taylor e poi non era successo più nulla. No l'avrebbe lasciata alle sue vacanze dopo tutto erano in grado di gestire la cosa, per il momento tutto era sotto controllo.

"Flynn posso farti una domanda" chiese Sanchez mentre si uscivano dall'edificio. "Dimmi Julio" Andy sapeva cosa gli avrebbe chiesto. "Pensi che vorrà vendicarsi, pensi che ucciderà ancora?". "Le domande sono due – gli rispose per stemperare la tensione – per la prima ti rispondo probabile e per la seconda spero che riusciamo a prenderlo prima che ciò accada nuovamente. E spero che questo volta non ci sia bisogno di riportarlo in prigione"

Julio sorrise, lo sperava anche lui, tutti loro speravano nella sua morte.

Sharon era scesa alla spiaggia, di solito il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano a riva riusciva a calmarla. Ma oggi niente, tutto dentro di lei era in subbuglio. Perché aveva reagito in quel modo, perché quando pensava a lui i suoi sentimenti diventavano così trasparenti così evidenti. Lui era un suo subalterno niente di più e qualsiasi cosa potesse succedere tra di loro era impensabile. E' vero ultimamente si era posta a lui più come amica che come capo. Si era offerta come _buffer _per il matrimonio della figlia, ma se ripensava a quella sera a come si era svolta forse non era del tutto sincera con se stessa.

_Lui era venuto a prenderla, doveva ammettere che era molto sexy nell'abito scuro e quella cravatta, aveva un debole per le sue cravatte. Non c'era dubbio quell'uomo si sapeva vestire. Erano arrivati in chiesa, lei aveva preso posto alcune file dietro la sua ex moglie e si era accorta degli sguardi che le erano stati indirizzati. Andy aveva accompagnato insieme al patrigno la figlia all'altare e poi era scivolato vicino a lei. Erano così vicini che potevano sentirsi attraverso i vestiti. Lui le aveva preso la mano ed il solo tocco le aveva mandato un brivido lungo la schiena. Restarono così per tutta la cerimonia. Poi ci fu la cena ed infine la musica invase con le sue note la sala._

"_Balliamo" le aveva detto l'aveva presa per mano e l'aveva condotta sulla pista. L'aveva avvolta tra le sue braccia, ed i loro corpi si erano riconosciuti come se avessero una memoria e per un attimo lei non aveva più respirato. Il suo odore, dio come era buono, aveva appoggiato la testa sul suo petto mentre lui le accarezzava dolcemente la schiena. Era tanto che non si sentiva così, che non provava quest'emozione con un uomo. Avevano ballato tutta la sera. Quando gli sposi avevano lasciato, lui l'aveva guardata e le aveva sussurrato "Grazie sei stato un buffer meraviglioso" e la aveva baciata sulla fronte. Lei si era sciolta al tono della sua voce, alle sue parole ma soprattutto si era sciolta al tocco delle sue labbra. E quando lui l'aveva riaccompagnata a casa avrebbe voluto farlo entrare, ma per fortuna in casa c'era Rrusty._

Per questo ora che ci ripensava in quella sera non c'era stato nulla di innocente stava mentendo a se stessa. Improvvisamente si accorse che non era sola.

"Hey principezza tutto bene" le sussurrò Thomas "Uhm" rispose lei

"Vuoi parlarne"

"Di cosa" bofonchiò

"Di quello che è successo a tavola. Mi dispiace se ti abbiamo messo in imbarazzo. Lui è importante ?" chiese quasi sottovoce.

"Non lo so Thomas, non ci capisco più nulla, non riesco a comprendere quello che mi sta succedendo. Quando ho deciso di staccare dal lavoro non vedevo l'ora di essere qui con voi ed ora non desidero altro che essere al lavoro"

"Desideri di essere al lavoro" chiese stupito.

"Si perché c'è lui, ma questo l'ho realizzato solo oggi, solo grazie al vostro terzo grado. Ti prego non dirlo a Lizzy".

"Piccola non ho mai detto niente a Lizzy di quello che mi hai raccontato in passato e non inizierò certo da ora"

"Grazie, pensi che Ricky ed Emiliy abbiano immaginato qualcosa" chiese titubante.

"Oddio Sharon tutti noi abbiamo immaginato…" e l'abbraccio. Sharon non sapeva se ridere o piangere.

"Vuoi restare un po' da sola o vuoi compagnia per una passeggiata lungo mare" le disse guardandola con tenerezza.

"No resta, ma restiamo così, seduti a guardare il mare. E' tutto così strano per me, alla mia età non dovrei reagire in questo modo ma Jack è stato l'unico uomo nella mia vita e tu sai com'era" - disse quasi scusandosi- non è stato un matrimonio felice anzi non è stato proprio un matrimonio. Mi sono sempre nascosta in esso, mi è servito per allontanare certe proposte" e rise mentre diceva quest'ultima frase.

"Immagino ma perché ora è tutto diverso" Thomas le chiese non con curiosità ma con affetto

"Ah, ma non è stato sempre così con Andy. Per anni quando era agli Affari Interni è stato la mia spina nel fianco, tu non immagini le volte che mi hanno chiamato e c'era lui in causa, ha un fascicolo che è come _l'Inferno della Divina Commedia. _All'epoca bevevo .."

"Come beveva" la bloccò preoccupato. Sharon capì che il fratello lo stava sovrapponendo a Jack.

"Si è successo una vita fa ora sono quasi 20 anni che non beve più. Sai se qualche anno fa mi avessero detto che sarei stata qui a parlare di lui avrei riso. All'inizio quando ho preso il comando della divisione, al posto del vice capo Brenda Lee Johnson, non mi ha reso la vita facile, insieme a Provenza pensava che non ne fossi all' non so cosa sia successo, che cosa sia cambiato, forse sono cambiata io"

"Come sei cambiata tu, ti sei ammorbidita, hai gettato il libro delle regole" rise

"Non ti ci mettere anche te con quel libro. Penso che tutto sia iniziato quando nella mia vita è entrato Rusty. Solo allora mi sono resa conto che ero sola, si c'erano Ricky ed Emily, mamma papà Lizzy e te… ma io ero sola. Rientravo la sera tardi e la casa era vuota. Al lavoro mi odiavano tu non immagini i soprannomi che mi avevano appioppato il più carino era la _Strega cattiva._" Rise con sarcasmo

Suo fratello la guardava rapito. Sharon si era confidata con lui altre volte ma mai come ora. Si sentì colpevole per non aver cercato di esserle più vicino, per non aver capito quanto Jack l'aveva indurita. "Mi dispiace – disse – non potevo immaginare come ti sentissi, nessuno di noi lo sospettava, sei sempre così imperturbabile".

"Thomas non devi scusarti è andata così, le scelte sbagliate nella vita si pagano, ma ho avuto Ricky ed Emily e per loro rifarei tutto nuovamente"

Lui la guardò con dolcezza.

"Ho capito prendendomi cura di Rusty che i sentimenti, le emozioni vanno la pena di essere vissuti e così ho iniziato a demolire quel muro, quella corazza che indossavo come difesa e a questo punto è arrivato Andy" - i suoi occhi brillavano quando pronunciò il suo nome – gli sono stata vicina in alcune occasioni per aiutarlo con la sua famiglia"

"La sua famiglia " la interruppe Thomas - è sposato chiese con tono preoccupato

"No è divorziato. Ha due figli con i quali sta cercando di ricostruire un rapporto ed una ex moglie terribile. Sua figlia Nicole si è spostata recentemente, lui non voleva partecipare al matrimonio per colpa del patrigno, ma poi ha cambiato idea ed io mi sono offerta come buffer. Non so perché l'ho fatto ma quando è entrato nel mio ufficio per comunicarmelo era cosi impacciato e tenero che non ho saputo resistere e mi sono c'è stata la sera dello Schiaccianoci".

"Quindi due uscite sorellina"

"Due uscite non due appuntamenti" lo fulminò. "Si si – disse Thomas ironicamente – solo due uscite

"Da allora – continuò Sharon è cambiato tutto. Quando arrivo al lavoro lo cerco, solo sapere che è alla sua scrivania mi tranquillizza, averlo con me nel corso di un interrogatorio mi rassicura, quando incrocio il suo sguardo .."e si fermò sospirando

"Principessa tutto questo ha un nome e prima lo ammetterai con te stessa meglio sarà… tutto questo si chiama amore"

Sharon si girò verso di lui, lo guardò stupita e realizzò che suo fratello aveva ragione, si era innamorata di Andy Flynn.

Quella sera Andy alla riunione di AA avrebbe voluto alzarsi e dire a tutti quello che provava, confessare che stava male, perché un caso del suo passato era ritornato prepotentemente nella sua vita, ma soprattutto che stava male perché lei, il suo Capitano , non era con lui in questo momento. Ma c'era Julio e non poteva. Non poteva rivelare che solo lei aveva il potere di calmarlo, che solo con lei riusciva a funzionare. Capì in quell'istanet che aveva bisogno di lei come dell'aria per respirare capì che ne era innamorato. Restò quindi in silenzio sperando di riuscire ad arginare l'onda di piena dei suoi sentimenti prima che straripasse.

Sanchez vicino a lui cercò di capire quello che stava provando, se solo ci fosse stato il capitano pensò, come Tao aveva capito che il rapporto tra i due era cambiato che si erano avvicinati.

"Flynn credo che dovremmo avvisare il Capitano credo che questa si un'emergenza"

"Julio – gli rispose con fatica- come ho già detto a Tao possiamo cavarcela da soli, hai visto come era stanca ultimamente. Si è appena conclusa la storia delle lettere, non ha bisogno di altra pressione lasciamole un po' di tregua è con la sua famiglia".

Sanchez capì quanto il suo collega fosse coinvolto dalla donna e decise per il momento di non sollevare più la questione. Terminata la riunione raggiunsero la casa del Tenente ed a nulla valse l'obiezione di Andy, Julio quella notte dormì sul divano.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6

Morse sembrava scomparso, se ne era persa ogni traccia e Provenza decise che non si poteva più aspettare.

"Tao Amy ecco i nomi degli uomini della scorta, Martins e Williams. Gli ho già convocati, arriveranno a momenti, credo che non ci porteranno a nulla ma … " e lasciò morire la frase

"Ok tenente - disse Amy – vedrà prenderemo quel bastardo".

Sanchez entrò nella stanza. " Dov'è Flynn" gli chiese Tao

"Ha ricevuto una telefonata dall'asilo del nipote. David stava male, non riuscivano a rintracciare Nicole, Ted e fuori per lavoro e cosi lo hanno chiamato" disse quasi scusandosi.

"Dovevi andare con lui - ringhiò Provenza- ti avevo detto di essere la sua ombra, mi ha garantito che non avrebbe fatto colpi di testa, ma conoscendolo. Temo voglia cercare da solo Morse ed in questo momento non abbiamo bisogno degli Affari Interni tra i piedi". Dopo di che cominciò a chiamarlo al cellulare ma nessuna risposta.

Tao ed Amy lasciarono la stanza all'arrivo di Martins e Williams ed iniziarono l'interrogatorio che purtroppo come aveva sospettato Provenza non portò a niente. Ebbero solo la conferma di quanto pericoloso fosse quel bastardo.

All'ora di pranzo Flynn non era ancora arrivato , Provenza e Tao cominciarono a preoccuparsi. Il tenente più anziano decise di chiamare Nicole e chiedere senza però allarmarla notizie del padre.

"Nicole, ciao sono Louie – cercando di essere il più tranquillo possibile – Andy è ancora da te? Probabilmente ha il cellulare spento so che è andato a prendere il piccolo."

"Louie i ragazzi sono rimasti a casa oggi, non vedo papà dalla settimana scorsa. Cosa sta succedendo ?"

"Nulla cara avrò capito male, avrà avuto un impegno, me lo avrà detto sicuramente ma sai alla mia età…. Mi sarà sfuggito"

In un altro momento tutti avrebbero riso ma ora no . Ora temevano il peggio e nessuno aveva il coraggio di dirlo.

"Louie sto arrivando, rintraccio Ted e gli lascio i bambini. Voglio la verità devi dirmi cosa sta accadendo" disse tutto d'un fiato e chiuse la comunicazione senza lasciare possibilità di replica.

In quel preciso istante un fattorino entrò con una consegna, lasciò il pacco su una delle scrivanie e dopo aver fatto firmare la ricevuta se ne andò.

"Che nessuno lo tocchi – disse Tao – dobbiamo chiamare Taylor e gli artificieri".

Gli artificieri esaminarono il contenuto e dopo averlo definito sicuro dettero il permesso di aprirlo.

"Ci penso io - si propose Taylor visto che nessuno aveva il coraggio di farlo – sarà il solito scherzo di qualche balordo".

Ma non era così. Al suo interno c'erano il distintivo, la pistola e la camicia di Flynn, quest'ultima macchiata di sangue. "Credo che sia arrivato il momento di chiamare il Capitano" disse Sanchez e nessuno osò replicare nemmeno Taylor.

Quando squillò il telefono Sharon stava preparando il pranzo insieme a sua madre e Lizzy. Anche se non era una cuoca speciale si era offerta, così da tenersi occupata. Rusty e Thomas stavano entrando in cucina .

"Rusty per favore puoi vedere chi chiama, il cellulare è sulla tavola"

"E' Provenza, cosa faccio Sharon" le chiese il ragazzo. "Rispondi e metti il viva voce".

"Tenente non mi dica che vi manco già" disse scherzando

"Capitano mi dispiace disturbarla, so che è con la sua famiglia ma…" la voce dell'uomo non prometteva niente di buono.

"Prego tenente, che cosa è successo" chiese adottando il timbro capitano Raydor. I suoi famigliari si zittirono ed aspettarono il seguito.

"Capitano – continuò Provenza – la scorsa settimana Taylor ci ha comunicato che John Morse, si ricorda di lui vero ?"

"Si tenente mi ricordo, continui prego"

"Ecco… Morse è evaso"

"Evaso – e si fermò per un attimo pensando a tutto quello che ciò comportava – Ma perché non mi avete avvisata subito. Mi passi il tenente Flynn immediatamente".

"Capitano…."

"Non glielo hai ancora detto" disse Tao dimenticandosi del viva voce.

"Dirmi cosa tenente, sto perdendo la pazienza" si era completamente dimenticata del fatto che tutti stavano ascoltando la conversazione. Rusty la aveva vista ancora in modalità capitano Raydor ma la sua famiglia no e si stavano preoccupando.

"Capitano – riprese Provenza – di Morse nessuna traccia sembra si sia volatilizzato e Flynn è scomparso da stamattina"

"Come scomparso" chiese non potendo nascondere l'ansia

"Si capitano è scomparso ed ora – e si fermò – è arrivato un pacco contenete il suo distintivo , la sua pistola e…"

"E cosa" gli chiese Sharon con la voce che le tremava

"La sua camicia macchiata di sangue"

Thomas si precipitò da lei e la sorresse. Sharon cercò di non perdere il controllo, sentiva su di lei gli sguardi di sua madre, di Lizzy, di Thomas e Rusty. Anche quelli del colonnello e dei suoi figli che erano entrati durante la telefonata.

"Siete sicuri che sia la camicia di Andy" chiese sperando in una risposta negativa

"Si capitano – disse Sanchez – la indossava questa mattina, sa la notte scorsa ho dormito da lui, il tenente Provenza aveva ordinato di non lasciarlo solo per via della …"

"Si detective mi ricordo, sto arrivando e nessuna iniziativa fino a che non sarò li, chiamatemi immediatamente se ci sono novità"

Thomas non aveva smesso di sorreggerla per tutta la durata della telefonata e lei gliene era grata. _Perché proprio ora quando finalmente aveva capito i suoi sentimenti. _Della lacrime scendevano copiose lungo le sue guance e lei non poteva farci nulla, non poteva arrestarle. Poco importava se Ricky ed Emily la stavano fissando, lei non riusciva a reagire. Rusty le si avvicinò e le prese la mano, in quel momento lui era l'unico che poteva capire cosa stesse provando. Si allontanò da suo fratello

"Devo rientrare scusatemi" disse con la voce strozzata

"Tesoro non puoi andare da sola – Marion le si avvicinò – ti accompagniamo tuo padre ed io"

"Non sono più una bambina, posso gestire queste cose, sono parte del mio lavoro"

"Ma qui non si tratta solo di lavoro – esordì il colonnello – vero ?"

No non era solo il lavoro e lei lo sapeva, questa era la sua vita o almeno quella che sarebbe potuta diventare la sua vita.

"Vengo con te – disse Thomas – non sei in grado di guidare"

Rusty stava già salendo verso la camera, voleva preparare la borsa, quando Sharon lo fermò

"Tesoro tu resti qui. Ho bisogno di sapere che se sono al lavoro tu non sei a casa da solo, in questo momento non riesco a gestire tutto" e lo disse con una sincerità tale che spinse il ragazzo ad abbracciarla.

Ricky ed Emily capirono che il rapporto che li legava era molto profondo e che Andy non era solo il tenente Flynn. "Veniamo con te – dissero insieme – non puoi impedircelo".

Ma Sharon non ascoltava più nulla, nella sua testa c'era solo Andy. Il solo pensiero di saperlo nelle mani di Morse, la sola possibilità di non rivederlo mai più le spaccava il cuore. Fece tutto come un automa, preparò la borse salutò i genitori, Lizze e salì in auto. Si accorse solo quando erano in già viaggio che sul sedile posteriore c'erano i suoi tre figli. Guardò Thomas e poi socchiuse gli occhi cercando di ritrovare il controllo.

_Continua _

(_Ancora un po' di pazienza e poi tanto Sharon Andy ….. spero vi piaccia fino ad ora) _


	7. capitolo 7

Capitolo 7

Tao e Buzz stavano visionando i filmati delle visite che Morse aveva ricevuto in prigione. Sanchez nel frattempo controllava i tabulati telefonici.

L'attenzione di Buzz fu catturata da una donna, questa negli ultimi mesi aveva visitato Morse diversi volte e nelle ultime visite lo aveva sempre baciato. Si ricordò allora di come il capitano, quando era ancora agli Affari Interni aveva scoperto lo scambio di bigliettini tra un detenuto e la donna che lo andava trovare attraverso un bacio. "Tenente – disse – guardi credo di aver trovato qualcosa".

"Hai ragione, ci siamo – e gli dette una pacca sulla spalla – vado ad avvisare gli altri, dobbiamo scoprire chi sia questa donna." Si precipitò in sala omicidi. Finalmente avevano un punto da cui partire, informò i colleghi ed iniziò le ricerche.

"Ci sono l'ho trovata è Julia Goodmann, ho i suoi dati ed una foto" Tao lo disse quasi alzandosi dalla sedia.

La ricerca dei tabulati intanto non aveva prodotto alcun risultato, ma poco importava, ora avevano un nome.

Nessuno di loro si accorse che era entrata Nicole. La giovane donna li stava osservando da un po' cercando di carpire dai volti la gravità della situazione. Quando Provenza la vide le si avvicinò "Nicole viene con me" e la portò nella stanza che spesso usavano per i famigliari delle vittime, _che ironia pensò._

"Louie ti prego dimmi cosa è successo a papà, lui sta bene vero" disse con le lacrime agli occhi.

"In questo momento non sappiamo dove sia, ma andrà tutto bene te lo prometto, lo troveremo, ora aspettami qui quando avrò altre notizie…- la guardò con tenerezza, se Andy avesse visto quanto la figlia fosse preoccupata per lui – posso farti portare un the" le chiese infine

"Grazie" e si sedette in attesa.

Erano le ore 20.00 quando sentirono rumore di tacchi. Il capitano era arrivato. Sharon entrò nella stanza, dietro di lei il fratello.

"Capitano" disse subito Provenza

"Non ora tenente, non ora" e lo fulminò con lo sguardo da Strega cattiva. Passò oltre e si diresse verso il suo ufficio, vi entrò, tirò le tende e lasciò cadere la borsa sulla scrivania. _Devo calmarmi, si disse, non posso affrontarli in questo stato, coraggio Sharon vedrai che andrà tutto bene… ma non ci credeva molto. _

Nella sala omicidi intanto tutti erano rimasti esterrefatti dal suo comportamento. Thomas sapeva che la sorella stava prendendo tempo, che stava cercando di ritrovare la calma.

"Lei è un amico del capitano" esordì come suo solito Amy

Provenza guardò Tao ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. _Che sia l'amico si chiese però._

"Scusate non mi sono presentato, sono Thomas McNills il fratello"

Ma da quando in qua il capitano aveva bisogno di essere scortata dal fratello si chiesero, forse da quando ad essere rapito era un certo tenete Flynn si risposero.

Finalmente Sharon uscì dal suo ufficio.

"Tenente Tao - disse senza rivolgere uno sguardo verso Provenza - mi può aggiornare. La sua voce era fin troppo asettica ma era il solo modo che aveva per non crollare.

"Capitano abbiamo un nome, Julia Goodmann, ha fatto diverse visite a Morse negli ultime mesi. Crediamo sia stata lei ad aiutarlo, stavo verificando alcuni dati".

"Bene continui – poi senza degnarlo di uno sguardo – tenente Provenza con me" ed il tono era glaciale.

Lui la seguì nel suo ufficio e quando chiuse la porta

"Ma io mi chiedo –senza mai alzare il tono di voce – lascio la Divisione nelle sue mani, le dico chiamarmi in caso d'emergenza e lei …"

"Capitano" cercò di giustificarsi.

"Silenzio! Ma a cosa stava pensando tenente, non le sembrava un 'emergenza l'evasione di un uomo così pericoloso che aveva minacciato di morte un suo collega"

"Capitano – ringhiò – mi ero assicurato che fosse al sicuro, Sanchez.."

"Si, si è visto quanto al sicuro" e questa volta il tono salì di una nota.

"Mi chiedo capitano se la sua reazione sarebbe la stessa se al posto di Andy ad essere rapito fosse stato Tao, Sanchez od io…"

"Ma come si permette – questa volta urlò – sono il capitano di questa divisione ed aveva il dovere di informarmi. Per quanto riguarda l'allusione di prima faccio finta di non aver sentito".

Nella sala omicidi tutti avevano udito e l'imbarazzo era tangibile. Thomas gli osservò e si chiese se questi uomini sapessero dei sentimenti della sorella per il tenente, sicuramente qualcosa sospettavano.

Provenza uscì sbattendo la porta e si diresse alla sua scrivania. "Non ora Julio, non proferire parola… quella donna" dimenticandosi della presenza del fratello.

"Ho il suo ultimo recapito" esclamò Tao alzandosi e dirigendosi dal capitano.

"Avanti, si tenente"

"Ho trovato l'ultimo indirizzo della Goodmann, dovremmo andare da lei"

"Va bene, io accompagno mio fratello al condominio, vedo come stanno i ragazzi e poi torno ma per qualsiasi cosa chiamatemi".

Uscita dall'ufficio e si accorse per la prima volta di Nicole. Attraverso la vetrata poteva vederla seduta con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Andò da lei. Quando Nicole la vide le gettò le braccia al collo e non riuscì trattenere i singhiozzi. Sharon la cullava dolcemente cercando di rassicurarla, di calmarla. Avrebbero trovato suo padre, doveva trovare Andy.

A Provenza non sfuggì l'abbraccio tra le due donne e si chiese quanto le cose tra il capitano ed il suo amico erano andate oltre.

"Nicole – sussurrò Sharon – ti accompagno a casa, hai due bambini piccoli, ti prometto che appena ho notizie ti chiamo, ma ora vieni"

"Sono qui con la mia macchina, posso guidare"

"Mio fratello guiderà la tua auto, tu vieni con me" la prese per mano ed insieme si diressero verso l'ascensore, dietro di loro Thomas.

Quando fecero ritorno al condominio era notte fonda. Sharon pensava che i ragazzi stessero già dormendo ma invece la stavano aspettando seduti sul divano.

"Sharon lo avete trovato" chiese Rusty

"No tesoro non ancora, ragazzi è molto tardi e dovreste già essere a letto"

"Mamma non potevamo non aspettarti, hai cenato ?" chiese Emily

"Non ho fame, scusatemi vado a farmi una doccia, mi riposo solo un attimo devo ritornare la lavoro" e si diresse verso la sua stanza.

Ricky sospirò non aveva mai visto la mamma in quello stato. In passato era stata in ansia per loro, c'era stato un tempo che lo era stata anche per Jack, ma mai così e per la prima volta realizzò che se non avessero trovato il tenente Flynn vivo sua madre sarebbe andata in pezzi.

Dopo aver fatto la doccia si sdraiò sul letto e lasciò che la tensione uscisse da lei. Pianse, pianse in silenzio come aveva sempre fatto.

Emily entrò e le si sdraiò vicino "Mamma dimmi cosa posso fare" non ce la faceva a vederla in quello stato

"Tesoro - disse asciugandosi le lacrime – resta solo qui con me per un po'". La strinse a se e poco dopo scivolo nel sonno.

Continua

_(Adoro troppo la coppia Sharon-Andy , spero nella nuova stagione che tra loro succeda qualcosa….. intanto nell'attesa immagino come vorrei che le cose accadessero….. spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere)_


	8. capitolo 8

Capitolo 8

"Julio – disse Provenza – con Amy andate a casa della Goodmann e se non lo a trovate vi appostate, sono sicuro che non sospetti di essere stata rintracciata"

Julio ed Amy arrivarono a casa della donna ma di lei nessuna traccia, come ordinato si appostarono. Trascorse quel poco di notte che restava e quando venne mattina "Julio guarda - disse Amy osservando la foto - è lei"

"Avviso il tenente" e…. finalmente pensò Julio.

Provenza ordinò loro di non prendere iniziative, avrebbe chiamato il capitano.

Sharon fu svegliata dalla suoneria del cellulare

"Tenente" disse solo

"Capitano abbiamo la donna. Julio ed Amy la stanno controllando. Ho detto loro di non fare nulla per il momento, sono sicuro che ci porterà da Morse"

"Arrivo, devo essermi addormentata, io…."

"Lo so siamo tutti stanchi ed in ansia" – lo disse sospettando che per lei c'era molto di più. _Questi due idioti pensò _– resti a casa appena ci saranno novità la chiamo.

Sharon era combattuta, da un lato sapeva che come capitano aveva il dovere di essere li, ma dall'altro non ci riusciva, non poteva nascondere quello che provava, tutti avrebbero capito… se già non lo avevano fatto "Ok tenente, ma mi chiami immediatamente" decise infine.

La Goodmann uscì di casa e salì in auto. Julio ed Amy la seguirono. La donna si diresse verso il porto, arrivò ad un magazzino dimesso, lasciò lì l'auto ed entrò. I detective la seguirono all'interno e prima che lei potesse arrivare a Morse la bloccarono tappandole la bocca.

Videro Morse e dietro di lui, ferito ed a dorso nudo, legato su una sedia, il tenente Flynn. Quel bastardo lo avrebbe sicuramente ucciso. Si accorsero che i due uomini stavano parlando e di soppiatto si avvicinarono.

"Tenente – disse con un ghigno spettrale Morse – hai visto, ho mantenuto la promessa, sono tornato ed ora mi prendo la mia vendetta"

"Morse – ringhiò Andy – puoi anche uccidermi, ma questa sarà l'ultima cosa che farai, ti prenderanno, per te sarà la fine… scenderai all' inferno".

"Si ma tu verrai con me" e gli puntò contro la pistola.

Andy cerco di guadagnare tempo "Perché hai ucciso quelle povere ragazzine, perché in quel modo" chiese

"Perché…. Mi piacevano, mi piace uccidere, ho bisogno di farlo, al processo hanno detto che ero pazzo… " e rise come solo agli inferi avrebbero potuto ridere.

"Si sei un pazzo bastardo e se fosse stato per me non ci saresti arrivato al processo"

"Ah ah ah – rise istericamente Morse – lo so tenente ma attento una volta che si assapora il gusto, il piacere di uccidere non se ne può più fare a meno. Ma ora tutto questo non ha più alcuna importanza. Ora finiamola qui" e gli puntò la pistola alla tempia.

Sanchez decise che non si poteva attendere l'arrivo degli altri e con Amy intervenne. Fu tutto molto veloce. Quando Morse si accorse di loro provò a farsi scudo con Andy, ma Sanchez fu più rapido e gli sparò colpendolo alla testa…. Era sempre stato un ottimo cecchino.

Questa volta era veramente finito tutto.

Lasciarono il corpo di Morse a terra in una pozza di sangue e corsero da Flynn. Era ferito ad un braccio, lo slegarono. In quel momento entrarono Tao e Provenza.

Andy non era mai stato così felice di vedere colleghi, questa volta se l'era vista brutta, aveva pensato di non uscirne vivo….

"Flynn – tuonò Provenza – sei un idiota" questo era il suo modo per fargli capire che era felice di vederlo, si tolse la giacca e coprì l'amico.

"Anch'io sono contento di vederti Louie – improvvisamente però si ricordò della pistola e del distintivo – quel bastardo mi ha preso la pistola e …."

"Si Flynn, abbiamo tutto noi, ora andiamo in ospedale devi essere medicato, ti racconto strada facendo" e questo per Provenza era un ordine.

"Aspetta - lo fermò e rivolto verso Sanchez ed Amy – grazie ragazzi se non fosse stato per voi…"

"Tenente siamo una famiglia – gli disse Julio – un po' strana ma una famiglia" e sorrise dopo averlo detto.

Andy capì che non c'era bisogno d'aggiungere altro. Salì in auto con Provenza e Tao ed il collega più anziano chiamò finalmente il capitano questa volta con buone notizie.

Sharon stava facendo colazione insieme ai figli o almeno ci provava, il suo stomaco era chiuso e la nausea la perseguitava dalla sera prima. Non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto senza notizie. Fu destata dai suoi pensieri dal suono del cellulare e si precipitò a rispondere.

"Tenente …. Allora"chiese con l'ansia che le bloccava la gola.

"Capitano l'abbiamo trovato"

Andy nel sedile posteriore cercava di carpire la conversazione.

"Lui è…." E non riuscì concludere

"Si è vivo, capitano"

Sharon non volle sapere il perché non l'avevano informata quando l'operazione ebbe inizio…. lui era vivo solo quello le importava.

Provenza continuò "E' ferito, ma sembra stia bene, lo stiamo portando al Cedras, avviso Nicole"

"Ottimo lavoro tenente, ottimo lavoro - ripeté - e Morse?"

"E' morto, ci vediamo al Cedras capitano" e chiuse la telefonata. Poi rivolto ad Andy "Quella donna mi ha fatto impazzire…"

Tao rise pensando alla discussione che il collega aveva avuto con lei il giorno prima.

Andy li guardava stupito "Louie - chiese - non capisco, il capitano era in ferie, si era deciso di non chiamarla"

"Si, questo fino a quando non hanno consegnato la tua pistola ed il resto, abbiamo dovuto avvisarla e da lì….apriti cielo"

Tao ghignava ripensandoci.

"E' arrivata, dopo qualche ora, nella sala omicidi accompagnata dal fratello" continuò Provenza

"Dal fratello" chiese perplesso Andy

"Si, non ha salutato nessuno di noi e si è diretta nel suo ufficio. Dopo circa mezz'ora ne è uscita e … per me è stata la fine" ringhiò l'uomo.

Andy non poté credere a quello che l'amico gli stava raccontando, lei era stata in ansia per lui ed il solo pensiero lo rendeva l'uomo più felice sulla terra.

Quando arrivarono al Cedras il personale portò Andy in sala urgenze e li si presero cura di lui. Medicarono la ferita al braccio, non era profonda ma necessitava di essere suturata, gli fecero gli esami urgenti e vista la sua situazione cardiovascolare fecero un Ecg. Dagli esami emerse uno squilibrio idro-elettrolitico, il potassio era mosso ed anche se l'Ecg non evidenziava alterazioni, questo poteva essere pericoloso per il cuore e per precauzione il medico decise di trattenerlo per la notte.

Sharon dopo la telefonata si era diretta nella sua stanza, si era vestita cercando di darsi un contegno e quando uscì in soggiorno, indossando il vestito viola, era impeccabile come sempre.

"Sharon - le chiese Rusty – come sta"

"So solo che lo stanno portando in ospedale, è ferito. Ora scusatemi devo andare" sembrava calma mentre gli rispondeva ma il tremore delle mani la tradiva.

"Veniamo con te" disse Ricky ed uscirono dal condominio.

Durante il percorso nessuno parlò. Sharon al posto del passeggero guardava fuori dal finestrino ma lo sguardo era perso nel vuoto. Quando arrivarono al Cedras videro Provenza e Tao, Sanchez ed Amy erano ancora occupati con gli Affari Interni.

Sharon si avvicinò a Provenza e "Tenente … come sta?"

"Una ferita al braccio, lo stanno medicando, Nicole è con lui. Capitano siamo arrivati appena in tempo…."

Sharon dovette sedersi, l'adrenalina la stava abbandonando, ora si doveva solo aspettare.

Dopo quello che sembrò a tutti un tempo interminabile arrivò il medico. Gli andarono incontro e " Dottore sono il capitano Raydor – disse cercando di essere professionale anche se l'unica cosa che avrebbe desiderato era correre nella sua stanza – come sta?"

"La ferita al braccio non era profonda, è stata suturata e per precauzione lo abbiamo messo sotto copertura antibiotica. Dagli esami ematici risulta un'alterazione del potassio e vista la sua situazione cardiovascolare si è deciso di tenerlo monitorato per una notte. E' provato psicologicamente ma è un uomo forte e vedo che ha molti amici che si preoccupano per lui" e disse questo guardando il resto dei presenti.

Tirarono tutti un sospiro di sollievo.

Nel frattempo Nicole si era avvicinata al medico. Appena questi si accomiatò si diresse verso Sharon, l'abbracciò e non riuscì più trattenere i singhiozzi.

"Sta bene - disse - papà sta bene" per la prima volta realizzava quanto fosse pericoloso il lavoro del padre.

Sharon la tenne stretta non riuscendo a parlare.

"Vuoi vederlo è nella stanza numero 3" le chiese la giovane donna incurante degli sguardi dei presenti.

"Io ….grazie" e prima che qualcuno facesse commenti si diresse verso la stanza.

Provenza alzò gli occhi al cielo prevedendo una marea di guai in arrivo…_Idioti, due emeriti idioti, a giocare con il fuoco ci si brucia , pensò_. Ma questo non era il momento.

Sharon entrò nella stanza. Andy con gli occhi chiusi e a dorso nudo, era sdraiato a letto, il braccio ferito fasciato, sull'altro arto la flebo con dentro l'antibiotico, ed il monitor collegato al torace tracciava la sua attiva cardiaca.

Lei gli si avvicinò gli sfiorò delicatamente la mano… non voleva svegliarlo.

Lui aprì gli occhi "Sharon" gli sussurrò

"Andy non parlare, va tutto bene" e delle lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il volto.

"Mi dispace ..io …"

"Sei salvo è l'unica cosa che conta - disse sfiorandogli dolcemente la guancia - lo sai che mi hai fatto preoccupare"

Lui immaginava, da quello che gli aveva raccontato Provenza, che fosse stato molto di più di una preoccupazione ma non disse nulla e si limitò a sorridere.

Le loro mani si cercarono, le loro dita come se agissero di forza propria, si intrecciarono …. E rimasero in silenzio perdendosi l'uno nello sguardo dell'altro. Un silenzio che valeva più di mille parole.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per tutto il resto…..

Continua…

_(spero come sempre che vi piaccia, ho tante idee nella testa e spero di non fare confusione….nel proseguo ci sarà sicuramente un po' di Jack,ancora famiglia, Provenza sempre brontolone ma carino come un orsetto ma soprattutto…. __Sharon e Andy….. __Chiedo scusa se posso essere un po' noiosa ma questa è la mia prima fanfiction…..)_


	9. capitolo 9

Capitolo 9

Nicole non voleva disturbare il padre mentre era con Sharon, ma era tardi. Ted aveva chiamato, doveva tornare a casa, i bambini avevano bisogno di lei. Così bussò alla porta.

"Scusa papà, non volevo disturbarvi …" disse timidamente.

Sharon arrossì dimenticandosi della sua mano in quella di Andy…. Nicole la notò e fece finta di nulla.

"Piccola tu non disturbi mai entra" disse Andy guardandola con tenerezza

Chiuse la porta alle spalle "Papà devo andare, i bambini…"

"Certo non preoccuparti, io sto bene… l'erba cattiva non muore mai" disse ridendo, ma questo gli procurò una fitta di dolore e la smorfia che fece non passò inosservata alle due donne.

"Vado allora… credo però che non sentirai troppo la mia mancanza…" sorrise alludendo alla presenza di Sharon

Subito entrambi si ricordarono delle loro mani intrecciate e le sciolsero immediatamente.

Nicole sorrise guardandoli, salutò il padre promettendogli che sarebbe tornata la mattina del giorno dopo ed uscì.

"Andy, devo andare, chissà cosa staranno pensando la fuori, è troppo tempo che sono qui…. Ma noi due dobbiamo parlare" disse con dolcezza.

"Si Sharon… ero confuso quando sei partita, ma ora dopo questo ho capito che…"

"Andy - lo fermò lei – non ora, non qui, abbiamo tempo"

Lui la guardò "Vuoi un appuntamento?" sorrise

Lei rise "Tu che ne dici" perché riusciva sempre a farla sentire bene….

"Dico che sia fantastico – disse fissandola in quegli occhi verde giada che ora brillavano ancora di più – vuoi uscire con me capitano?"

"Si tenete e questa volta è un appuntamento vero!"

Andy sorrise, adorava questa donna.

Come sharon lasciò la stanza si rese conto di essere molto stanco, chiuse gli occhi e si appisolò.

Il capitano raggiunse gli altri ed incurante degli sguardi di Provenza gli aggiornò sulle condizioni di Andy; poi con i ragazzi lasciò l'ospedale.

Quando, poco dopo, Provenza andò dall'amico lo trovò addormento, prese una sedia e gli si mise accanto. Che giorni che avevano passato, era troppo vecchio per reggere queste emozioni…..

Andy si svegliò e si accorse della sua presenza "Louie, va a casa, sei stanco, io sto bene ci vediamo domani"

Provenza lo guardò ed anche se si era ripromesso di aspettare non seppe trattenersi "Cosa c'è tra te e il capitano. So delle cene, so che usciti insieme in altre occasioni, ma al diavolo – disse – c'è di più … sei innamorato di lei vero.. "

Andy fu colto alla sprovvista ma decise che la miglior difesa fosse la sincerità e poi era così stanco… "Se me lo avessi chiesto qualche giorno fa ti avrei detto che eravamo solo amici, ma avrei mentito non solo a te ma anche a me stesso. Si, sono innamorato di lei, mi sento come un adolescente alla sua prima cotta, non posso stare senza vederla, senza sentirla, senza… so che non approvi tutto questo" disse con stanchezza.

"Approvare - urlò Provenza e poi si ricordò che era in un Ospedale – ma cosa cavolo ti passa in quella testa, ti ricordo che lei è il capitano e che è una donna sposata"

"Si ma ha chiesto il divorzio" non disse all'amico che avevano un appuntamento… un vero appuntamento.

"Questo non toglie che lei sia il tuo superiore e lo sai che le relazioni tra colleghi portano solo guai … ti ricordi di Gabriel"

Andy sbuffò, perché il suo collega doveva sempre rovinare tutto "Ascolta Louie, non credere che non ci abbia pensato, c'ho riflettuto molto, ma dopo quello che è successo ho capito che la vita è troppo breve, che tutto può cambiare in un attimo, non voglio rinunciare a lei…"

Provenza lo guardò "Il capitano è stato qui con te per un bel po', e lei…."

"Louie sono cose private.."

"Da quando io e te abbiamo cose private. Lei la pensa come te o almeno uno di voi due non ha perso la ragione…" chiese preoccupato.

Andy capì che la conversazione si stava spingendo troppo oltre e decise di metterle un freno non volendo che Sharon potesse sentirsene imbarazzata.

"Quello che pensa non lo - disse ora mentendo un po' - non ne abbiamo parlato, ora scusami sono veramente stanco, ho bisogno di dormire".

Provenza grugnì sospettando che ci fosse di più, ma non potendo non notare che l'amico era veramente esausto, lasciò la stanza.

Quando Sharon ed i ragazzi tornarono al condominio, Thomas la stava aspettando

"Perché non mi hai svegliato sorellina"

"Avevo già una scorta" disse indicando i tre ragazzi.

Rusty sorrise pensando alle sue di scorte….

"Come sta" chiese il fratello

"Bene un po' provato, lo tengono in osservazione fino a domani. Poi un po' di riposo a casa ed una scrivania per qualche settimana"

La parte della scrivania era quella che preferiva così avrebbe potuto controllarlo, ma non lo disse al fratello.

Emily intanto si era allontanata in cucina e stava aggiornando i nonni sugli avvenimenti delle ultime ore.

"Tesoro – chiese Marion – come sta la mamma"

"Credo bene, sai che lei non parla molto di se. Da quello che abbiamo potuto capire dai suoi colleghi sono intervenuti appena in tempo, non sono riusciti nemmeno ad informarla che si stavano muovendo e …"

"Continua cara c'è anche il nonno qui con me, ti ho messa in viva voce"

"Siamo andati in Ospedale, era ferito ma non in modo grave pare. Qui c'era anche la figlia, si chiama Nicole. Lei e la mamma pare si conoscano bene, la donna quando l'ha vista si è gettata tra le sue braccia".

Il colonnello guardò perplesso la moglie. Avevano pensato che Sharon volesse il divorzio per poter adottare Rusty, ma questo cambiava un po' le cose.

"Poi ha chiesto alla mamma se voleva vedere il padre e così lei è andata da lui….. ci è rimasta per un bel po'. Quando è uscita sembrava più serena, aveva una strana luce negli occhi, secondo me …."

"Emily Raydor non essere impudente" disse sua nonna.

"Scusa nonna, ora è di la con lo zio"

"Cerca di convincerla a tornare qui ancora per qualche giorno" le disse il colonnello.

"Va bene nonno ci proverò, ora vi lascio non vorrei che la mamma …"

"Si piccola grazie a presto un bacio" ed i nonni chiusero la telefonata.

I due anziani genitori si guardarono sperando che finalmente per la loro figlia più giovane ci fosse un po' di pace.

"Emily dove sei stata" chiese Sharon quando la ragazza tornò in sala.

"In cucina, avevo sete"

"Mi sembrava parlassi con qualcuno"

"Uhm un amico. Che ne dici mamma, ora che è tutto risolto, di tornare per qualche giorno al mare".

L'idea l'attraeva, ma non voleva proprio ora lasciare Andy "Vedremo, per il momento devo vedere cosa succede con l'indagine degli Affari Interni e poi devo chiedere al capo se posso assentarmi…"

"Pensi ci saranno problemi" chiese Ricky

"Uhm – ora capì perché in passato i colleghi avevano odiato la sua presenza – il detective Sanchez sarà già stato interrogato e penso che per un certo periodo dovrà stare alla scrivania, ma voglio essere sicura che non ci saranno sorprese"

"Ma non ha fatto nulla di male, ha salvato la vita del collega" replicò Emily

"Lo so – disse con un lieve tremore nella voce pensando ad Andy – ma sono le regole".

Rusty restò per tutto il tempo in silenzio. Osservava Sharon, sapeva che era successo qualcosa tra lei e Flynn, la conosceva fin troppo bene. Sapeva però che lei gliene avrebbe parlato solo quando lo avrebbe ritenuto necessario ed ora non lo era.

Thomas non vedeva l'ora di conoscere questo tenente che era riuscito ad arrivare al cuore della sorella.

Provenza tornò nella sala omicidi per essere aggiornato sull'indagine degli Affari Interni.

Tao, prima gli chiese notizie di Flynn e poi lo informo…. Una settimana di scrivania e colloqui con lo psicologo per Sanchez, per Amy solo lo psicologo.

Tutto come previsto… erano proprio prevedibili quelli degli Affari Interni.

La giornata era stata lunga ma ringraziando Dio si era conclusa nel migliore dei modi ed ora si sperava in una tregua….

_Continua_

_(a presto attendo riscontri…..)_


	10. capitolo 10

Capitolo 10

Quella mattina Sharon si alzò presto, voleva vedere Andy prima di passare al lavoro. Lasciò un messaggio ai figli ed uscì.

Quando lo vide notò che l'aspetto era decisamente migliorato, si fermò sulla porta ad osservarlo… anche in un letto d'ospedale era terribilmente sexy… quell'uomo … perché la faceva sentire così.

"Ciao" gli disse dopo un po'

"Ciao – le rispose con dolcezza – vieni qui"

Sharon si sedette sul letto vicino a lui e subito le loro dita si intrecciarono ed i loro occhi si cercarono.

"Hai dormito?"

"Uhm abbastanza, ieri sera dopo che te ne sei andata via è stato qui Louie e …"

"Immagino, ti ha fatto il terzo grado. Sai non l'ho trattato molto bene quando mi ha detto che eri stato rapito, anzi l'ho trattato malissimo, e credo si sia fatto un'idea del perché"

"Ah si è perché, se mi è lecito sapere"

"Andy ti prego"

"Sharon lo so che ti avevo promesso di non parlarne qui, ma io non ce la faccio, io ti amo e l'unica cosa che voglio quando ti vedo e di stringerti tra le mie braccia e baciarti e … lo so che è quello che vuoi anche tu"

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo ed un lieve rossore le colorò le guance.

"Va bene – le disse – non ora"

"No aspetta, è tutto quello che desidero anch'io ma ho paura è successo tutto così in fretta. Fino alla scorsa settimana mi dicevo che tu per me eri un caro amico e già questo era molto strano… noi due amici" rise pensando al passato.

"Si chi l'avrebbe mai detto" disse non smettendo di guardala, lei era bellissima.

"E poi la mia famiglia"

"Come la tua famiglia" domandò stupito

"Mi hanno chiesto di ognuno di voi e quando sono arrivata a te hanno capito che c'era di più, che non eri solo un collega"

"E' vero sono anche un caro amico" gli piaceva renderla nervosa, era terribilmente bella quando era impacciata.

"Dai Andy cerca di aiutarmi, lo sai che per me è difficile parlare dei miei sentimenti"

Si lo sapeva, non aveva certo avuto al suo fianco un uomo che glielo aveva reso facile "Scusami continua"

"Mio fratello Thomas poi mi ha aperto gli occhi"

"Devo ringraziare questo fratello allora " sorrise

"Andy …"

"Ok tregua"

"Mi ha detto che quello che provavo per te aveva solo un nome…"

"Amore" finì lui per lei

"Sei insopportabile tenente Flynn" gli disse ridendo

"Si lo so ma tu mi ami"

"Si ti amo. Poi la telefonata di Provenza … ed io ho creduto d'impazzire"

Lui l'attirò a se e le loro labbra si sfiorarono. Si guardarono per un attimo negli occhi, la mano di lui salì alla nuca e questa volta l'attirò in un bacio più profondo.

Quando si staccarono lo fecero solo per l'esigenza di respirare. Sharon aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, sarebbe potuta stare così per sempre…. Come baciava quest'uomo ed un gemito le salì dalla gola ed Andy lo colse come un invito e la baciò ancora.

"Ti prego non smettere- gli disse e lui intensificò il bacio

L'esigenza di fiato li fece separare.

"Andy" gli sussurrò sulle labbra

"Dimmi tesoro mio .. tu sei il mio dolce tesoro lo sai…"

"Oh Andy….- probabilmente avrebbe rotto questo momento magico ma voleva chiederglielo – Emily mi ha chiesto di ritornare qualche giorno al mare, sai non sono riuscita a parlare con lei e Ricky e neppure con i miei del divorzio e dell'adozione di Rusty… ma non voglio lasciarti."

"Tesoro, io sto bene, è vero dopo quello che è successo qui ora mi è difficile separarmi da te, ma devi parlare con loro e poi io non sono solo c'è Nicole, Louie" e rise pensando all'amico, gli sarebbe venuto un infarto se fosse entrato da quella porta solo un attimo prima.

"Ti amo" disse lei e lo baciò

Sentirono bussare, era Nicole. Quando entrò capì di averli colti in un momento particolare ma l'occhiata che le lanciò suo padre le fece capire di non fare commenti. Salutò quindi Sharon che si era nel frattempo alzata dal letto e poi bacio suo papà.

"Bene, io devo andare ora, devo parlare con Taylor, ciao Nicole – e l'abbraccio poi - Andy ci vediamo dopo" avrebbe voluto baciarlo come prima ma c'era la figlia.

"Dai ragazzi so quello che stavate facendo prima che entrassi ed ora non fate i timidi"

Andy non riuscì trattenere una piccola risata guardando il colore che aveva assunto il viso di Sharon, le vece cenno di avvicinarsi e la baciò … questa volta fu un bacio delicato e breve

Quando rimasero soli Nicole lo abbracciò

"Ho avuto tanta paura papà"

"Lo so piccola ne ho avuta anch'io"

"Adesso è tutto finito?"

"Si Nicole tutto finito"

"Papà ma tu e Sharon… sei innamorato di lei?"

"Ne sono innamorato come un ragazzino"

"Sono felice per te, lei è una donna meravigliosa, così dolce, così bella e…"

"E con delle gambe strepitose" finì per lei

"Papà" rise Nicole alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Era cosi felice di sapere che alla figlia piaceva Sharon, era molto importante per lui.

Sharon uscì dall'ascensore e si diresse verso l'ufficio di Taylor. Bussò

"Avanti"

"Capo mi scusi se la disturbo, mi chiedevo, visto che si è risolto tutto, se potevo finire i miei giorni di ferie"

Taylor rimase stupito dalla richiesta, aveva saputo della sua reazione alla notizia del rapimento e non pensava volesse allontanarsi proprio ora "Certo capitano, nessun problema" disse con un po' di sospetto.

"Grazie devo risolvere alcune questioni"

"Ripeto nessun problema capitano"

Era quasi alla porta quando la voce dell'uomo la fermò "Ah a proposito come sta il tenente Flynn immagino sia passata da lui stamattina"

Ma era stata così trasparente in questi giorni… "Bene capo, lo dimettono nel pomeriggio" salutò ed uscì.

Si diresse verso la sala omicidi, si fermò un attimo alla scrivania di Andy e sfiorò la sua sedia, il gesto non passò inosservato a Sanchez.

"Detective - gli disse – immagino servizio scrivania, per quanto?"

"Una settimana e colloqui con lo psicologo capitano, ma ne è valsa la pena non trova"

"Concordo … proprio la pena. Ottimo lavoro detective, non ho avuto ancora l'occasione di dirglielo"

"Grazie capitano"

"Ma dove sono tutti quanti" si accorse in quel momento che la sala era vuota.

"Tao è con Buzz, stanno visionando dei filmati, la rapine/omicidi ha chiesto il nostro aiuto per quei furti al supermercato dopo che l'omicidio della guardia di sorveglianza, ed il tenente Provenza credo sia andato da Andy"

Sharon annuì e si diresse al suo ufficio. Doveva scusarsi con quell'uomo, lo aveva trattato male anche se in certi momenti aveva il potere di darle sui nervi. Questa volta però doveva ammettere che in parte aveva ragione… non avrebbe reagito in quel modo se al posto di Andy fossero stati rapiti Tao o Sanchez, quindi almeno per questo doveva scusarsi, gli avrebbe parlato prima di partire.

Erano passati solo tre giorni da quella telefonata che le aveva cambiato la vita, ora aveva un motivo in più per divorziare da Jack. Avrebbe adottato Rusty e finalmente avrebbe iniziato a vivere, cosa che non faceva più da molto tempo. Vide arrivare Provenza e gli fece cenno, attraverso il vetro di raggiungerla nel suo ufficio.

"Prego Tenente, ho bisogno di parlarle"

"Ok capitano" disse perplesso

"E' stato da Andy?"

"E' di questo che voleva parlarmi"

"No io … volevo scusarmi con lei, so che in questi giorni il mio comportamento non è stato dei migliori"

"Dire migliore è usare un eufemismo"

"Ha ragione sono stata per certi versi insopportabile, ma lei deve capire…"

"Capitano mi permette di parlare liberamente?"

"Prego tenente" lo guardò aspettandosi il peggio.

"Ho avuto la sensazione che non fosse incavolata perché l'avevo scavalcata non informandola su Morse, ma per Flynn. Ora non voglio sapere quello che c'è tra voi due, ma vi chiedo di tenerlo fuori da qui. Siamo già passati attraverso Gabriel e Daniels ed è stato un disastro quando…quindi non voglio sapere niente. Ho già detto a Flynn che è un idiota e non venite a piangere da me quando vi sarete bruciati. Ora capitano accetto le sue scuse, perché era di questo che si trattava vero e torno al mio lavoro" uscì dall'ufficio ed andò alla sua scrivania senza darle la possibilità di replica.

Sharon rimase a bocca aperta.

_Continua_


	11. capitolo 11

Capitolo 11

Era ora di pranzo quando le suonò il cellulare, non lesse il nome, rispose in fretta "Capitano Raydor"

"Ah ma bene non sono già più nei tuoi pensieri" le disse ridendo

"Scusami, non ho visto che eri tu…ti dimettono?, quando posso venire a prenderti?"

"Ecco tesoro… sto uscendo ora, viene Nicole"

"Ma Andy, volevo venire io - disse facendo un po' il broncio - lo sai che volevo salutarti prima di partire"

"Tesoro se mi portavi a casa tu… non ti avrei fatta partire"

Lei ridacchiò "Non sarei più voluta partire nemmeno io…."

"Mi manchi già"

"Tu di più" rispose lei

Sembravano due adolescenti che tubavano al telefono ed improvvisamente lei si ricordò delle telefonate dei suoi figli quando avevano 16 anni, ed arrossì …. per fortuna Andy non poteva vederla.

"Ti amo" gli disse

"Ti amo anch'io, chiamami quando arrivi ora devo andare è arrivata Nicole"

"Ti chiamo, a presto.." e si salutarono.

Dopo quello che era successo con Morse non potevano smettere di dirsi che si amavano, erano stati così vicini a perdersi che ora era un' esigenza far sapere all'altro del proprio amore.

Sharon raccolse le sue cose ed uscì dall'ufficio.

"Tenente Provenza, io vado, ci vediamo martedì, come sempre sono rintracciabile al cellulare e non aspetti a chiamarmi questa volta… ah dimenticavo Andy è appena stato dimesso, Nicole lo porta a casa…" e gli sorrise

"Quella donna …" pensò l'uomo.

Andy arrivò a casa. Era una villetta, l'aveva comprata quando pensava di poter ricucire il suo matrimonio ma poi le cose erano andate sempre peggiorando ed alla fine si era ritrovato da solo.

Poi c'era stato il divorzio e Laura, la sua ex moglie, gli aveva reso la vita un inferno, lo aveva allontanato dai figli.

Nicole e Paul erano cresciuti pensando che li avesse abbandonati per correre dietro alla bottiglia ed a altre donne.

Aveva bevuto in passato, prima per affrontare i casi più difficili, poi le discussioni sempre più frequenti con Laura e poi … non lo sapeva più nemmeno lui perché…. beveva e basta.

Ma non aveva mai tradito Laura quando erano sposati.

Aveva dovuto toccare il fondo, aveva dovuto ritrovarsi da solo con il rischio anche di perdere il lavoro per capire che doveva reagire.

Era entrato in AA, era stato un percorso in salita, lungo e faticoso, ma grazie al suo sponsor e soprattutto alla sua volontà ci era riuscito ed ora erano 16 anni che non bevevo. Sì, sarebbe sempre stato un alcolista, ma sapeva che non voleva perdere tutto nuovamente.

Aveva cercato di riavvicinarsi ai figli e grazie a Sharon era stato più facile.. lei era stata un buffer perfetto.

Ed ora mentre guardava Nicole muoversi nella sua cucina, si sentiva un uomo felice.

È vero con Paul le cose non andavano molto bene ma era fiducioso, doveva solo avere pazienza.

"Papà ti preparo la cena per stasera, deve essere qualcosa di leggero"

"Non minestrina, piccola, quella dell'ospedale era terribile" sospirò

"Ti faccio quella della nonna ok"

"Va bene vada per quella della nonna"

Gli era sempre piaciuta quella minestra. Era una ricetta semplice..riso patate e prezzemolo…,

per un attimo ritornò bambino nella cucina della nonna ed il tempo passò…. La voce di Nicole lo riportò la presente.

"Papa ti metto la minestra in frigo, così stasera basta riscaldarla, se posso passo più tardi, ora vai a riposare ti vedo stanco".

"Grazie cara, credo che andrò a stendermi".

"Papà, passa Sharon più tardi?".

"No lei è partita, torna per qualche giorno dai suoi, deve risolvere alcune questioni".

"Oh mi dispiace, quindi sarai qui da solo".

"Va tutto bene, ora vai hai un famiglia".

"Anche tu sei la mia famiglia papà".

Andy si commosse a sentire la figlia, si chiese se tutto fosse un bel sogno dal quale prima o poi si sarebbe dovuto svegliare.

"A dopo, ti chiamo più tardi" Nicole lo baciò ed uscì.

Rimasto solo si diresse verso la stanza, era proprio stanco.

Il viaggio questa volta fu più piacevole. Thomas si offrì di guidare e Sharon potè rilassarsi ascoltando i suoi tre figli che parlavano di musica.

"Sharon - chiese Rusty – qual è il tuo cantante preferito"

"Oddio temo che tu non la conosca"

"Eh si - intervenne Ricky - stiamo parlando di preistoria".

"Ma come ti permetti … impertinente" e rise.

"Allora mamma chi è" chiese questa volta Emily.

"Mireille Mathieu … magari un giorno vi farò ascoltare qualcosa"

"Abbi pietà" dissero in coro i ragazzi.

Lei e Thomas risero …. Gioventù…

Arrivarono che era pomeriggio. Marion come li vide corse loro incontro, si fermò un attimo a scrutare la figlia… _decisamente meglio pensò._

Entrarono in casa dove il resto della famiglia li stava aspettando.

"Finalmente – disse il colonnello - non ci speravo più, fatti guardare – disse rivolto a Sharon – tutto bene?"

"Si papà tutto bene, ora proprio tutto bene" e sorrise.

Thomas guardò il padre e gli fece l'occhiolino.

Sistemarono i bagagli nelle rispettive stanze e poi andarono nel patio.

"Sharon come sta il tuo bel tenente…"

"Lizzy ti prego, dammi un attimo di tregua, abbi pietà di me" e si mise le mani al petto.

"Sorry, ma Emiliy ci ha detto che lo avete salvato appena in tempo e così mi chiedevo…"

Sharon lanciò un occhiata verso la figlia " Andy sta bene ora, e se tutto procederà come spero, un giorno te le farò conoscere…" e le fece l'occhiolino.

"Come un giorno … ah ma allora…"

"Si allora… ed un giorno, perché non mi dimentico che mi hai sempre soffiato i ragazzi …" e rise.

Marion dalla finestra della cucina la stava osservando e non potè far a meno di sorridere, poi rivolta al marito "Sembra serena ora Charles, non credi"

Anche lui guardò la figlia "Si lo sembra cara, ma Jack non lascerà così facilmente, e per questo sono seriamente preoccupato".

Il pomeriggio passò veloce ed arrivò ora di cena.

Cenarono e poi vista la bella serata decisero di rimanere fuori ancora un po'. Rusty e Thomas iniziarono una partita a scacchi, Ricky ed Emily optarono per la musica, il colonnello stava fumando la sua pipa preferita e Lizzy con Marion parlavano di quadri.

Sharon chiuse gli occhi per un istante e pensò ad Andy. Lo aveva chiamato prima per dirgli che era arrivata, ma era stata una telefonata. Gli mancava terribilmente e si stupì di questo sentimento così intenso.

Tutto era accaduto così velocemente tra di loro da quando era stato liberato, ed ora si rendeva conto che non poteva più rinunciare a lui e questo se da un lato la spaventava dall'altro la rendeva immensamente felice. Decise di scendere alla spiaggia.

"Faccio un passeggiata fino al mare" e si alzò.

"Vuoi compagnia" le chiese il colonnello.

"Ok papà andiamo" e lo prese a braccetto.

Il mare era bellissimo con il colore delle stelle che vi si rispecchiavano.

"Vuoi parlarne" le chiese quando furono a riva.

"Uhm di cosa, del divorzio o dell'adozione"

"Di tutti e due"

"Sai quello che mi ha dato veramente fastidio è stato scoprire che Jack vi aveva già informati, gli avevo pregato di non farlo"

"Conosci tuo marito" la interruppe.

"Spero ex a breve, comunque ho preso queste decisioni dopo averci pensato molto. Rusty è un ragazzo che ha sofferto tanto, che è stato costretto a fare delle cose per sopravvivere che …" si fermò.

"Si, Jack ci ha detto pure questo"

Sharon era esterrefatta, se lo avesse avuto tra le mani in quel momento lo avrebbe sicuramente stritolato.

"Quindi papà capisci perché per me è molto importante dargli una famiglia. Aveva 15 anni quando sua madre lo abbandonò ed è dovuto crescere troppo in fretta, ma è un ragazzo fantastico. Prendermi cura di lui mi ha aiutato moltissimo in questi tre anni. Grazie a lui ho iniziato a demolire quelle barriere che mi ero costruita ed il divorzio poi è stata una conseguenza"

"Scusami, quindi il divorzio non è a causa del tenente" le chiese stupito.

"Andy papà, si chiama Andy. No ho deciso prima di capire di essermi innamorata di lui…. Ma, ora prima o dopo non ha più importanza, andrò fini in fondo".

Il colonnello strinse a se la figlia e tornarono verso casa.

_Continua…_


	12. capitolo 12

Capitolo 12

Anche oggi sarebbe stata una bella giornata di sole.

Si erano alzati tutti presto con l'idea di fare un picnic alla spiaggia.

Rusty era molto emozionato, non aveva mai fatto un picnic e tanto meno in riva al mare. Solo Sharon che lo conosceva bene poteva vedere quanto la cosa lo rendeva felice.

"Sei pronto" gli chiese

"Certo non devo mica preparare chissà cosa… è solo un picnic" ma nei suoi occhi si poteva leggere la gioia per questa nuova esperienza.

"Ok tesoro, ma dove sono finiti tutti, erano qui un attimo fa"

"Emily credo sia in camera sua a cambiarsi il costume… donne, tua sorella ha deciso all'ultimo momento che vuole dipingere quindi sta cercando i colori e gli altri … penso in giro"

"Va bene aspettami fuori, chiamo un attimo…"

"Flynn" le disse con un sorriso sornione.

"Si, chiamo un attimo Andy e poi ti raggiungo…. Noi dobbiamo parlare anche di questo" e si diresse al telefono.

Rusty uscì e la lasciò sola alla sua telefonata.

"Hey ciao bell' addormentato, ti ho svegliato" gli chiese sentendo una voce lievemente assonnata.

"No, non preoccuparti, non ho dormito molto questa notte… il braccio mi faceva un po' male, poi ha chiamato Louie, Taylor gli ha lasciati liberi per il fine settimana.. troppi straordinari, e così sta venendo qui"

"Ah capisco… e così ti fa male il braccio"

"Un po' avrei bisogno d'un infermiera.."

"Non tentarmi" gli disse desiderando di essere lì con lui.

"Mi manchi tesoro" le sussurrò

"Anche tu mi manchi amore mio" gli rispose dolcemente.

Sharon, era così assorta nella telefonata che non si accorse che dalla porta sul retro era entrato Jack, ed ora l'uomo dietro di lei, stava ascoltando, sempre più arrabbiato, lo scambio di battute tra la donna che considerava ancora a tutti gli effetti sua moglie ed uno sconosciuto all'altro capo del telefono.

Aveva un sospetto di chi fosse quello sconosciuto ma ….

"Ti amo" disse Sharon sempre incurante della sua presenza e chiuse la telefonata.

"Ma bene" tuonò una voce dietro di lei, spaventata si girò e lo vide.

"Jack cosa ci fai qui, chi ti ha fatto entrare" gli chiese allarmata.

"Non devo avere il permesso per vedere mia moglie ed i miei figli. Allora avevo ragione, ti vedi con qualcuno e da quello che ho sentito pare una cosa seria" ringhiò.

"Non sono affari tuoi quello che faccio, hanno smesso di esserlo vent'anni fa quando hai lasciato. Cosa faccio nella mia vita non è più un tuo problema… voglio il divorzio Jack" disse guardandolo negli occhi.

"Oh cara, sono ancora affari miei, per la Chiesa sei mia moglie e lo sarai sempre anche dopo il divorzio. Chi è il bastardo con cui esci" e mentre le urlava addosso , le si era avvicinato minacciosamente.

Sharon cercò di arretrare ma dietro di lei c'era il muro e non aveva via di fuga.

Lui la prese per il polso, la tirò a se bloccandola con il braccio dietro la schiena.

"Allora chi è il bastardo, ci sei andata a letto.." urlò.

Voleva sentire il suo nome uscire dalle sue labbra.

"Accorsi dalle urla arrivarono il colonnello con Thomas e Ricky.

"Toglile subito quelle luride mani di dosso" tuonò il colonnello

"Oh Sharon è arrivata la cavalleria, manca solo il tuo principe.." e rise con disprezzo

"Papà sei ubriaco" chiese Ricky preoccupato per la mamma

"No figliolo, ma anche se lo fossi stato, sentire la telefonata di tua madre con il suo amante, mi avrebbe reso sobrio immediatamente"

Sharon iniziò a tremare di rabbia… se solo avesse avuto la sua pistola pensò.

"Sei una …." Le urlò contro Jack ma non poté finire la frase

"Jack lasciala – gridò Thomas – o come è vero Dio ti ammazzo con le mie stesse mani"

Emily e Lizzy, nel frattempo, accorse anche loro dalle urla, erano sulle scale mentre Marion stava trattenendo Rusty dal lanciarsi contro l'uomo.

Jack mollò la presa e Sharon si accasciò a terra come un sacco vuoto.

Rusty ed Emily corsero da lei, la sollevarono e la misero sul divano, Marion corse in cucina e le portò un bicchiere d'acqua… Lizzy era pietrificata.

Ricky afferrò il padre prima che lo zio potesse prenderlo a pugni.

"Jack - minacciò il colonnello - se ti vedo ancora vicino a mia figlia giuro…"

"Papa – disse Ricky – credo sia meglio che te ne vada e ti prego segui il consiglio del nonno, lascia in pace la mamma, firma le carte del divorzio ed esci dalla sua vita"

Jack si liberò dalla presa del figlio e dandosi una parvenza di forza "Va bene Sharon mandami le carte dal tuo avvocato, le firmerò e così sarai libera di tornare dal tuo amante…è Flynn vero?"

Lei lo guardò stupita ma non rispose.

"Non mi serve una risposta, mi basta guardarti. Ho visto, quando sono venuto alla Crimini Maggiori, come vi parlate e gli sguardi che vi lanciate. Forse dovrei dire a quel pover' uomo di prepararsi… all'inizio sei appassionata.. ma poi diventi come un iceberg"

Sharon era sempre in silenzio, le parole di Jack le scivolavano addosso, non aveva più la forza di reagire.

Lui la guardò negli occhi e vi lesse solo disprezzo, guardò in quelli di Ricky ed Emily e vi lesse pena … in quelli di Rusty odio.

"Si dovrei propio avvisarlo – continuò volendola ferire – fare l'amore con te…."

"Fuori da casa mia - urlò allora Marion – vattene Jack, lasciaci in pace, esci dalla vita di mia figlia"

Ricky prese il padre e questa voltalo accompagnò alla macchina assicurandosi della sua partenza, poi torno a casa.

Sharon si alzò dal divano, senza parlare e senza guardare nessuno, salì le scale, entrò nella sua stanza, chiuse la porta, si sdraiò sul letto e come al solito pianse in silenzio.

Al piano di sotto erano tutti sconvolti da quello che era appena accaduto.

Rusty voleva andare da lei ma il colonnello gli fece capire che era meglio lasciarla da sola, sarebbe scesa quando ne era pronta.

Emily non era d'accordo e cercò il telefono di sua madre.

Andy era seduto sul divano. Provenza era arrivato da un po' ed ora stavano guardando una partita di calcio.

Non era il loro sport preferito ma non c'era di meglio in TV.

Squillò il telefono e con gli occhi sulla partita "Flynn" rispose.

"Tenente, lei non mi conosce, sono Emily Raydor, è per la mamma.."

"Sharon sta bene" chiese percependo l'ansia e la paura nella voce della ragazza

Provenza distolse immediatamente lo sguardo dalla partita e si fece serio.

"E' stato qui papà – riprese Emily con la voce rotta – è stato terribile, la mamma è distrutta, la prego venga, ha bisogno di lei…"

"Arrivo, dammi l'indirizzo"

"Grazie" gli dette l'indirizzo e riagganciò

"Louie devo andare, Sharon sta male" e gli raccontò l'accaduto

"Quel bastardo, vengo con te, lo faccio perché non puoi guidare e perché non sopporto Jack Raydor. Non approvo quello che c'è tra te e il capitano… no, non voglio nemmeno saperlo, ma non posso lasciarti andare da solo"

"Grazie mi cambio, avviso Nicole"

Indosso un paio di jeans e la lacoste viola, preparò una borsa con un cambio, la borsa per la toilette e chiamò Nicole.

Passarono da casa di Provenza preparò un cambio anche lui e poi partirono.

Emily non disse a nessuno che aveva chiamato il tenente Flynn.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato e Sharon era ancora nella sua stanza.

Marion salì al piano di sopra ma la porta era ancora chiusa e dall'interno non proveniva alcun rumore.

Conosceva la figlia, sapeva che in questi momenti voleva stare sola, che aveva bisogno del suo spazio ed anche se a malincuore sarebbe rimasta ad aspettare. Scese nuovamente e raggiunse gli altri sul patio.

"Allora" le chiese Thomas

"Niente è ancora chiusa in camera…"

"Ha solo bisogno di tempo, vedrai mamma .. è il suo modo di reagire" intervenne Lizzy poi la sua attenzione fu attirata dalla macchina che stava arrivando.

Continua

(Come promesso ecco Jack. So che molti avrebbero preferito che Sharon risolvesse tutto da sola…lei è una donna forte che sa gestire le sue cose…. Ma secondo me è solo una corazza che indossa per proteggersi dai sentimenti, dalle emozioni e dalle relazioni… spero quindi vi sia piaciuto il salvataggio della famiglia…ed il prossimo arrivo di Andy…con Provenza.)


	13. capitolo 13

Capitolo 13

Scesero dall'auto. "Uau - disse Provenza – che comitato d'accoglienza"

"Dai Louie andiamo, sono preoccupato per Sharon, la vedi" gli chiese. "No, non mi sembra" e si incamminarono.

Emily come vide i due uomini si alzò "Finalmente è arrivato" disse guardando gli altri. "Hai chiamato il tenente Flynn" le chiese stupito Rusty

Ora la ragazza sentiva su di se gli sguardi di tutti "Si, l'ho chiamato, non potevo stare qui ed aspettare, credo che in questo momento lui sia la cosa migliore per la mamma".

Ricky approvò la decisione della sorella.

"Spero che Flynn sia quello sexy con la polo viola" disse Emily per alleggerire la tensione.

"Lizzy McNills" la fulminò la madre. "Be mamma sarebbe un miglioramento dopo Jack".

Marion dovette ammettere che la figlia aveva ragione.

I due uomini nel frattempo erano arrivati al patio, Provenza guardò Rusty.

"Tenente – disse il ragazzo sono felice di vedervi" poi fece le presentazioni.

Il colonnello squadrò Andy quando questo gli dette la mano e poi lo fissò negli occhi come era abituato, in passato, a fare con i suoi soldati. Andy sostenne lo sguardo e non lo abbassò per primo, poi chiese di Sharon.

"E' nella sua stanza da stamattina, non ha voluto pranzare, non sapevo cosa fare, mi dispiace se l'ho disturbata, so che è in convalescenza" gli disse Emily

"Hai fatto bene a chiamarmi, per favore portami da lei"

Marion colse nella voce dell'uomo oltre che la preoccupazione anche l'amore per la figlia, si Emily aveva fatto bene a chiamarlo e mentre sua nipote lo accompagnava alla stanza "Tenente Provenza – disse rivolta all'altro uomo – prego si accomodi, porto subito da bere" e si diresse in cucina.

Andy aprì delicatamente la porta della stanza ed entrò. Lei era rannicchiata sul letto.

Anche se nessun suono usciva dalle sue labbra sapeva che stava piangendo, chiuse la porta e le si sedette a fianco accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli.

Sharon uscì dal torpore che l'aveva invasa, si girò verso di lui e si gettò tra le sue braccia come se fosse la cosa più naturale.

"Oh tesoro mio, cosa ti ha fatto" sussurrò accarezzandola sempre dolcemente. "Tu sei qui…" e tutto quello che si era tenuta dentro nel corso degli anni esplose prepotentemente e non riuscì più trattenere i singhiozzi.

Andy la cullò teneramente, baciandole i capelli sussurrandole ti amo, lei si sentiva protetta, sicura e non si preoccupò delle lacrime e dei singhiozzi ….lui era lì per lei…

Per la prima volta la sentirono piangere… ma non ne erano preoccupati.

Il colonnello guardò la nipote, si chiamare il tenente Flynn forse era stata la decisone migliore.

Rusty guardò Provenza "Tenente, Sharon…." chiese preoccupato il ragazzo. "Si starà meglio" e capì quanto profondo fosse il legame tra lei e Andy e sospirò….

"Andy – disse Sharon asciugandosi le lacrime – chi ti ha …"

"Emily – la interruppe – tua figlia era molto preoccupata per te… se avessi tra le mani quel bastardo".

Lei gli mise un dito sulle labbra "Basta non voglio parlarne più, tu sei qui ora e questa è l'unica cosa che mi importa, tienimi stretta"

Andy la strinse più forte a se ed il movimento gli procurò una lieve fitta di dolore ma lo ignorò. Le sollevò il mento e la bacio delicatamente.

Quando si separarono Sharon gli sussurrò sulle labbra "Ti amo".

"Ti amo anch'io, credo però sia meglio scendere ora, che ne dici, sono tutti molto preoccupati".

"Hai ragione, dovrò ringraziare Emily per averti chiamato, ho sempre affrontato tutto da sola ma ora Andy ho bisogno di te…". Lui la guardò "Allora siamo in due, anch'io ho bisogno di te, senza di te mi sento perso".

Lei lo guardò con tenerezza, se solo in passato le avessero detto di quanto dolce , sensibile e premuroso fosse quest'uomo avrebbe riso, ora invece non avrebbe più potuto rinunciare a lui.

Si baciarono ancora e poi uscirono dalla stanza, come sempre le loro mani si cercarono e le loro dita si intrecciarono riconoscendosi.

Arrivarono cosi nel patio e solo allora lui si ricordò della presenza di Provenza ma era troppo tardi gli aveva già visti mano nella mano e aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.

Quando Sharon lo vide si girò verso Andy… "Scusami" le sussurrò lui.

"Tenente - cercando di darsi un contegno - devo ringraziarla per avermi portato Andy"

L'uomo quasi si soffocò con la birra ma si riprese prontamente "Di nulla capitano è il mio secondo lavoro fare il taxista a Flynn".

Rusty rise, Provenza non ti deludeva mai, sapevi che avrebbe sempre detto una delle sue, quell'uomo per queste cose era una garanzia.

"Immagino che questa notte vi fermerete qui" disse sorprendendo tutti il colonnello.

Sharon guardò Andy e poi Provenza. "Capitano - disse il tenente più anziano - se mi guarda con quegli occhi non posso dirle di no".

"Perfetto tenente allora gli userò più spesso" e rise, poi guardò suo padre e muovendo solo le labbra lo ringraziò.

"Allora Ricky - disse andando sul pratico Marion - tu cederai ai nostri ospiti la tua stanza e dormirai con Rusty. Immagino sia tutto a posto, ora se volete scusarmi c'è una cena da preparare, ragazze venite con me" disse poi rivolta alle figlie.

Sharon a malincuore, avvertendone già la mancanza, liberò la sua mano da quella di Andy, erano state intrecciate da quando erano usciti dalla sua camera e segui la madre e la sorella.

Quando furono sole Marion si avvicinò alla figlia, le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle "Va meglio cara?"

"Si mamma meglio. Mi dispiace, avete dovuto assistere a quella scena pietosa, sono così imbarazzata.." e si portò le mani al viso.

"Sorellina tu non hai niente di cui imbarazzarti. Jack è stato … spero di non doverlo rivedere mai più".

"Oh Lizzy temo invece che io lo rivedrò molto presto, non è un uomo che dimentica tanto facilmente soprattutto se viene colpito nell'orgoglio".

"Vuoi dire che è ancora innamorato di te?" chiese stupita la sorella.

"Jack ha un modo suo d'amare, ma non credo lo sia. Non si è mai preoccupato ne di me ne dei suoi figli. Sapeva che qualunque cosa avesse combinato, l'avrei aiutato per amore dei ragazzi. Il divorzio per lui è stato una doccia fredda.

"Sei preoccupata" le chiese Marion pensando alle parole del marito…

"No mamma, sono decisa ad andare fino in fondo, voglio chiudere questo matrimonio…. Questo bluff di matrimonio".

Lizzy sorrise "Finalmente, chi dobbiamo ringraziare per questa nuova Sharon".

"Forse Rusty, quel ragazzo è fantastico in questo tre anni occupandomi di lui ho avuto modo di riflettere su molte cose, ho capito che quello che ero diventata non mi piaceva. Mi ero chiusa in me stessa non permettendo a nessuno di entrare nei miei spazi, di avere accesso ai miei sentimenti. Ho sempre fatto tutto da sola, crescere i figli, il lavoro, Jack non è mai stato presente. Quando Ricky ed Emily sono cresciuti mi sono ritrovata con un lavoro che devo ammettere non mi piaceva più molto, gli Affari Interni non sono il massimo, e …sola".

"Oh piccola- le disse Marion con gli occhi lucidi – dovevamo essere più presenti".

"No mamma, era la mia vita, sono state le mie scelte, dovevo gestire le cose a modo mio. Rusty è arrivato in un periodo di transizione, il nuovo lavoro, i nuovi colleghi. Come sapete da Jack ho deciso di addottoralo, volevo parlarne in questi giorni con i ragazzi ma poi con quello che è successo non ci sono riuscita".

Lizzy abbracciò la sorella "Penso che sia una cosa meravigliosa, quel ragazzo mi piace e poi ti adora".

"Non lo so questo, so che mi è molto legato, ne abbiamo passate tante quest'ultimo anno".

"Sharon per quello che ho potuto vedere ti vuole bene, tuo padre ed io siamo molto felici che entri a far parte della nostra famiglia ed anche Ricky ed Emily lo sono … ne abbiamo parlato con loro".

"Grazie mamma" e la baciò sulla guancia.

"Ed il tenente sexy dove si colloca in tutto questo" ridacchiò Lizzy. Sharon la guardò …sua sorella non cambierà mai.

Dal patio sentirono provenire delle risate. Provenza stava raccontando una delle loro avventure ed Andy stava cercando di difendersi. Sharon li raggiunse.

"No Louie – disse Andy – il cane era di tua moglie, come l'anello del resto quindi anche la colpa era tua".

"Ma bene – disse lei cercando di essere seria – immagino abbiate sorvolato il fatto che non vi siete accorti che c'era una rapina in corso perché troppo occupati a guardare le curve della ragazza".

Rusty aveva le lacrime agli occhi, all'epoca non li conosceva ancora, ma poteva immaginarsi la scena… si era da Flynn e Provenza combinare una cosa del genere.

"Come, come non ve ne siete accorti" intervenne basito Thomas. "A nostra difesa… sembrava una ragazza a posto, era così carina" rispose candidamente Andy guardando verso Sharon.

"Si, si tenente - lo fulminò lei – proprio carina.

Tutti risero cogliendo la punta di gelosia nella sua voce.

"Comunque - continuò Andy indicando Provenza - per colpa del suo anello ho dovuto aspettare che il suo cane ci restituisse l'unica prova a nostra disposizione, quell'animale si era mangiato il guanto" concluse con un rumoroso sospiro.

"Ha dovuto aspettare che il cane facesse la cacca" chiese Emily sgranando gli occhi mentre gli altri ridevano a crepapelle. " Si, Emily, ed indovina chi ha aspettato con lui" le rispose Sharon

"Darth Raydor" esordì Provenza. Lei lo incenerì.

Ora anche il colonnello non poté non trattenere un sorriso … Darth Raydor …

Sharon si avvicinò ad Andy, voleva averlo solo per lei per un po' "Ti va di vedere la casa ed il giardino in attesa della cena" gli disse ora con dolcezza. "Volentieri disse lui" e la seguì. Ricky e Rusty si scambiarono un sguardo che era tutto un programma.

Il giro della casa fu veloce, poi lo condusse sul retro dove c'era il giardino. Si fermò, lo guardò in quegli occhi color nocciola così profondi che ti ci potevi perdere "Il giro era una scusa, volevo averti tutto per me solo per un pochino" gli sorrise arrossendo. "L'avevo capito, ed anche gli altri credo" e la bacio.

In un attimo il bacio si fece più intenso, lui l'appoggiò al muro, le sue mani percorsero il suo corpo e lei l'attirò a se.

Anche se gli doleva il braccio fece scivolare la mano sotto il vestito. Il solo contatto delle sue dita sulla pelle nuda le procurò un brivido invitandolo ad intensificare il bacio. Continuò ad accarezzarla con movimenti lenti mentre la baciava e lei gemette nel bacio.

Poi improvvisamente"Mio Dio tesoro - le sussurro guardandola in quegli occhi verdi - è meglio se ci fermiamo qui" Lei lo guardò delusa "Andy…" mormorò "E' meglio così credimi, io ti voglio, sa Dio quanto ti voglio, ma ora è meglio se ci fermiamo".

Lei lo guardò e capì che non avrebbe mai smesso d'amarlo "Ti amo" gli sussurrò e tornarono dagli altri.

La cena fu molto piacevole e per tutta la sua durata Provenza tenne banco come al solito. Tutti lo ascoltarono rapiti immaginandosi di volta in volta le scene da lui descritte e nessuno ebbe il tempo di notare che sotto il tavolo la mano di Andy stava accarezzando dolcemente il ginocchio di Sharon e che lei, con la sua mano, lo stava guidando nel movimento.

La cena finì ma nessuno voleva porre termine alla bella serata. Lizzy propose allora di far spazio per la musica.

Il colonnello si ritirò sul dondolo in compagnia della sua inseparabile pipa mentre le canzoni degli Abba iniziarono a riscaldare l'ambiente.

Sharon guardò i figli e la sorella ballare, Thomas come al solito dondolava non era mai stato bravo…."Tu non hai voglia di lanciarti" le sussurrò Andy alle spalle, mentre le cingeva la vita a la tirava contro il suo torace.

Poteva sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli, chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. "Uhm aspetto un altro tipo di musica" ripose lei.

Come se il suo desiderio fosse stato sentito, il ritmo cambiò ed ora le note di un lento salivano verso le stelle. Lui la girò e la strinse a se, lei gli appoggiò la testa sul torace e cominciarono a ballare dimenticandosi di tutti gli altri.

Le accarezzo la schiena e lei ebbe un brivido…era come se non avessero mai smesso di essere così… dal matrimonio di Nicole. Come a memoria i loro occhi si cercarono e come allora Andy le baciò la fronte procurandole lo stesso brivido d'allora.

Marion si avvicinò a Provenza che non aveva mai staccato gli occhi dalla coppia che stava ballando un po' in disparte dagli altri. "Lei non approva vero?"

"Quello che penso io non ha importanza ma si, non approvo, penso che sia pericoloso, dannatamente pericolo, stanno giocando con il fuoco… ma li guardi… crede che a loro importi…crede che abbiano voglia di sentire ragioni…" e si girò verso l'anziana donna.

"Tenente posso immaginare le sue ragioni, Sharon è il vostro capo, ma mia figlia, la conosco bene, non prende le cose alla leggera e sicuramente non per quello che riguarda i suoi sentimenti" disse con tono di madre.

"Signora, non sarò certo io a rendergli le cose difficili, ma quei due me lo lasci ripetere scherzano veramente con il fuoco" e si allontano verso la spiaggia, lasciando la donna a scuotere la testa.

_Continua_


	14. capitolo 14

Capitolo 14

Andy non notò l'amico parlare con la signora McNills, era troppo preso da Sharon, dal suo profumo, dal suo corpo, aveva cercato di resistere ma ora averla così tra le sue braccia… la baciò teneramente sul collo e lei si strinse a lui ancora di più.

"Ti voglio" le sussurrò con passione e lei poté sentirne il desiderio.

Smise di ballare, lo prese per mano e lo condusse verso la porta sul retro. La loro fuga non passò inosservata ne al colonnello, seduto sul dondolo, ne a Thomas.

Salirono le scale in silenzio, non avevano bisogno di parole. Sharon lo fece entrare nella sua stanza.

Lui la spinse contro la porta chiusa ignorando il dolore al braccio e la baciò "Era tanto che avevo in mente di farlo" le sussurrò sulle labbra. Lei si aggrappò a lui "Uhm era tanto che lo desideravo…"

Lui le mise le mani a coppa sul viso e la trascinò in un bacio più profondo, poi scese con le mani lungo il collo accarezzandola dolcemente, arrivò alle spalle, toccò le spalline del vestito e lei ebbe un brivido. Le abbassò…. ed il vestito scivolò a terra.

Si stacco da lei e stette a guardarla. Sharon arrossì, era da tempo che non stava davanti ad un uomo con la sola biancheria intima. Andy ne percepì l'imbarazzo "Sei bellissima" le sussurrò sulle labbra. "Andy" piagnucolò lei.

Si baciarono ancora, non potevano farne a meno era un'esigenza vitale. La diresse al letto e l'adagiò sopra, non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

Lei l'attirò a se nuovamente per un altro bacio, aveva bisogno dei suoi baci….

Quando si fermarono per riprendere fiato, si mise seduto e si tolse la polo, lei fece per sfilargli la cintura ma lui la fermò, voleva guardarla mentre era lì distesa sul letto.

Si sfilò la cintura, i pantaloni e con rapidità i boxer poi si sdraiò vicino a lei. Come a comando le loro bocche si ritrovarono.

Lui prese ad accarezzarle il corpo provocandole brividi, le mise una mano dietro la schiena e con un rapido movimento le slacciò il reggiseno in pizzo nero, glielo sfilò e lo lasciò cadere a terra… il braccio gli doleva ma ci avrebbe pensato domani.

"Ti voglio" sussurrò lei "Aspetta non così in fretta, voglio prendermi tutto il tempo è troppo che ti desidero" le disse baciandola vicino al lobo dell'orecchio. Lei gemette di piacere al solo tocco.

Lentamente lui fece scivolare la mano lungo il torace per fermarsi sul seno, lo accarezzò dolcemente facendola fremere. Con la bocca seguì lo stesso percorso che in precedenza aveva tracciato la sua mano procurandole brividi lungo la colonna.

"Oh mio dio Andy, ti prego non ti fermare" riuscì a dire tra i sospiri. "Ho appena iniziato amore mio" le disse guardandola in quegli occhi verde giada che lo facevano impazzire.

Sharon gli prese la testa fra le mani, l'attirò a se e lo baciò intensamente… non era mai sazia dei suoi baci… non era mai stata baciata così.

La necessità di respirare gli costrinse a separarsi.

Guardandola negli occhi fece scivolare la mano lungo l'addome fino ad arrivare alle mutandine… le sfilò delicatamente ed iniziò ad accarezzarla "Sei bellissima tesoro mio, non immagini quanto sei bella". Lei poteva leggergli negli occhi l'amore ed il desiderio.

"Ti supplico – disse lei quasi piangendo, erano anni che non provava questa sensazione – non ce la faccio più" e strinse le lenzuola mentre lui continuava a toccarla.

Lui allora le fu sopra e la baciò profondo, poi senza interrompere il bacio entrò dentro di lei. Sharon si inarcò contro di lui ed emise un gemito di piacere e dolore, era una sensazione bellissima, come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo… i loro corpi uniti in una sola cosa.

Andy prese a muoversi lentamente… lentamente "Oh si - urlò lei - non ti fermare" disse pregandolo. "Ti amo, oddio Sharon".

Lei perse completamente il controllo "Oh non resisto" gemette. Lui intensificò il ritmo e vennero insieme sussurrando i loro nomi.

Poi la prese tra le braccia, lei appoggiò la testa sul suo torace, lui la tenne stretta mentre con la mano le accarezzava dolcemente i capelli.

Che strano era una cosa che le aveva sempre dato fastidio ma se lo faceva lui era meraviglioso.

"Ti amo tesoro" - sussurrò sfiorandole dolcemente i capelli con le labbra - è stato…."

"Oh Andy - lo baciò sul mento - è stato divino, più che divino" gli sorrise. "Sai tesoro la lista delle persone che devo ringraziare si allunga". Lei lo guardò perplessa.

"Si tuo fratello, Emily per avermi chiamato e .. Jack per aver lasciato….". Lei rise, era bella quando rideva, era bello sentirla ridere "Oh amore mio è la prima volta che qualcuno ringrazia Jack" e rise più forte.

Poi improvvisamente Andy le sollevò il mento e la fissò intensamente "Tu sei mia" le disse con passione. "Si - rispose lei - tua …. anima e corpo". E si baciarono con trasporto.

"Tesoro, non ne ho nessuna voglia, ma dovrei andare… Provenza starà sicuramente per esplodere" disse a malincuore.

"Ti prego resta, dormi con me". Lui le spostò dolcemente una ciocca di capelli dal viso e la mise dietro l'orecchio, lei sospirò al tocco.

Si addormentarono abbracciati e per la prima volta fu per entrambi un sonno tranquillo.

La mattina li trovò ancora nella stessa posizione della notte trascorsa.

"Buongiorno dormito bene" le disse accarezzandole la schiena… il dolore al braccio era quasi scomparso..

"Uhm come un ghiro e tu" si strinse a lui. "Come papà ghiro" e risero insieme.

"Ora tesoro, devo veramente alzarmi, devo andare nell'altra stanza prima che …" Lei gli sorrise "Andy abbiamo fatto l'amore nella casa dei miei, penso che sia un po' tardi ora per preoccuparsi della mia reputazione, non trovi"

Lui non poteva che concordare, questa donna aveva il potere di fargli perdere la testa. Senza darle alcun preavviso la rotolò sulla schiena e le fu sopra. Lei poteva sentire il suo desiderio sulla coscia.

La baciò profondamente percorrendo con le mani il suo corpo. Fecero l'amore un'altra volta, questa volta fu più dolce.. più tenero…

Quando scesero era già mezza mattina. Trovarono Thomas in cucina "Ben alzati piccioncini, immagino abbiate trascorso una bella nottata" e ridacchiò.

Sharon lo incenerì con lo sguardo ma lui non se ne preoccupò. "Se cercate il tenente Provenza, cosa che dubito, è partito stamattina presto"

"Come partito" chiese Andy ora preoccupato. "Si era piuttosto scocciato" e rise guardandoli. Sharon arrossì.

"Ha ricevuto una telefonata - continuò Thomas - e poi ha detto che doveva rientrare a Los Angeles, non so altro… ma torniamo a voi due, che intenzioni hai con mia sorella tenente" disse rivolto ad Andy cercando di nascondere il sorriso. "Thomas - lei lo colpì al braccio - sono abbastanza grande per .."

"Oh dai principessa è da quando mi sono alzato che provo la battuta, lo sai abbiamo le camere vicine…".

Sharon nascose il viso, rosso ora come un pomodoro, nella spalla di Andy che non poteva fare a meno di ridere.

Lui guardando verso di lei "Solo intenzioni serie" le sorrise e la baciò sulla fronte. "Perfetto - rise Thomas - ora sono tranquillo, posso raggiungere gli altri alla spiaggia, voi venite con me? abbiamo deciso di fare il picnic".

Si guardarono, la voglia era di stare soli ma "Per me va bene - disse Andy guardandola - prima però provo a chiamare Louie sapete…" e sia allontanò. Sharon lo seguì con lo sguardo.

"Sai - le disse il fratello - non lo conosco molto bene ma mi piace, vedo che ti rende felice" e la guardò. "Oh fratellone lui è … meraviglioso. Mi sento come una ragazzina al suo primo amore. Lui è dolce, premuroso, sa sempre quello che desidero e mi fa ridere".

"Con Jack non è stato cosi" le chiese. "No con lui non lo è mai stato, non è mai stato attento alle mie esigenze, non si è mai preoccupato ne di me ne dei suoi figli".

Thomas capì quanto quel matrimonio l'aveva fatta soffrire.

Andy tornò poco dopo, notarono dal suo volto che era preoccupato.

Sharon gli avvicinò, gli sfiorò il viso "Problemi con Provenza".

"Quelli riesco gestirli tesoro, problemi di lavoro, pare abbiano un sospetto per l'omicidio della guardia, è il figlio del comandante Spencer"

"Oh no, Andy dobbiamo rientrare, perché Provenza non mi ha informato, perché Taylor non mi ha chiamata"

"Sharon, Taylor ha dato l'ordine di non dirtelo, sa che tra te e Spencer non corre buon sangue ancora dai tempi degli Affari Interni". Sharon capì perché volevano tenerla lontana.

Quando ancora era agli Affari Interni aveva dovuto indagare su di lui per certe tangenti. Sapeva che era sporco ma Spencer, grazie alle sue conoscenze era riuscito a bloccare l'inchiesta. Così l'avevano spedita ad occuparsi del vice capo Johnson ed il commissario aveva continuato con i suoi sporchi affari.

"Andy cosa devo fare" gli chiese. "Lui fu stupito "Capitano chiedi a me, non hai bisogno del mio consiglio, so che farai la scelta giusta" e la baciò.

Lei ci pensò un attimo e "Allora tenente - disse cingendoli la vita – credo che me ne resterò qui buona buona e mi godrò un'altra notte insieme a te".

"Perfetto ma non c'era un picnic in programma" e la baciò.

Si avviarono verso la spiaggia e le loro mani si intrecciarono.

Continua

_(Chiedo scusa,volevo aspettare ancora un po' ma non ho saputo resistere…. Vi confesso che non è stato facile questo capitolo… spero sia piaciuto fatemi sapere…se la storia vi piace. Grazie") _


	15. capitolo 15

Capitolo 15

"Buongiorno difensori della legge" disse entrando, con la sua solita faccia tosta Jack, nella sala omicidi.

Provenza scattò immediatamente in piedi "Cosa vuoi Jack, il capitano non c'è" ed indicò l'ufficio vuoto. "Lo so che lei non c'è…uhm manca anche il tenente Flynn…" disse l'ultima frase sottovoce.

Provenza sperò che l'uomo non volesse indagare oltre, sapeva dei suoi sospetti.

"Sono qui per difendere Karl Spencer, dove avete portato il mio cliente" chiese con il solito tono arrogante.

"In sala interrogatori, ma aspetta, lui non ha richiesto un avvocato" gli disse irritato Provenza.

"Lui no ma suo padre, il comandante Spencer si, e quindi ora mi porterete da lui" il tono non accettava repliche

Provenza fece cenno a Sanchez di accompagnarlo e poi decise di aspettare a chiamare il capitano, voleva capire le intenzione dell'uomo.

"Ragazzo non parlare – disse Jack come aprì la porta – lascia fare a me!"

Tao guardò verso Raydor sapendo che il suo arrivo avrebbe significato guai per tutti loro.

Il ragazzo non ha chiesto la presenza di un legale" disse Amy seccata. "Come ho già detto ai suoi colleghi la fuori, lui no ma il padre si e … sappiamo tutti chi sia suo padre" gli rispose spocchioso

Tao fece un cenno ad Amy di calmarsi.

"Che prove avete contro il mio cliente" chiese Raydor. ""Una registrazione lo pone sulla scena del crimine, alcuni testimoni lo hanno visto vicino alla vittima prima che questa cadesse a terra ed inoltre correre via nascondendo qualcosa nella giacca"

"Non avete nulla in mano per trattenerlo solo prove circostanziali e voi lo sapete, quindi esigo che lo rilasciate immediatamente"

Per il tutto il tempo il ragazzo era rimasto in silenzio, sapeva che suo padre sarebbe intervenuto. Questa volta si era spinto troppo oltre, ma ne sarebbe uscito pulito come sempre… era il figlio del comandante Spencer. Seguì il suo avvocato quando i due poliziotti gli fecero cenno che poteva alzarsi.

Prima di allontanarsi dalla sala omicidi con il suo cliente,Jack lanciò uno sguardo prima verso la scrivania vuota di Flynn e poi verso Provenza ed in quello sguardo non c'era nulla di buono.

I ragazzi con Lizzy stavano giocando a pallavolo in riva al mare, Thomas era seduto vicino alla madre mentre il colonnello leggeva il giornale.

Andy si sedette sul telo e Sharon gli si accoccolò vicino posandogli la testa sulla spalla. Con un braccio lui le cinse la vita mentre con l'altra mano giocò con i suoi capelli… li accarezzava e poi li attorcigliava fra le dita.

Era stato con diverse donne da dopo il divorzio ma per nessuna aveva provato quello che sentiva per lei, c'era il desiderio, sì la desiderava ogni momento… ma era di più.

Sentiva la necessità di proteggerla, di renderla felice, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei. Non era sicuro dell'intensità del sentimento che Sharon provava per lui, sapeva che lei lo amava, ma era molto riservata con le sue emozioni. Questo però non gli importava… l'amava e basta senza riserve.

Sharon accanto a lui si dimenticò di quello che la circondava. Il tocco delle sue dita le procurava una sensazione di calore lungo il corpo.

Era sempre stata riservata con le sue emozioni ma ora non le importava più, amava quest'uomo di un amore così profondo che a volte ne aveva quasi paura. Anche in passato si era sentita attratta fisicamente da lui quando era agli Affari Interni e quando il più delle volte erano l'uno contro l'altra. Era un uomo attraente non c'erano dubbi….

Quando per la sua inchiesta era diventata una presenza fissa nella Divisione si era resa conto che cercava sempre più spesso di averlo vicino.

Quella notte che l'aveva chiamata dopo essere stato aggredito, averlo visto ferito e quasi accasciarsi tra le sue braccia, le aveva procurato una strana sensazione. Ma solo in questi giorni aveva realizzato che lo amava, che lo aveva sempre amato….Sorrise, forse era proprio destino stare qui, ora tra le sue braccia.

Aveva amato Jack, era il padre dei suoi figli, ma ….Andy era l'uomo della sua vita, per il quale avrebbe lottato, per il quale avrebbe anteposto se stessa.

"Andy ti va una passeggiata" gli chiese. "Qualunque cosa con te tesoro" le sorrise.

Si alzarono, le loro mani si cercarono…. le loro dita si intrecciarono subito.

Il colonnello li aveva osservati sbirciando attraverso il giornale, aveva capito che Flynn, non riusciva ancora a chiamarlo per nome come facevano gli altri,era proprio quello che ci voleva per sua figlia.

All'inizio aveva avuto delle perplessità quando lo aveva visto la prima volta e poi, dopo aver saputo da Thomas la sua storia, le perplessità si erano trasformate in preoccupazioni. In questi due giorni lo aveva osservato, aveva notato con quanto amore era attento alle esigenze di Sharon, che fra le altre cose non aveva mai visto così felice, ed aveva deciso di dargli una possibilità.. più di una possibilità. Sorrise e tornò al suo giornale.

Quando fu certo che nessuno gli avrebbe visti, Andy si fermò e l'attirò tra le sue braccia, la baciò sfiorandole le labbra con la lingua, lei rispose all'invito ed il bacio si fece più intenso.

"Andy- disse con voce fioca restando stretta a lui – quando rientriamo devo parlare con Taylor, devo dirgli di…. ". Lui non la lasciò finire, la bloccò in un altro bacio questa volta più duro, più profondo.

Si stacco da lei solo per respirare e guardandola negli occhi "Lo credo anch'io" si sdraiò sulla sabbia e la tirò sopra di lui.

Ripresero a baciarsi con passione incuranti del fatto che la loro assenza prolungata non sarebbe passata inosservata.

Furono disturbati dal suono del cellulare di Andy.

"Dimmi Louie" disse guardando Sharon che nel frattempo aveva raddrizzato la schiena in modalità capitano Raydor. "Immagino lei sia li con te" mugugnò l'amico. "Sì, è solo per questo che mi hai chiamato o.."

Sharon nel frattempo lo stava osservando preoccupata.

"Flynn passamela si tratta di lavoro e .. di Jack". Al nome dell'uomo Andy contrasse la mascella e Sharon capì che era una cosa seria.

"Capitano Raydor - rispose - prego parli pure tenente" ed attese. "Capitano è per il figlio di Spencer, è arrivato il suo avvocato è ..". Lei lo interruppe "Non mi stupisco di questo sapevamo che sarebbe arrivato conoscendo il padre, allora…" ed intanto guardò Andy. "Si, ma il suo avvocato è Jack Raydor" rispose Provenza tutto d'un fiato

Sharon trasalì al nome del marito. Ora era veramente un casino. Guardò nuovamente verso Andy, lui capì, dovevano rientrare a Los Angeles.

"Grazie tenente, so che ha ricevuto l'ordine di non dirmi nulla, parto immediatamente, sarò li nel tardo pomeriggio e per favore non dica a Taylor che mi ha chiamata".

Raggiunsero gli altri che dalle loro facce capirono che c'erano guai in arrivo.

"Mi dispiace dobbiamo ritornare al lavoro, è un'emergenza" disse scusandosi. "Oh mamma ma siamo arrivati solo ieri uffi" e sbuffò. "Lo sai Emily com'è il mio lavoro, voi restate qui..,anche tu Rusty"

Andy guardò il ragazzo e capì dall'espressione che non voleva lasciare Sharon "Tesoro - le sussurrò- portiamolo con noi.. guardalo"

"Sharon ho promesso a Buzz che lo avrei aiutato nella scelta della nuova videocamera.. ho promesso" disse con la più grande faccia tosta. "Sharon ha promesso" le disse Andy e strizzo l'occhio a Rusty.

Lei accolse la scusa "Ok va bene - e poi rivolta all'uomo al suo fianco –sei proprio fatto di zucchero" e si diressero verso casa.

Andy andò in bagno per controllare la ferita, non era stato molto a riposo col braccio.. rise. Sharon lo seguì.

"Oh amore –disse lei entrando –lasciami vedere, è un po' arrossata… scusami non mi sono preoccupata molto del tuo braccio…" e ridacchiò.

"Non devi, sto bene, è solo un graffio, solo 8 punti, ho avuto di peggio" e le sorrise. "Si ma non dovevo ieri sera…" ed appoggiò la testa sul suo petto. "Primo, ho cominciato io e secondo anche con il braccio al collo avrei fatto l'amore con te ieri sera" e la baciò.

"Obs scusate pensavo fosse libero" Rusty rise coprendosi gli occhi.

"Scusaci noi…." ed arrossì mentre Andy non poté trattenere una piccola risata. "No ragazzi, veramente, so che mi devo abituare a questo, però cercate di mantenere le PDA entro certi limiti quando non siete soli"

"Un bacio è entro certi limiti…" gli chiese ridendo. " Andy" lo raggelò Sharon. "Va bene, va bene entro certi limiti, promesso".

Rusty uscì dal bagno scrollando la testa… quei due…

Il rientro a Los Angeles fu silenzioso. Sharon portò il ragazzo al condominio e poi accompagnò Andy a casa.

"Oh amore avevo in programma un'altra serata" gli disse sfiorandogli il braccio. "Lo so tesoro mio anch'io, ma …il lavoro ti chiama mio bel capitano" sorrise.

Lei si girò verso di lui e lo baciò. Ogni volta si perdeva nei suoi baci… si erano baciati spesso in quei giorni, anzi più di spesso ma ogni volta era sempre come se fosse la prima, lui era un baciatore superlativo. Poi improvvisamente si staccò da lui.

"Andy quante donne hai baciato nella tua vita" gli chiese seria. La domanda lo colse di sorpresa "Oddio Sharon ma ti sembra la cosa da chiedermi proprio ora… sei gelosa"

"No non sono una donna gelosa, mi chiedevo i tuoi baci sono così…" continuando a fissarlo. "Fantastici" rise lui. " Diciamo che non sono male" arrossì lei prendendolo in giro. "Non sono male.. ora ti faccio vedere i… non sono male"

E la baciò. Il bacio fu così intenso, così profondo che alla fine le girava la testa.

"Allora come bacio ora tesoro" le sussurrò sulle labbra. "Meravigliosamente" sospirò. "Allora adesso posso andare a casa contento" rise. "Ti accompagno dentro"le disse lei

"No tesoro, ci siamo già surriscaldati troppo qui dentro, in casa…." E le fece quello sguardo sornione che la faceva impazzire

"Uhm forse hai ragione, se non faccio tardi passo dopo" e si mordicchiò il labbro

"No vai da Rusty, forse è il caso che gli parli di noi, non vorrei imbarazzarlo con la mia presenza" le disse spostandole delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte. "Ma perché sei cosi dolce… parlerò con Rusty"

Si baciarono ancora poi lei si diresse al lavoro e lui entrò in casa.

Quando arrivò la voce di Taylor si sentiva già nel corridoio della Crimini Maggiori sovrastando persino il rumore dei suoi tacchi.

"Esigo e vi ripeto esigo, che sarò solo io in futuro ad interrogare Karl Spencer e che qualsiasi azione dovrà prima avere la mia approvazione, sono stato abbastanza chiaro, mi avete sentito" urlò l'uomo

"Chiarissimo Capo – gli disse lei con un tono di voce bassissimo, il che implicava che era veramente arrabbiata.

Taylor si girò verso di lei e poi lanciò un'occhiataccia in direzione di Provenza "Capitano – disse infine - non pensavo rientrasse oggi"

"Sesto senso" gli rispose ironicamente. "Stavo dicendo ai suoi uomini che la situazione è molto delicata, dobbiamo agire con i piedi di piombo, il comandante Spencer ha amicizie…" ma non riuscì a terminare

"Si sono chi siano queste amicizie, mi ricordo, ho già avuto a che fare con lui ma questo capo lei lo sa già vero"

Provenza _rise tra i baffi_ ora era in azione Darth Raydor ed almeno questa volta la vittima non era lui.

"Immagino sia stato fatto tutto secondo le regole, vero tenente" disse rivolta verso l'uomo che non la smetteva di ghignare.

"Certo capitano - si ricompose - gli abbiamo chiesto se voleva un legale ma lui non ci ha risposto, ad essere onesti ha sempre fatto scena muta a tutte le domande che gli abbiamo posto"

"Vede capo tutto secondo le regole" lo guardò ironicamente lei.

Poi -continuò Provenza - è arrivato il suo avvocato" concluse. "E qualcuno di voi ha sentito l'esigenza di avvisare il capitano - disse Taylor - anche contravvenendo al mio ordine"

Doveva stare calma "Capo pensavo di dirigere questa divisione, comunque starò dietro le quinte, tenente Provenza sarà lei, per tutti, a dirigere l'indagine"

"D'accordo capitano ci mettiamo subito al lavoro" disse . Lei osservandolo "Scusatemi vado nel mio ufficio, tenente può seguirmi" e non sia spettava un no

Taylor se ne andò e Provenza supponendone il perché la seguì nel suo ufficio.

"Tenente non stiamo a giraci intorno, volevo parlarle di quello che è successo questo fine settimana a casa dei miei genitori"

"Capitano preferirei di no" disse iniziando ad irritarsi. "Temo che sia necessario, gradirei che tutto restasse tra lei, Andy e me, con Emily e Ricky ho già parlato e con Rusty affronterò l'argomento stasera"

"Capitano – la interruppe – sa come la penso, ne abbiamo già discusso, ma stia tranquilla il vostro segreto è al sicuro con me" lui non ne avrebbe più parlato. "Grazie tenente ora può andare".

Quando l'uomo uscì si tolse gli occhiali, si massaggiò le tempie …. con Taylor ne avrebbe parlato domani, ora era tardi.

_Continua _


	16. capitolo 16

Capitolo 16

"Rusty sono a casa" posò la borsa accanto alla lampada e si tolse le scarpe.

Il ragazzo uscì dalla sua camera e le andò incontro "Pensavo andassi da Flynn" disse sorpreso del fatto che fosse rientrata a casa così presto.

Sharon capì che non poteva più aspettare, era arrivato il momento di parlargli "Hai cenato" disse guardandolo. "Si già fatto, ho lasciato in frigo un piatto di tagliatelle ed un insalata, scegli quello che preferisci" e fece e per tornare verso la stanza.

"Grazie, mi fai compagnia, vorrei parlarti un attimo" aprì il frigo e anche se a malincuore optò per l'insalata… che stress mantenere la linea.

Rusty s'immaginò l'argomento della conversazione, si appoggiò al tavolo "Sharon, senti non mi devi nessuna spiegazione è la tua vita" disse spostandosi il ciuffo dalla fronte. "Si ma tu ne fai parte e come ho parlato con Ricky ed Emily è giusto che lo faccia anche con te, diventerai mio figlio…" gli sorrise con dolcezza.

"Ok va bene ma…" non voleva sentire particolari. Sharon fece un profondo respiro, si passò la mano sulla fronte "Rusty so che la cosa ti ha sorpreso, ha stupito pure me, più che stupito…, voglio sapere però se questo ti sta bene … Andy e me insomma" gli chiese aspettando con ansia la sua risposta.

Lui non era stupito ne sorpreso, gli aveva osservati, non gli era sfuggito il lento avvicinamento prima sul lavoro e poi anche nel privato con la scusa delle cene in amicizia "Sharon sono felice quando ti vedo felice e serena e se lui ha il potere di fare questo per me va bene"

"La stupì come sempre, gli occhi iniziarono ad inumidirsi "Grazie, è tutto così nuovo per me… non pensavo di.."

"Ok Sharon ora però non voglio i particolari, per me va bene finché va bene a te ma niente PDA in mia presenza". Lei sorrise "Ok lo prometto – _o almeno ci provo pensò_ – Rusty nessuno al lavoro deve sapere …"

Lui sorrise, come se anche gli altri non sospettassero "Ok immaginavo, ora torno in camera, stavo studiando per il College, notte". Le gli sorrise "Notte sogni d'oro".

Raccolse il piatto, lo posò nella lavastoviglie finì di riordinare la cucina poi si prese un bicchiere di Merlot e si diresse verso il bagno… aveva bisogno di rilassarsi.

Mise nella vasca il suo bagnoschiuma preferito al profumo di sandalo ed accese le candele. Si tolse i vestiti, si raccolse i capelli sulla nuca e si immerse nella schiuma profumata.

Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la mente vagasse…. ma come accadeva sempre più spesso in quei giorni pensò ad Andy.

Il suono del cellulare la ridestò, era lui "Ciao tesoro mio, so che è tardi, cosa stai facendo" le chiese con voce profonda.

Amava come la chiamava …Tesoro mio… ne amava il suo quando usciva dalle sue labbra… la faceva sentire così preziosa, così desiderata "Hmm mi sto rilassando" e soffiò una bolla. "Provo ad indovinare come …un bicchiere di vino, candele e … la vasca".

Oh quell'uomo come faceva a conoscerla così bene "Esatto però.." sbuffò spostando la schiuma. "Ti rilasseresti meglio in compagnia vero" le disse. "Si" piagnucolò lei. Lui sorrise all'idea "Vedrai che rimedieremo presto" immaginandosi già li "Prometti" gli chiese timidamente. "Oh Tesoro non ho bisogno di promettere" e rise.

"Hmm domani parlo con Taylor, poi ti chiamo" e sia carezzò una gamba. "Ok ora cerca di rilassarti a domani… mi manchi amore" sussurrò ""Anche tu, a domani"

Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi… no, non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di lui.

Non dormì molto bene quella notte, troppi pensieri si rincorrevano nella sua mente, ed il desiderio di essere tra le sue braccia non migliorò certo il sonno.

Era stanca ancora prima di iniziare la giornata. Indossò il tailleur nero di Armani, uno stilista che adorava, la camicetta color avorio, ai piedi le sue Ferragamo preferite e lasciò che i capelli mossi le ricadessero in leggere onde sulle spalle. Si, si sentì perfetta pronta per affrontare il Capo.

Quando arrivo trovò Sanchez alla scrivania "Buongiorno Julio" e per la prima volta lo chiamò per nome.

"Giorno capitano – rispose sorpreso – mattiniera oggi" distogliendo lo sguardo dalle carte che aveva davanti.

"Devo parlare con Taylor e…" alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Lo so ci si deve preparare spiritualmente" ridacchiò l'uomo. Lei rise "Ha ragione, forse dovevo fare una seduta di ioga prima"

"Forse capitano… come sta il tenente Flynn" le domandò timidamente.

La domanda la colse alla sprovvista, possibile che avesse capito …"Bene, la ferita ora non gli duole più ed anche l'umore è migliorato…" _più che migliorato pensò_ ed arrossì lievemente.

"Mi scusi se mi sono permesso ma sa … so che per lei il tenente è importante…" lasciò morire la frase. "Julio quando l'hai capito" chiese senza mezzi giri di parole. "E' un po' che ce ne siamo accorti" rispose imbarazzato abbassando lo sguardo

"Come accorti, chi altro …" non era preparata. "Tao e Buzz, signora, abbiamo notato già da un po' che tra voi le cose erano cambiate…insomma … poi con il rapimento…"

Le sembrava strano parlarne con Sanchez, ma lui era bravo ad ascoltare "Mi dispiace…non mi sono resa conto che …"

"Capitano non mi deve spiegazioni, va bene così" le disse sorridendo. "Grazie Julio … ora mi aspetta Taylor …" e si diresse verso il suo ufficio.

Lo incontrò sulla porta "Buongiorno capitano, aveva bisogno" chiese mentre entrava. "Si capo dovrei parlarle, posso" era una cosa che odiava, parlare del suo privato, ma erano le regole.

"Prego – la fece entrare – si accomodi" indicandole la sedia di fronte a lui. Si sedette ed incominciò a giocare con l'orlo della gonna.

"Voleva parlarmi del caso immagino" le chiese sedendosi di fronte a lei.

Non era proprio di quello , pensò, ma meglio prenderla alla larga …"Si anche … immagino sia da escludere mettere i telefoni di casa Spencer sotto controllo vero…. ma ipotizzare di seguirlo …". Lui si sporse verso di lei "I telefoni sono fuori discussioni, sorvegliarlo … si ricorda cosa è successo con Stroh ed il vice capo Johnson … " la guardò pensando intanto quale potesse essere l'altro motivo del colloquio.

"Si ma noi abbiamo dei riscontri oggettivi, potremo seguirlo, sono sicura che ci riproverà ancora, si sente troppo tranquillo, troppo al di sopra di ogni cosa" replicò lei

"Va bene, mi ha convinto, mi occuperò io di tutto, troverò chi può pedinarlo … è fuori discussione che lo faccia una della divisione" ma chi poteva prendere

"D'accordo capo, ora volevo parlarle di un'altra cosa" e si aggiustò gli occhiali.

Taylor si fece serio, capì che questa era la vera ragione del colloquio "Prego capitano, sono tutt'orecchi" poggiò la testa sullo schienale della sedia e si preparò

"Verrò subito al dunque, lo sa che non amo girare intorno alle cose, sto frequentando un collega e.." doveva trovare le parole giuste. "Non ci sono regole che lo proibiscano capitano, non è un problema, in che divisione lavora" le chiese incuriosito … Darth Raydor aveva un uomo…

"Appunto capo questo potrebbe essere il problema" _avanti Sharon hai affrontato cose peggiori_ ….

Taylor si fece attento "dove lavora" ripeté ora con un tono più severo. Lei lo guardò negli occhi "Alla Crimini Maggiori è … il tenente Flynn" sputò tutto d'un fiato, l'aveva detto c'era riuscita.

"Flynn – urlò l'uomo - … ma come , ma quando è iniziata questa..no, lasci stare, dal rapiment prima" questo poteva essere un problema

"Da dopo il rapimento capo, non avrei mai pensato ma è successo ed ora glielo riferisco solo per rispetto delle regole, faremo in modo che la nostra vita privata non interferisca con il lavoro" sarebbe stato difficile pensando ad Andy

"E' un a cosa seria" chiese l'uomo basito dalla notizia, tra tutti gli uomini che poteva interessare alla Raydor non aveva mai pensato a Flynn

"Mi scusi capo ma questi non sono affari suoi, era mio dovere informarla ma nulla di più. Ora mi scusi torno al lavoro, abbiamo un omicida da prendere" _ma come si permetteva…_

"Va bene per il momento non intendo fare nulla, ma vi terrò d'occhio" disse seccato e la liquidò.

Sharon uscì e si appoggiò alla porta sospirò..avrebbe chiamato Andy più tardi. Ritornò alla sala omicidi. Tao stava mettendo la foto di Karl Spencer sulla lavagna sotto il nome sospetto accanto a quella della vittima, Provenza era al telefono ed Amy e Sanchez alle loro scrivanie.

"Ho parlato con Taylor – disse attirando la loro attenzione – controllare i telefoni è fuori discussione, ma ha accettato la sorveglianza, naturalmente sceglierà personalmente gli uomini adatti per questo e non sarà nessuno di noi. Sono sicura che Spencer colpirà ancora"

"E nel frattempo cosa dobbiamo fare, aspettare" disse irritato Provenza che aveva terminato la telefonata. "No tenente –rispose con fermezza – controlliamo nuovamente i filmati e spulciamo nella sua vita, dobbiamo scoprire chi sono i suoi amici, chi frequenta, non credo troveremo denuncie a suo carico, il padre avrà sicuramente insabbiato tutto, ma noi controlliamo"

Erano tutti concentrati che non si accorsero dell'arrivo di Jack Raydor. "Sharon – le disse usando un tono indisponente – devo parlarti".

Sharon trasalì quando lo vide, era la prima volta dopo la scenata a casa dei suoi "Jack se sei qui come avvocato di Spencer va bene, altrimenti sono occupata e noi non abbiamo più nulla da dirci" gli rispose gelida.

"Abbiamo molto da dirci" le urlò.

Provenza si alzò dalla sedia e le si avvicinò "Jack hai sentito il capitano, abbiamo un omicidio da risolvere, se sei qui come legale ok altrimenti vattene" intervenne

"Vedo che hai sempre cavalieri pronti a difenderti…manca sempre lui però.." disse l'ultima frase con tono più basso guardando verso la scrivania di Flynn. Intanto le si era fatto più vicino. "Jack vattene" gli disse cercando di non perdere il controllo.

Anche Sanchez si alzò dalla sedia e si mise a fianco del capitano.

"Ok ragazzi- disse guardando i due uomini – mi calmo. Sharon possiamo parlare nel tuo ufficio" le chiese. "Va bene Jack, ma non ho molto tempo, andiamo" e fece cenno ai suoi di stare tranquilli… _quando erano diventati così protettivi nei suoi confronti si chiese._

Continua_ .._


	17. capitolo 17

Capitolo 17

"Jack cosa vuoi" gli chiese quando furono entrati. "Mi ha telefonato il tuo avvocato, mi ha detto che è tutto pronto basta solo la mia firma sui documenti. Davvero Sharon vuoi gettare via 20 anni di matrimonio per una relazione… e con Flynn poi"

Lei lo guardò e rise sarcastica "Il nostro matrimonio è finito da anni Jack, tu ed io siamo solo degli estranei oramai, non abbiamo più nulla in comune, solo i figli ma …forse nemmeno quelli visto quanto ti interessi a loro" e si sedette dietro la scrivania

"Sharon non cominciare con ..". Lei si passò una mano sulla fronte "Va bene Jack non toccherò l'argomento figli. Non voglio il divorzio, come credi tu per una relazione, questo matrimonio non ha più senso, è solo un bluff come si dice a poker, immagino tu ne conosca il significato …" lo guardò fredda negli occhi

Lui non raccolse "Lo sai che mi spetta parte del tuo patrimonio e metà della tua pensione" disse invece caustico. "Vedi Jack alla fine per te è sempre e solo una questione di soldi – e pensò a Lizzy che lo credeva ancora innamorato – ma mi spiace deluderti, non avrai nulla, sei tu che mi devi risarcire per tutti questi anni. Firma le carte senza creare problemi se non vuoi scoprire com'è essere portati davanti ad un giudice per abbandono di minore. Ora per favore lascia come hai sempre fatto…questa volta sono io che te lo chiedo"

"Lo ami" le chiese irritato. "Non credo siano … ma .. si Jack lo amo, non pensavo potesse succedermi ma mi sono innamorata" era inutile fingere.

Cos'ha che …" la interruppe. "Ti prego Jack" e sospirò spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dal viso

"Cos'ha che io non ho" doveva saperlo, era il suo orgoglio che lo richiedeva. "Va bene Jack … lui mi ama, mi fa sentire la cosa più importante al mondo, mi fa sentire protetta, è sempre al mio fianco, quando ho bisogno di lui.. lui c'è non lascia, mi fa ridere… potrei continuare all'infinito ma credo che ti possa bastare vero .."

"Si Sharon, basta. I ragazzi.. l'ultima volta non ho potuto parlare con loro, non ero in me in quel giorno"

"A loro sta bene, sono contenti che io sia felice, ora credo che ci siamo veramente detti tutto, vai dall'avvocato e firma così ci riprendiamo tutti e due le nostre vite. Per quanto riguarda il caso, se ne occupa il tenente Provenza, parla con lui. Adesso scusami devo lavorare" per lei la conversazione era conclusa.

Jack uscì, non salutò nessuno e si diresse all'ascensore.

Sharon si massaggiò le tempie, era in arrivo un'emicrania…doveva chiamare Andy, aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce.

"Ciao amore, cosa fai" gli chiese cercando di dimenticare la conversazione appena terminata. "Sono sul divano, leggo, tu…" la sentiva stanca. "Ufficio…ho voglia di vederti" aveva bisogno di vederlo. "Anch'io tesoro" e si rilassò allungando le gambe posandovi sopra il libro

"Ho parlato con Taylor, per il momento bene ma ci tiene d'occhio, non si è sorpreso del fatto che frequentassi un collega, ma me parso scocciato che quel collega fossi tu" e ridacchiò

"Mi sarei sorpreso e scocciato pure io al suo posto" rise

Ora il suo umore era migliorato, le bastava sentirlo "Adesso però arriva il meglio, anche gli altri sanno, non solo Provenza. Stamattina ho avuto una conversazione con Sanchez … sai probabilmente lo hanno capito ancora prima di noi" rise. Lui però capì che ciò la preoccupava "E come ti senti per questo" le chiese

"Chiedimelo fra un po', so solo che dobbiamo essere discreti, molto discreti. Il lavoro è il lavoro, la vita privata è un'altra cosa, non voglio dare a Taylor la possibilità di trasferire uno di noi o peggio la pensione" queste erano eventualità da non sottovalutare

"Piano Tesoro, non correre, faremo in modo di non dargli nessun appiglio, andrà tutto bene, ti amo non dimenticarlo mai"

"Ti amo anch'io, pensavo di passare stasera, possiamo cenare insieme.." doveva vederlo. "Mi piacerebbe moltissimo ma sono da Nicole, perché non vieni con me" le chiese. "Lo vorrei ma credo che Nicole abbia bisogno di avere una serata solo con il suo papà, si è spaventa molto lo sai"

"Si lo so, hai ragione, ma mi manchi..ho voglia di stare da solo con te" sussurrò le ultime parole. Lei sorrise "Anch'io, ora devo andare, chiamami quando torni, ti amo"

Spense il cellulare e cercò di concentrarsi sul caso …sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra, era in arrivo un temporale. Senza farsi attendere troppo il primo lampo illuminò il cielo ed il fragore di un tuono, un attimo dopo, squarciò il silenzio. Una fitta pioggia cominciò a cadere sopra la città.

Sembravano essere arrivati ad un punto morto. Il comandante Spencer aveva fatto in modo che il figlio risultasse immacolato sotto ogni punto di vista. Le sue amicizie risultavano impeccabili, tutti ragazzi dei quartieri alti, figli di medici, avvocati rispettabili… tutto troppo perfetto pensò Sharon massaggiandosi la fronte.

"Possibile che non troviamo niente, deve esserci qualcosa, è tutto troppo perfetto, troppo.." disse guardando verso la lavagna.

"Capitano – Tao si raddrizzò sulla sedia – la penso anch'io così, ecco perché ho approfondito le ricerche sul cugino, Tim Robinson, è il figlio della sorella della madre e …indovini un po'… il ragazzo non è perfetto"

Questo catalizzò l'attenzione di tutti "Tao cosa hai scoperto su di lui" chiese Provenza ora eccitato come un segugio che si avvicina sempre di più alla sua preda.

"Il ragazzo di recente è stato, per l'ennesima volta, in una comunità per disintossicarsi. Pare che Karl gli sia molto legato, sono cresciuti insieme ma poi i genitori hanno litigato per un'eredità e le famiglie non si sono più frequentate. I ragazzi però hanno continuato a vedersi"

La cosa si faceva interessante "E allora questo dove ci porta" gli chiese Provenza un po' spazientito. "Ci porta al fatto - lo guardò Tao – che se Karl frequenta suo cugino, senza che il padre lo sappia, forse avrà avuto modo di entrare in contatto anche con la sua cerchia di conoscenze non molto rispettabili visto il tipo, dobbiamo partire da qui secondo me" concluse guardando il capitano

"Ben fatto tenente, ora concentriamoci su Tim Robinson e sulle sue amicizie" – si lisciò la gonna – Buzz lei continui a controllare i video ma questa volta cercando anche Robinson"

Buzz uscì e si mise al lavoro.

Era ora di pranzo e Sanchez decise di ordinare delle pizze. Di solito di questo se ne occupava Andy pensò Sharon e desiderò che lui fosse lì, aveva bisogno di incrociare il suo sguardo per sapere che stava facendo la cosa giusta, aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce per sentirsi sicura… da quando era così dipendente da lui…

Nel tardo pomeriggio Buzz riemerse "Capitano, l'ho trovato, era lì anche lui venite a vedere" lo seguirono

"Eccolo –indicò Tao guardando il video – dobbiamo andare a prenderlo, sono sicuro che lui sarà più loquace del cugino" disse rivolto al capitano

"Bene Sanchez, Amy andate non voglio perdere tempo, intanto avviso Taylor – percependo su di se gli sguardi scocciati – devo avvisarlo, ricordate …"

"Si – rispose Provenza facendo il verso a Taylor – esigo di essere informato…" e risero tutti.

Ora erano veramente ad una svolta, lo sentiva, erano sulla pista giusta. Informò Taylor e con lui tornò alla sala omicidi in attesa del ritorno dei detective con Robinson.

Durante l'interrogatorio si tenne in disparte come promesso dando però indicazioni attraverso l'auricolare.

"Allora Robinson, come ti abbiamo già informato puoi richiedere la presenza di un avvocato – gli disse Amy – allora cosa rispondi" incalzò la donna

"Non mi serve un avvocato, io non ho fatto nulla" rispose Robinson stropicciandosi la felpa che stava indossando. "Bene, allora hai appena rinunciato alla presenza di un legale – gli disse Provenza – e così ti possiamo aiutare, ma mi devi ascoltare attentamente ragazzo, hai capito"

Robinson lo guardò "Si signore ho capito, ma ve l'ho già detto io non ho fatto niente, è vero ero li ma …ve lo giuro…" ed abbassò lo sguardo. "Ti credo ma devi convincere anche la mia collega vedi –ed indicò Amy –lei non ne molto sicura, ora ci devi dire tutto quello che sai"

Stavano giocando al poliziotto buono ed a quello cattivo, tutti se ne erano accorti tranne Robinson ….

"Capitano, crede che questo ci porterà ad una confessione – chiese perplesso Taylor – il poliziotto buono e…" la guardò. "Capo lasci fare al tenente, mi fido di lui e pare che anche il ragazzo lo faccia, lasciamolo continuare" poi puntò gli occhi sul monitor.

Tim Robinson ora appariva sempre più nervoso e Provenza pensò che presto sarebbe crollato "Quando avrai raccontato tutto ti sentirai meglio…"

Sharon si passò una mano tra i capelli, era sempre più convinta che Karl Spencer fosse colpevole e che il cugino lo stava proteggendo, ma come riuscire a provarlo senza l'ammissione di Robinson … doveva avere la confessione in fretta, prima che il comandante Spencer intervenisse come aveva fatto per il figlio.

"Tenente – gli disse – provi a convincerlo che abbiamo il cugino e che sta collaborando".

L'uomo annuì "Tim – riprese – tuo cugino è nell'altra stanza e sta avendo una conversazione interessante con il mio collega… ti ha scaricato ragazzo"

"Non è vero, Karl non lo farebbe mai, io e lui siamo come fratelli, no, non voglio sentire, non ci credo" disse prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

Provenza ed Amy lo fissarono "Ma non siete fratelli e lui …" gli disse Provenza … era sul punto di crollare.

E' vero non erano fratelli e Karl aveva sempre avuto tutto … mentre lui …

"Va bene, vi dirò tutto quello che so. Quel giorno siamo andati al supermercato, Karl sapeva che sarebbero arrivati a ritirare l'incasso della giornata. Io l'ho accompagnato perché mi aveva promesso che mi avrebbe aiutato con il mio pusher, gli dovevo dei soldi. Abbiamo gironzolato per un po' e questo…"

"E questo cosa, continua" disse Amy fisandolo. "Questo ha insospettito la guardia. Karl ha perso il controllo perché mi disse _quella stupida guardia stava rovinando tutto _e così gli ha sparato, è stato lui, io non ho fatto niente.

"Quella stupida guardia come l'ha chiamato tuo cugino, era un padre premuroso" gli urlò in faccia Amy

Provenza era disgustato quanto lei ma cercò di calmarla, poi rivolto a Robinson "Ora metti tutto per iscritto" uscì e raggiunse gli altri.

Sharon si girò verso Sanchez "Andate a prendere Karl Spencer ed arrestatelo per omicidio, chiamate il DDA Hobbs – poi rivolta a Taylor – capo parli lei con il padre e con il suo avvocato, ottimo lavoro tenente Provenza… io vado a casa" era stanca.

Andò nel suo ufficio prese la borsa e si diresse verso l'ascensore, non voleva esserci all'arrivo del comandante Spencer ma soprattutto non voleva rivedere Jack.

_Continua_

_(Mi è sempre piaciuto il gioco del poliziotto buono e di quello cattivo … forse Provenza incarna più quello cattivo, quello scontroso, ma in questa nuova stagione lo vedo diverso. Spero vi sia piaciuto … fatemi sapere, un grazie a Sharonfan1986 sempre carinissima __) _


	18. capitolo 18

Capitolo 18

Arrivò al condominio, Rusty era a dormire da un amico, Andy era da Nicole e lei si preparò ad una serata in compagnia di un libro e di un buon bicchiere di vino.

"Mamma – urlò Emily appena la vide entrare – sei arrivata finalmente, iniziavamo a stufarci…" Ricky era con lei sul divano. "Ma quando siete arrivati, perché non mi avete chiamata" disse andando loro incontro.

"Questo pomeriggio – rispose Ricky – non volevamo disturbarti e poi dovevamo parlare con Rusty un po' da soli…sta per diventare il più piccolo di casa e …" fissò la madre. "Oh ragazzi venite qui.." e gli stritolò in un caldo abbraccio.

"Mamma non ti abbiamo rovinato la serata, Rusty è fuori e magari tu avevi programmi con .." disse Emily e le fece l'occhiolino. "No cara nessun programma e se alludi ad Andy, questa sera e con Nicole, avevano bisogno di una serata padre figlia, lei è rimasta molto scossa da quello che è successo" disse pensando che ancora ora non riusciva , nemmeno lei a togliersi l'ansia e la paura che aveva provato in quei giorni.

"Ti piace sua figlia vero mamma me ne accorgo quando ne parli" disse Emily con un pizzico di gelosia

"Si è una ragazza adorabile ma allo stesso tempo determinata e professionale e poi ha lo stesso senso dell' humor di suo padre – le rispose – come potrebbe non piacermi"

"Allora dobbiamo proprio conoscerla questa perla - rise Ricky - e com'è …bella" alludendo al fatto che Andy era considerato dalle donne della sua famiglia un uomo bello e sexy. "Oh tutto suo padre… in ogni senso…" e rise guardando i figli.

La serata che inizialmente si era preannunciata triste e solitaria, si era ora trasformata… _come cambia tutto in un attimo pensò_. Le mancava Andy ma era felice, con lei c'erano i suoi figli ed un sorriso le dipinse il volto.

"Immagino che vista l'ora abbiate già cenato" chiese. "Si mamma già fatto, che ne dite di una serata cinema e popcorn come quando eravamo piccoli" propose Ricky guardando le due donne.

"Perfetto –rispose Sharon – vado a mettermi qualcosa di più comodo, scegliete voi cosa guardare e preparate i popcorn, io arrivo in un attimo" e si diresse verso la sua camera.

Fece una doccia veloce, indossò i leggings, una maglietta e ritornò dai ragazzi già sdraiati sul divano.

Suonarono alla porta, Sharon guardò l'orologio.

"Aspetti qualcuno - le chiese la figlia con fare sornione - magari è una sexy sorpresa…" e ridacchiò.

Sharon la incenerì con lo sguardo e si diresse alla porta, guardò dallo spioncino e poi aprì.

"La signora Raydor, Sharon Raydor" chiese l'uomo. "Si sono io" gli rispose. "Ho una consegna per lei" e poi se ne andò

Sharon ora teneva in mano un bellissimo mazzo di tulipani rossi quando rientrò nella sala… c'era un biglietto che li accompagnava.

"Uau mamma - sgranò gli occhi Emily -chi te li manda" chiese curiosa. "Io un'idea ce l'avrei" le rispose Ricky

Sharon si diresse verso la cucina, posò i tulipani sul tavolo e cercò un vaso, non aveva ancora letto il biglietto.

"Mammaaaa allora chi li manda" urlò la figlia. "Emily ti prego lo sai che odio le urla" le disse.

Mise i fiori nel vaso sfiorandone un petalo, prese il biglietto e lo lesse…_Ti amo, mi manchi __. _Non riuscì_ a _trattenere un lieve singhiozzo… quell'uomo … riusciva sempre ad arrivare al suo cuore, come aveva fatto senza di lui fin ad ora….

Emily e Ricky la raggiunsero "Mamma tutto bene" le chiesero. "Si scusate, ho bisogno solo di un attimo…devo fare una telefonata" e con il bigliettino si diresse verso la stanza.

"Ciao" riuscì solo a sussurrare. "Ciao Tesoro immagino …". Lei non lo lasciò finire "Oh Andy sono meravigliosi… come facevi a sapere che sono i miei fiori preferiti… ed il biglietto… oh Andy io…"

"Vorrei essere li con te, sempre - la sentì sospirare - Tesoro brutta giornata…" le chiese con dolcezza. "E' stata una brutta giornata - non gli disse di Jack - ma ora è … una serata meravigliosa, grazie, ti amo" gli sussurrò. "Ti amo anch'io a domani piccola" le rispose con calore

Sharon si asciugò gli occhi, fece un sospiro profondo e si preparò per il film.

Andy ripensò alla cena con Nicole e i suoi nipotini. Quei bambini erano fantastici. Era felice, la sua vita ora scorreva sul binario giusto….aveva Nicole, i nipoti ed aveva Sharon… tutto meravigliosamente perfetto e chiuse gli occhi.

Fu una settimana frenetica, tra lavoro e figli, riuscirono a sentirsi solo per telefono. Sharon iniziava ad esasperasi, doveva vederlo, gli mancava la loro intimità. Andy le telefonava più volte al giorno e la sera stavano ore incollati al cellulare prima di addormentarsi. Ma questo non bastava a nessuno dei due.

Domani finalmente sarebbe rientrato al lavoro, si disse Sharon accoccolandosi tra le lenzuola, domani …..

Era più di mezz'ora che stava davanti al suo armadio spostando con la mano i vestiti… cosa mettere, voleva essere bella per lui, voleva lasciarlo senza fiato… ma cosa indossare. Giacca e pantaloni erano esclusi, lui adorava le sue gambe… lei lo sapeva dagli sguardi che le aveva sempre lanciato quando la vedeva con un vestito o una gonna.

Scelse infine il tubino nero, quello che le aderiva perfettamente al corpo valorizzando ogni sua curva, sopra la giacca color panna, ai piedi i decolté di Prada tacco 10.

Optò per un leggero trucco che sapeva avrebbe valorizzato il verde dei suoi occhi, un po' di rossetto color carne ed i capelli ramati mossi sulle spalle…. era pronta….

"Mamma – disse Ricky – sei favolosa … uau, ma vai così al lavoro… povero Andy credo che sarà una giornata lunga per lui" e rise. " E si, guardare e non toccare…" fece eco la sorella. "Voi siete …" ma non la lasciarono finire. "Impertinenti mamma…" conclusero in coro.

Quando entrò nella sala omicidi vide che erano già tutti alle loro scrivanie, anche quella di Andy era tornata finalmente ad essere occupata. Cercò di non lasciar trasparire l'emozione.

"Buongiorno a tutti – poi guardò verso di lui – bentornato" riuscì solo a dire. "Grazie capitano" ma quando i loro occhi si incontrarono Sharon ebbe un brivido… doveva andare nel suo ufficio, doveva allontanarsi…sarebbe stato difficile resistere fino a sera …

Andy non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso mentre lei sia allontanava, era bellissima, i suoi occhi, quel vestito … quelle gambe…

Provenza borbottò e lui allora distolse lo sguardo, rivolgendone uno al collega che era tutto un programma

Chiuse la porta dietro di se e vi si appoggiò con la schiena … _Sharon cosa ti succede, sei una donna matura, non sei una ragazzina ai suoi primi bollori…_ si diresse alla sedia e vi si sprofondò dentro.

Lo vedeva dal vetro, lui le dava la schiena ma poteva avvertire il sorriso compiaciuto dipinto sul suo volto. Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo nel suo ufficio con una scusa… meglio di no…sapevano tutti e due come sarebbe andata a finire poi….

Uscì dal suo ufficio solo quando arrivò la pizza, aveva preso solo un the quella mattina ed ora cominciava a sentire un po' di fame… e poi come si poteva resistere alla pizza.

Prese posto, come sempre, alla scrivania di Andy, era così automatico sedersi lì.

Si accorsero tutti dell'elettricità che c'era nell'aria, della fatica che facevano per non guardarsi, per non sfiorarsi come di solito avveniva per caso.

Quando rientrò nel suo ufficio prese il cellulare e digito un sms, poi si appoggiò alla sedia e sospirò … da quando era così irrequieta, da quando non riusciva più a controllare le sue emozioni, i suoi desideri…. Che domanda retorica era da quando avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta…. ed ora era come in astinenza…. Si prese la testa tra le mani e rise tra se….

Andy sentì il cellulare vibrare, lesse sms -_Stasera cena alle 20 è un ordine tenente- _sorrise. Provenza roteò gli occhi "Flynn siamo al lavoro, se non te ne sei accorto, stiamo lavorando noi…" grugnì

"Geloso…" rise. "Ma per l'amor del cielo… sei proprio un idiota… sei rimbecillito…. voi scherzate con il fuoco – ma, allo sguardo dell'amico - va bene ho promesso, non dirò più nulla" e ritornò al suo cruciverba.

Andy digitò il messaggio di risposta - _Porto il dolce… e vedrai che dolce…_- lei lo lesse e non poté trattenersi da lanciargli un occhiata…

Finalmente era a casa si diresse in cucina e depositò la borsa della spesa, avrebbe cucinato. Sapeva che Andy era vegetariano quindi decise che avrebbe fatto le fettuccine al pesto genovese, come secondo bistecca per i ragazzi e per loro un' insalata greca…. Al dolce ci pensava lui e ridacchiò ….

"Abbiamo ospiti" chiese Rusty entrando in cucina. "Ho invitato Andy a cena - gli rispose notando Ricky ed Emily dietro di lui – spero non vi dispiaccia"

"Ottima idea mamma - le disse Ricky – cominciavamo a chiederci quando lo avresti fatto… una cena tutti insieme…" e lasciò morire la frase.

Sharon non indagò oltre e si mise al lavoro.

Puntuale alle 20 spaccate Andy suonò alla porta. Lei gli apri e lui l'attirò in un dolce bacio "Finalmente…" poi la lasciò subito, troppo pericoloso…

I ragazzi si accorsero degli sguardi che si lanciavano durante tutto il pasto, e decisero di divertirsi alle loro spalle

Mentre stavano riordinado la cucina "Emily, pensavo – disse Ricky rivolto alla sorella – ma forse è meglio di no… è tardi" ed attese. "Si forse potremmo ma …hai ragione… tardi"

Rusty li osservava, non era ancora entrato nelle dinamiche tra fratelli, lui non aveva mai avuto fratelli, era tutto nuovo …

Sharon guardava i figli non capendo dove volessero parare, l'unica cosa che voleva era stare sola con Andy ma non poteva certo farlo capire ai ragazzi. Cosa poteva fare… era come quando a 16 anni voleva stare con il suo ragazzo e c'erano i suoi….

Ricky la osservò e capì che era il momento di uscire di scena, di lasciare il campo libero alla madre "Che ne dite di andare al cinema, potremmo guardare lo spettacolo delle 23 poi ci fermiamo in quel nuovo locale che hanno appena aperto… ragazzi vi piace l'idea… solo noi giovani" disse rivolto ai fratelli.

"Rusty non può bere però" rispose per loro Sharon non lasciando il tempo agli altri due di dire di no alla proposta. Ricky sorrise, non pensava che fosse così felice di sbatterli fuori casa.

Appena furono usciti, come due calamite erano già l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro "Pensavo non lasciassero più…" le disse lui tra i baci. "Anch'io" rispose lei sempre baciandolo.

La spostò contro il muro e con la mano le abbassò lentamente la cerniera del vestito. Si fermò ed infilò le dita sotto il tessuto accarezzando dolcemente la sua pelle nuda.

"Oh dio Andy" sussurrò lei al suo tocco. Lui le prese la nuca e la baciò duro, intenso mentre con l'altra mano vagabondava lungo il suo corpo. La sollevò senza mai smettere di baciarla e la portò verso il divano "Non qui – gemette lei - in camera".

Chiuse la porta con un calcio e la distese sul letto. Si fermò a guardarla, era così bella. Riprese a baciarla mentre lei gli slacciava la camicia e posava le mani sul suo torace accarezzandolo.

Andy le sfilò il vestito, che poi buttò al lato del letto, la baciò lungo il collo per poi tornare vicino al lobo dell'orecchio…. Sapeva che questo le faceva perdere il controllo…

Sharon si inarcò contro di lui, prese il suo volto tra le mani ed attirò la sua bocca alla sua in un altro bacio.

Finirono, sempre tra i baci, di spogliarsi. Non lasciarono tempo ai preliminari tanto era il desiderio, la voglia di ritornare una cosa sola ….

Giacquero esausti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro … come avevano bisogno di questo… era una necessità, non solo fisica

"Ti amo" sussurrò lui tenendola stretta. "Io di più" mormorò lei appoggiando la testa sul suo torace.

Lui l'avvolse con il braccio e si addormentarono.

Quando i ragazzi rientrarono trovarono le loro scarpe nel corridoio e la cravatta di Andy per terra…. E si non avevano perso tempo dopo la loro uscita… quei due….

Continua

_(prometto che ora torna l'azione…. Grazie a tutti spero continui a piacervi fatemi sapere )_


	19. capitolo 19

Capitolo 19

Andy era uscito presto quella mattina, non era proprio il caso di fare colazione tutti insieme. Sharon sotto la doccia ripensò alla nottata…. quell'uomo… aveva la capacità di farle perdere ogni volontà…

Si vestì, come sempre era impeccabile, ed uscì che i ragazzi stavano ancora dormendo.

Arrivò all'MCD in largo anticipo, la sera prima non aveva firmato i documenti che il tenente Provenza le aveva lasciato sulla scrivania ed ora voleva rimettersi in pari.

Si sedette alla scrivania ed iniziò. Non si accorse che alla porta c'era Andy e che la stava fissando mangiandosela con gli occhi ….

"Andy potrebbero arrivare gli altri, ti ricordo il lavoro è…" ma lui non la fece finire "il lavoro – terminò per lei – ma quello che vedo hmm è … notevole …." Ghignò.

"Smettila vai alla tua scrivania" e gli lanciò uno sguardo da capitano. "Ok me ne vado pranziamo insieme" le chiese. "Va bene ma ora vai" rispose sorridendo "Sei bellissima con quella gonna … hmm e la camicetta poi…" sospirò ed uscì.

Lei sorrise, aveva scelto la camicetta con cura… di seta blu, la gonna era grigia, naturalmente il tutto coordinato con le scarpe…

Poco dopo arrivarono anche gli altri, presero posto ognuno alle rispettive scrivanie. Provenza lanciò uno sguardo al suo amico… era troppo felice stamattina pensò, poi guardò attraverso il vetro il capitano, lo era anche lei…. non bisognava essere un genio per capirne il motivo…

Sharon era così assorta che per caso si accorse del cellulare che stava suonando insistentemente, senza guardare rispose "Capitano Raydor , Crimini Maggiori".

"Ciao Sharon, sono Nicole, mi chiedevo se ti andava di vederci per pranzo" disse speranzosa la ragazza.

"Certo cara, lo dico a tuo padre" rispose sorpresa della telefonata. "No, pensavo ad una cosa tra donne, solo noi due, avrei bisogno di un consiglio".

Sharon fu stupita dalla richiesta della ragazza "Va bene Nicole solo noi due" aveva promesso di pranzare con Andy ma non sarebbe stato difficile trovare una scusa per liberarsi, anzi no meglio dirgli la verità… sempre meglio la verità.

"Ora sono alla Banck … - le disse - poi posso raggiungerti, i ragazzi sono con i nonni e così ho tutto il giorno libero, grazie". Presero accordi per l'ora ed il locale e poi si salutarono.

Sharon guardò verso Andy e si chiese di cosa mai avesse bisogno Nicole, era proprio curiosa.

Squillò il telefono di Provenza "Tenete Provenza, si capo, arriviamo subito - poi rivolto agli altri – rapina in corso" prese la giacca dalla sedia e fece cenno al capitano attraverso il vetro

Lei uscì dal suo ufficio "Tenente cosa abbiamo" chiese seria. "Rapina in corso alla Banck of America, due uomini armati, uno degli ostaggi è stato freddato. La SWAT è già sul posto, il capo ci vuole lì, il direttore è un suo amico…"

Sharon non lo stava ascoltando più …il nome della banca…. Quel nome le ronzava in testa… perché lo aveva già sentito stamattina…. mio Dio "Tenente ha detto la Banck of America" lo guardò con ansia. "Si capitano".

Lei guardò verso Andy e dalle sue labbra uscì solo "Nicole…."

Lui ora era lì di fronte a lei "Cosa c'entra Nicole" chiese alterato. "Andy, ti prego – gli rispose dimenticandosi che non erano soli – magari ho capito …"

La mascella tirata, ora era sconvolto "Sharon cosa c'entra …." Lei lo fissava "Dovevamo vederci per pranzo mi ha chiamata dalla banca.." e non riuscì a finire, lui aveva già preso la giacca ed era corso all'ascensore.

La banca era circondata, la SWAT aveva preso le posizioni per coprire ogni via d'accesso. Dei cecchini erano postati sui tetti di fronte all'edificio. Il capitano Dwight, responsabile dell'operazione, stava cercando di dialogare con i rapinatori, ma non sembrava avesse molta fortuna.

"Chi comanda qui" chiese Andy con cipiglio. "Capitano Dwight lei chi è" disse scocciato girandosi verso di lui

"Tenente Flynn, Crimini Maggiori, mia figlia è la dentro e…" gli urlò in faccia. L'uomo lo guardò "Senta tenente ce ne occupiamo noi, torni dalla sua divisione, non so perché vi abbiano chiamati … ma qui ci pensiamo noi.." e l'allontanò

Sharon e Provenza ora gli erano vicini "Andy lascia.." cercò di calmarlo toccandogli il braccio. Lui la scostò e fece per dirigersi nuovamente verso Dwight. "Tenente – urlò lei allora – è un ordine non si muova" doveva calmarlo, temeva i suoi colpi di testa… come se li ricordava e questo non era certo il momento.

Lui la guardò dritto negli occhi "E' un ordine capitano" chiese a denti stretti. "Si è un ordine tenente" rispose lei sperando di esserci riuscita.

Lui si allontanò. Sharon si avvicinò al capitano Dwight "Capitano Raydor, Crimini Maggiori, come state procedendo – cercando di essere calma mentre non distoglieva la visuale da Andy – i miei uomini sono a vostra disposizione".

Lui la guardò con sufficienza "Senta signora" le disse. "Capitano" rispose lei con durezza. "Ok, mi scusi capitano, abbiamo tutto sotto controllo. All'interno ci sono 2 uomini con 15 ostaggi tra dipendenti e clienti., Sono in contatto con quello che sembra essere il capo, comunque, posizioni i suoi uomini sul lato destro e sul retro ma controlli quel Flynn, troppo coinvolto, non voglio casini" e si girò.

Tao stava consegnando i giubbotti, gli indossarono ed attesero gli ordini. Sharon prese il suo "Detective Sanchez lei si posizioni sul retro con Skyes, tenente Tao lei con il tenente Flynn a destra dell'ingresso e tenente Provenza lei con me". Annuirono.

Lei guardò verso Andy ma lui sfuggì il suo sguardo "Tenente Flynn – disse per attirare la sua attenzione – sempre vicino al tenente Tao e nessuna iniziativa è un ordine" in questo momento lei era il capitano e lui il subalterno … questo era il lavoro, ma la verità era che lo voleva al sicuro …

Le ore passavano, le trattative continuavano senza alcun segno di una possibile risoluzione. I rapinatori non avevano intenzione di liberare gli ostaggi nonostante le offerte della polizia.

Sharon osservava Andy, riusciva a vederlo dalla sua postazione, sapeva che non avrebbe resisto ancora per molto, stava per esplodere. Provenza la guardò, ecco quello era uno dei momenti che aveva temuto, uno di quei momenti dove la linea tra lavoro e privato poteva spezzarsi. Conosceva Andy, sapeva che non avrebbe ubbidito agli ordini se la vita di Nicole fosse stata in pericolo, ma conosceva ormai anche il capitano, Rulebook Raydor, sapeva che la donna non avrebbe lasciato correre.

"Capitano andrà tutto bene" le disse. Lei lo guardò ed annui provando a crederci.

"E' il capitano Dwight liberate gli ostaggi ed uscite con le mani alzate" urlò. Ma dall'interno nessuna risposta.

Andy guardò Sharon e per un attimo lesse la preoccupazione sul suo volto ma subito rivolse lo sguardo all' ingresso della banca.

Dopo quello che sembrò un'eternità si sentì uno sparo e delle urla provenire dall'interno, poi la porta si aprì ed un uomo, facendosi scudo con un ostaggio, uscì impugnando una pistola.

L'uomo puntava una pistola alla testa di Nicole mentre con un braccio la teneva ancorata al suo corpo. "Non sparate o giuro che l'ammazzo, voglio un auto e poi quando sarò sicuro la libererò".

Tutti sapevano che non lo avrebbero lasciato andare, che non gli avrebbero dato l'auto. Dwight si preparò per dare l'ordine, i cecchini erano pronti.

"Fermo nessuno sparerà – disse Andy messosi ora di fronte all'uomo. Sharon si gelò, Provenza la guardò.

"Non ti avvicinare sbirro o l'ammazzo" premette la pistola alla tempia della ragazza. Nicole tremava ma fissò il padre.

In quel momento, senza parole, si dissero tutto quello che non si erano detti nel corso degli anni, fu un attimo, ma fu importante per tutti e due….

Sharon non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Andy "Tenente Flynn – urlò - si allontani torni alla sua postazione è un ordine".

Sanchez e Skyes presero la mira, avevano l'uomo sotto tiro ma bastava un attimo e Nicole poteva essere colpita.

Andy incurante dell'ordine avanzò "Ti propongo uno scambio, prendi me, avrai più possibilità con ufficiale come ostaggio, lasciala, io posso esserti più utile" e posò la pistola a terra.

In un lampo il rapinatore punto l'arma contro Andy e lasciò Nicole. Ora era lui ad avere la pistola alla tempia "Voglio l'auto" urlò l'uomo.

Tao corse verso Nicole ed insieme raggiunsero il capitano e Provenza. Sharon riusciva a guardare solo Andy … adesso era lui lo scudo. "Capitano" le gridò Provenza. Lei si riscosse.

Non poteva cedere ai sentimenti, doveva restare concentrata. Poi si sentì lo sparo ed il rapinatore si accasciò a terra … Sanchez anche questa volta era stato impeccabile.

Lei non si mosse mentre Provenza andò da lui "Louie, Nicole …" gli chiese appoggiandosi all'amico. "Sta bene è con Tao, lei sta bene …"

Andy guardò verso Sharon, sapeva che aveva contravvenuto ad un ordine, sapeva che ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, ma sua figlia era troppo importante.

"Tenente Flynn – disse lei gelida – tutto bene?" dopo avrebbero dovuto parlare ma ora l'unica cosa che le interessava era sapere se era ok. "Si capitano – le rispose – sto bene, so che devo fare rapporto ma prima vorrei andare da mia figlia" e la fissò intensamente. Lei annuì, poteva aspettare.

Nicole lo vide avvicinarsi e si tuffò tra le sue braccia "Oh papà" e pianse. "E' finito piccola è tutto a posto, ora devi andare in ospedale" e la bacio sulla fronte.

Sharon gli raggiunse "Nicole, stai bene ?" e le sfiorò la spalla. La ragazza si sciolse dall'abbraccio "Sharon io …" lei la prese tra braccia. "Vai in ospedale con tuo padre – disse guardandolo – vai con lui …" e si allontanò in direzione della Banca.

A terra c'erano il corpo dell'altro rapinatore, freddato dal suo stesso complice, e l'ostaggio morto. Poteva andare peggio si disse … e pensò a quello che era successo fuori ….

La SWAT si era impadronita della scena del crimine, Sanchez era con il capitano Dwight per il rapporto, gli altri si diressero al LAPD.

Sharon entrò nel suo ufficio, voleva raggiungere Andy all'ospedale, ma sapeva che non era pronta ad affrontarlo. Le sue emozioni erano così discordanti, da un lato c'era la donna, che desiderava solo abbracciarlo, dall'altro c'era il capitano e c'erano le regole … quelle maledette regole, e lui le aveva contravvenute. Meglio andare a casa e lasciare passare la notte … la notte avrebbe portato consiglio.

_Continua_

_(Ora sono indecisa dicono "l'amore non è bello se non è litigarello" …. Cosa ne pensate fatemi sapere …)_


	20. capitolo 20

Capitolo 20

Andy era seduto sulla sedia all'esterno della sala medicazioni quando arrivò Ted. "Dov'è, è ferita" gli chiese scosso

"Ted la stanno visitando ma lei non è ferita sta …" e si fermò, _come poteva stare bene dopo quello che aveva passato,_ ma non glielo disse, almeno non ora – devi starle vicino molto vicino" disse invece.

La portarono a casa, Andy non voleva lasciarla, ma c'era suo marito , non sarebbe stata sola.

Nicole guardò il padre "Papà, grazie mi hai salvato – e gli si gettò tra le braccia – … ho visto Sharon, era molto arrabbiata … mi dispiace se per colpa mia …" gli disse stringendolo forte.

"Piccola, di questo non ti devi preoccupare, rifarei ogni cosa per te, tu sei qui …. non ti preoccupare - sospirò – … parlerò con lei e … devi riposare, ci vediamo domani" si diresse alla porta, ed ora sarebbe arrivata la parte difficile doveva parlare con lei … ma lei sarebbe stata disposta a farlo …. questa volta aveva esagerato.

Sharon aveva voglia di stare da sola, non voleva vederlo, non voleva parlargli. Si diresse nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta. Si sdraiò sul letto, non voleva pensare, voleva togliere dalla sua mente l'intera giornata, cancellarla. Si massaggiò le tempie mentre delle lacrime le rigavano il viso.

Sapeva che sarebbe accaduto, aveva sempre saputo che non si doveva mischiare lavoro e privato, c'era sempre riuscita ma questa volta aveva aperto il suo cuore ed ora era tutto così complicato.

"Sharon stai bene" chiese Rusty aprendo delicatamente la porta. Lei gli dava la schiena "No, ma ho solo bisogno di stare un po' qui, poi arrivo, dammi solo un attimo per favore" spazzando via le lacrime con la mano.

Aveva bisogno di più di un attimo, sapeva che i ragazzi erano preoccupati ma non poteva affrontarli. Si sentiva così vulnerabile, lo amava, sapeva che avrebbe ceduto. Perché era tutto così difficile, non era tutto o nero o bianco, c'erano le sfumature ed erano quelle che complicavano l'esistenza.

Prese tra le braccia il cuscino, aveva ancora il suo odore e il profumo della sua colonia, i ricordi della notte le si rincorrevano nella testa, aveva troppo bisogno di lui, ma l'immagine dell'arma puntata alla sua tempia le si stagliava davanti, non riusciva a rimuoverla. Questa volta era finita bene, ma la prossima ….

Non poteva sopportare una prossima volta, ci sarebbe stata ma lei non l'avrebbe retta.

Andy suonò alla porta, sapeva che dovevano parlare, dovevano affrontare quello che era successo. Aveva capito che c'era di più del non aver rispettato un ordine, le aveva letto negli occhi il terrore di vederlo con la pistola contro. Questo però era il loro lavoro, lo sapevano, sarebbe successo ancora, magari la prossima volta toccava a lei _… si chiese come avrebbe reagito …._

Suonò, Rusty venne ad aprire "Flynn, Sharon è … avete litigato" gli chiese scrutandolo.

"Rusty per favore puoi dirle che sono qui" era appoggiato allo stipite, lo sguardo abbassato … era distrutto.

"Ci provo, ma non credo voglia parlare con te, credo non voglia parlare con nessuno, è nella sua stanza" e si allontanò.

Poco dopo Sharon era li davanti a lui, i ragazzi avevano lasciato la sala e si erano ritirati.

"Andy ti prego non ora" gli disse con un sospiro pieno di dolore. "Tesoro, dobbiamo parlare, lo so che ho sbagliato, mi sono comportato da idiota ma …." era sempre sulla porta. "Non ce la faccio – tremava – ti ho ordinato di mantenere la posizione e tu … tu non solo … ma ti offri …. io …" e si asciugò una lacrima.

"Era Nicole, dovevo, non ho pensato, non posso prometterti che non lo rifarei se è questo che vuoi sentirti dire …. lei è mia figlia …" Lei lo fissava attraverso gli occhiali appannati dalle lacrime "Al diavolo le regole Andy ti sei offerto, eri lì, ho creduto d'impazzire, non posso dirigere un operazione quando invece penso solamente che tu sia al sicuro …"

Fece un passo avanti e l'avvolse tra le braccia, lei si abbandonò nel suo abbraccio "Andy, io ti amo – disse tra i singhiozzi - ma ho bisogno di tempo, non sono così forte, ho creduto di perderti, in quel momento …"

Le accarezzava dolcemente i capelli, ne sentiva il profumo "Mi dispiace – riuscì a dirle – ti amo, se è questo quello di cui hai bisogno … va bene aspetterò, anche tutta la vita se serve..ma non puoi chiedermi di cambiare .. " Sharon avvicinò il viso al suo e lo baciò.

Fu un bacio disperato, pieno d'amore e di tristezza … aveva la consapevolezza di quanto grande fosse il loro amore, ma aveva bisogno di tempo "Grazie" gli sussurrò appoggiandosi contro il suo torace. "Ti amo non dimenticarlo mai …" le sfiorò dolcemente il viso.

La tenne stretta per quello che sembrò un'eternità ma fu solo un lampo,poi lasciò. Lei richiuse la porta e vi si accasciò contro, i singhiozzi le squassavano il corpo, sentirla attraverso la porta chiusa gli spezzò il cuore.

Ecco l'aveva fatto un'altra volta, si era chiusa a riccio per paura di vivere, per paura di soffrire ancora.

I ragazzi uscirono dalla stanza, timidamente le si avvicinarono, lei era lì, seduta a terra le ginocchia al petto, strette tra le braccia, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi che non riusciva a placare. I capelli le ricadevano sul volto coprendolo … sembrava così indifesa, così piccola …

"Mamma – la sfiorò dolcemente Emily – vieni, andiamo – poi rivolta ai fratelli – Ricky, Rusty aiutatemi"

L'adagiarono sul divano, lei non oppose alcuna resistenza, non ne aveva la forza, si sentiva rotta, spezzata, svuotata. Aveva deciso lei è vero, ma questo non cambiava, era stata un decisione sofferta ma doveva farlo _… ah se solo lui non fosse venuto ... _

Chiuse gli occhi e scivolò in un sonno tormentato che non la lasciò fino a mattina.

Andy entrò in casa e si buttò vestito sul letto e per la prima volta dopo tanti anni sentì la voglia di un drink. Si infilò nella doccia ed aprì l'acqua fredda. Voleva chiamare Louie, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio, sapeva come la pensava il suo collega … _ti avevo avvisato_ gli avrebbe detto.

Sapeva che in parte aveva ragione, ma lui l'amava e non poteva vivere senza di lei. L'acqua fredda gli scivolava lungo il corpo, sperava che scivolasse anche il dolore … ma quello restava, si faceva sempre più intenso sempre più profondo.

Si sdraiò sul divano ed attese che Morfeo lo prendesse tra le sue braccia … ma questa notte sembrava non ne avesse alcuna intenzione …

Era già alla sua scrivania quando sentì il rumore dei suoi tacchi nel corridoi del MCD. "Signori" disse senza guardare verso nessuno. Lui non riuscì ad alzare gli occhi dalla scrivania, lasciò che lei passasse oltre.

"Ma che cavolo è successo" gli chiese Provenza come lei fu entrata nel suo ufficio. "Lascia perdere Louie, non è il momento, non ho voglia di parlarne " disse sperando che non insistesse.

"Sapevo che …" ringhiò sottovoce. "Louie … " e si diresse al bagno.

Sharon osservava la scena, lo aveva visto alzarsi ed una parte di lei aveva sperato che fosse diretto al suo ufficio, ma quando lo aveva visto dirigersi alla toilette … Era stato tremendo passargli vicino ed ignorarlo, sapeva che lo avrebbe ferito ma non poteva guardarlo … se avesse incrociato i suoi occhi la sua forza di volontà si sarebbe frantumata a terra come un vaso rotto. Lo amava, ma in questo momento non bastava …

Andy si appoggiò al lavandino, ed inspirò profondamente, se avesse dato libero sfogo alla rabbia avrebbe sferrato un pugno contro lo specchio. Lo sapeva anche lui, non serviva a nulla ma avrebbe almeno placato, in parte, questo senso di frustrazione, di tormento che lo attanagliava come una morsa.

Lei era stata indifferente all'arrivo, fredda, non gli si era avvicinata come faceva sempre, era passata oltre. Si era sentito affogare, ma non nell'acqua come quando da bambino imparava a nuotare, nel dolore, lo stesso dolore che aveva visto nei suoi occhi la sera prima. Sapeva che non avrebbe rinunciato a lei, le avrebbe dato il tempo necessario, ma doveva reagire, doveva scrollarsi di dosso la paura di perderla, ora poi che ci sarebbe stato il divorzio ….

Si sciacquò il viso e fece ritorno nella sala omicidi. Lei era nel suo ufficio, alzò lo sguardo al suo ingresso. Fu un attimo ed i loro occhi si ritrovarono immediatamente. Poi abbassò il capo e ritorno alle sue carte.

Andy si sedette sperando di riuscire ad arrivare al termine di questa giornata ….

Nicole non riusciva a non smettere di sentirsi in colpa. Aveva sentito il padre, gli era sembrato triste, sarebbe andata da lui. Chiamo Ted e lo avvisò che portava i bambini dai nonni e raggiunse il padre a casa.

Stava preparando la cena quando arrivò, lo aveva avvisato ed ora apparecchiava la tavola per due, era tanto che non cenavano insieme. La fatica che aveva fatto in tutti questi anni lo stava ripagando regalandogli momenti come questi, se solo con Paul fosse stato più semplice.

"Ciao piccola, è quasi pronto" disse mescolando il sugo alle verdure, lo assaggiò per sapere se il sale era a posto.

"Papà spero tu non abbia cambiato i tuoi programmi dopo la mia telefonata, ma avevo voglia di vederti, io e te da soli e tanto che non ceniamo insieme, fra bambini lavoro …" e lasciò morire la frase.

Andy osservò la figlia, sembrava serena, per chi non la conosceva, ma lui sapeva che non lo era, sapeva che la sua visita aveva uno motivo. "Tommy e David sono due bambini fantastici, vorrei portare Tommy ad una partita dei Dogers, sabato pensi che ne sarà contento?" chiese sapendo già che il bimbo ne sarebbe stato entusiasta.

"Certo papà, David ci resterà un po' male ma gli spiegherò che è ancora piccolo …. Pensavo però che questo sabato di saresti visto con Sharon" buttò li per indagare …

Andy sospirò mentre scolava la pasta "Cara, Sharon ed io …" lo scolapasta stava per scivolare … merda imprecò …

Nicole aveva avvertito che tra loro da dopo la rapina erano sorti dei problemi, ma pensava fossero di lavoro, ora capiva che c'era di più.

"Papi, tu e Sharon avete litigato, mi dispiace se ne sono stata la causa" lo osservò mentre riempiva i piatti.

"Tu non sei la causa di niente, rifarei tutto, piccola, è il mio maledetto carattere, lo sai che rovino sempre tutto …." sorrise sarcastico.

Lei gli si avvicinò "Posso parlare con lei" disse speranzosa. "No, ha bisogno di tempo, mi ha detto che deve riflettere, ci siamo presi una piccola pausa, o meglio lei ha chiesto una pausa" ed avvolse gli spaghetti alla forchetta.

Decise che avrebbe chiamato Sharon, era così stupida l'idea di vederli separati. Doveva sapere che cosa fosse successo, sorrise "Papi ma questo sugo è super, nuova ricetta … " ed assaporò il gusto dei peperoni mentre si scioglievano in bocca.

Riordinarono la cucina insieme, Nicole era una maniaca dell'ordine, non si poteva andare a dormire con il caos che regnava sovrano ….

Quando rimase da solo, ripensò all'offerta della figlia, no si disse, avrebbe peggiorato le cose, sapeva che lei non amava le intrusioni. Si fece una doccia e si tuffò sul divano, non aveva voglia del letto.

_Continua_


	21. capitolo 21

Capitolo 21

Russel, non è stata una mia idea, ma del sindaco, vuole un avvicinamento tra le divisioni non potevo oppormi" disse Pope cercando di giustificarsi. "Ma un agente di pattuglia all' MCD per un mese, sicuramente Raydor non sarà d'accordo" gli rispose immaginandosi già la faccia del capitano … avrebbe roteato gli occhi al cielo e rivolto ai presenti quello sguardo di sufficienza dei tempi del FID.

"Non mi interessa, L'agente Anna Parker da domani sarà affiancata ad uno della Divisone, Raydor o non Raydor ….." era un ordine dall'alto ….

Aveva una _bella gatta da pelare, _chi poteva scegliere, certo Tao era il più indicato, ma era già impegnato con quella serie tv e sicuramente non aveva bisogno di ulteriore stress …. L'agente Parker poteva diventare un problema.

Sanchez ed Sykes erano fuori discussione. La scelta restava _sul gatto e la volpe _ma chi deidue. Provenza certo era il tenente anziano, ma questo non ne giustificava la preferenza, Flynn era Flynn e … questo era già un programma. Forse doveva decidere il capitano, pensò, ma poi sorrise, sapeva già chi avrebbe scelto il capitano …

Pensieroso si avvicinò alla sala omicidi.

Il caso appena concluso aveva lasciato l'amaro in bocca, non erano riusciti a dare un nome alla ragazza ed ora sarebbe stata sepolta come l'ennesima Jane Doe. Stavano raccogliendo le foto quando "Amy lascia tutto sulla lavagna – disse Sharon, poi guardando Andy – è troppo presto ..sono così tante …" osservando le altre immagini.

Quella ragazza era così giovane, così piena di vita, nessuno ne aveva sentito la mancanza. E' vero era una senzatetto, ma avrà avuto una famiglia che l'amava, possibile che nessuno si fosse preoccupato per lei, pensò Andy. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché fosse rimasto così coinvolto dal caso, ora l'idea di lasciarla da sola in quell'ultimo viaggio lo intristiva e quando aveva deciso di organizzare la funzione non pensava che i colleghi sarebbero stati con lui e tanto meno Morales e il DDA Hobbs.

"Scusate – disse Taylor guardandoli – Capitano avrei bisogno di parlarle, è solo questione di un minuto ma non posso aspettare".

Sharon si appoggio alla scrivania presagendo già la nuova noia che sarebbe caduta sulla sua testa. "Capitano senza tanti giri di parole domani arriverà l'agente Anna Parker, ho già espresso il mio parere contrario, ma il sindaco vuole così e Pope, non mi faccia continuare. Ho deciso che sarà affidata al …". Lei non lo lasciò finire "Ma cosa siamo la scuola materna … non posso bloccare uno dei miei tenenti come _babysitter, _perché immagino lei pensasse ad uno di loro …." era seccata, i suoi occhi vagarono oltre il vetro, la stavano aspettando.

"Infatti, avevo pensato a Tao, ma sappiamo tutti e due che è impegnato con quella serie, quindi o Flynn o Provenza" immaginava già la reazione.

"Sono sicura che lei avrà già scelto, non giriamoci intorno, io non sono d'accordo anche se si tratta di Pope" le stava partendo l'emicrania, si passò una mano sulla fronte, erano questi i momenti in cui invidiava Brenda Johnson, lei avrebbe impuntato i piedi ….

"Penso che il tenente Flynn sia il più adatto …" ora non lo ascoltava più, lo sapeva che avrebbe scelto lui, il più adatto per cosa …. perché si trattava di una ragazza magari bionda e carina … la sua fantasia stava già galoppando.

"Comunichi lei al tenente la situazione, ora vi lascio, ho sentito che avete un funerale". Quell'uomo a volte, anzi spesso era insopportabile pensò mentre usciva dal suo ufficio.

La cerimonia fu molto toccante, Andy ne era visibilmente commosso e lei non resistette, gli si avvicinò. Il solo contatto con il braccio le procurò un brivido, lui le sorrise e lei si sentì morire.

Era così difficile stargli lontano, ne aveva bisogno come dell'aria per respirare, ed ora aveva il timore di perderlo, ma era come bloccata, aveva paura …

Come da copione non furono felici di avere un novellina tra i piedi, ed Andy, questo la stupì fu quello meno contento di tutti. Aveva altri pensieri che gli ronzavano nella testa, per i quali non riusciva a trovare una soluzione.

Era stato un momento, erano stati così vicini prima ed ora l'unica cosa che desiderava era riaverla tra le sue braccia, riaverla come prima ….

La serata era calda, non aveva voglia di andare a letto, non voleva andarci sola. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo, tra tutte quelle luci poteva immaginare le stelle, come erano belle quelle che vedeva dalla sua stanza alla casa al mare.

Ricky l'osservava dalla porta finestra, cosa poteva fare per lei, era così triste in questi giorni. Aveva parlato con Rusty e tutti e due erano giunti alla conclusione che si trattava di Andy, ma cosa aveva fatto quell'uomo. Avevano provato ad indagare ma lei si era chiusa come un riccio, era il suo privato non ne avrebbe parlato. Le si avvicinò e come faceva da bambino le prese la mano e la strinse forte.

Stava piangendo, erano lacrime silenziose che le rigavano il viso e che lei lasciava scorrere.

"Mamma, perché non mi parli, non sei sola, ai tre figli ora che si preoccupano per te" le disse sorridendo con dolcezza.

Si asciugò le lacrime, non voleva che la vedesse così, era sempre stata la mamma forte, quella che risolveva i problemi. I ragazzi la consideravano una specie di supereroe e lei glielo aveva lasciato credere, ma come si sbagliavano …

"Oh Ricky, non preoccuparti è stata solo una brutta giornata, un caso difficile e poi una nuova rogna con il capo, niente che una buona dormita non possa risolvere" perché ultimamente le risultava facile mentire …

"Mamma, sappiamo tutti e due che non è vero, c'entra Andy …" sapeva che era così.

Ma da quando il suo ragazzo era diventato così perspicace "Non è così semplice, ma .." si appoggiò a lui.

Parlarono tutta la notte come non avevano mai fatto. Si addormentarono all'alba.

Non le aveva dato consigli, l'aveva solo ascoltata come aveva sempre fatto lei quando erano piccoli. Capiva quanto sua madre amava quell'uomo ma capiva anche la necessità di un distacco, capiva la paura di perderlo, il terrore di non saper affrontare un'altra situazione simile, vedi l'uomo che ami in pericolo e tu sei li ma non puoi fare niente, perché hai fatto un giuramento _proteggere e servire _anche a costo della tua stessa vita.

Si chiese se suo padre si fosse angosciato così per lei quando era in servizio. Forse un tempo, all'inizio, ma poi nessuno dei due si era più preoccupato dell'altro. Sapeva che lo aveva amato ma con Andy era diverso, non l'aveva mai vista così.

Doveva fare qualcosa, ma cosa. Chiedere ad Andy non gli sembrava il caso, forse era il momento di conoscere quella perla della figlia, sorrise, tra ragazzi si sarebbero capiti. Sì, decise di parlare con lei, doveva recuperare il suo numero, doveva farsi venire un idea.

Telefonare a suo fratello era stata una perdita di tempo, come sempre Paul aveva mantenuto una posizione di rigidità nei confronti del padre. Per certi aspetti erano così simili, così orgogliosi tutti e due, così stupidi … uomini pensò.

Le aveva detto che si ricordava di Sharon, era la rossa del matrimonio, così l'aveva chiamata, ma non gli interessava molto il suo rapporto con il padre. Sapeva che di solito le frequentava giovani ed ochette … questa era diversa è vero, aveva cervello ed avevano quasi la stessa età, ma per il resto non gli fregava molto quello che succedeva tra loro.

Non credeva nemmeno che fosse cambiato, si aspettava l'ennesima delusione. Lei aveva provato a spiegargli che papà adesso era diverso, che con Sharon faceva sul serio, che stava cercando di riconquistare la loro fiducia … ma niente per Paul erano tutte parole al vento.

Quindi era impensabile sperare in un suo aiuto. Come le sarebbe piaciuto avere una sorella o magari un fratello diverso. Non erano mai stati molto uniti …

Sharon la stava osservando ed ora che era li davanti a lei era proprio come l'aveva immaginata ad eccezione dei capelli … Anna era una splendida donna di 30 anni mora, occhi azzurri con un corpo sinuoso … la classica mangia uomini ….

Sapere che Andy sarebbe stato il suo babysitter per le prossime settimane la mandava in tilt, oddio era il suo modello di donna, lei gli aveva chiesto una pausa ed ora questa ….. Taylor l'aveva fatto apposta …

Sanchez era rimasto a bocca aperta all'ingresso della ragazza e Provenza aveva guardato verso Andy con una sorta d'invidia, ma perché tutte le fortune capitavano a lui, avrebbe fatto volentieri il babysitter a quel _capolavoro della natura._

L'arrivo di una coppia di mezz'età riportò tutti alla realtà. Erano i signori Higgins, non avevano più notizie del figlio dalla sera antecedente. Doveva andare ad una festa ma quando questa mattina avevano provato a chiamarlo il cellulare suonava a vuoto.

"Signori Higgins, sappiamo tutti come vanno queste feste, avrà fatto tardi, magari avrà anche bevuto ed ora sarà addormentato sul divano di qualche amico" disse Andy pensando a Paul a quell'età.

"Stephan non beve e se anche va a delle feste il giorno dopo ci chiama sempre, sa che ci preoccupiamo, abbiamo solo lui" l'uomo guardò la moglie.

Sharon conosceva quel tipo di ansia, l'aveva sperimentata diverse volte con i ragazzi.

"Signori Higgins faremo il possibile per rintracciare vostro figlio, ora andate a casa, il detective Sanchez vi accompagnerà e prometto che vi informeremo subito se scopriamo qualcosa" era troppo vivo il ricordo di aver taciuto la morte dei due fratellini alla madre, non voleva ripetere lo stesso errore, era stato straziante.

I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Andy, lui poteva capirla, era rimasto con lei, aveva atteso la notifica quella sera_, se hai bisogno di me_ le aveva detto …. Oddio lei aveva sempre bisogno di lui, anche ora ….

"Tenente Tao controlli i tabulati telefonici di Stephan – aveva imparato ad usare i nomi delle vittime, Andy l'aveva ripresa appena arrivata a MCD – i ragazzi vivono con i loro cellulari, si faccia aiutare da Buzz. Tenente Provenza con Amy andate al college e parlate con suoi amici"

Si diresse al suo ufficio. Provenza guardò il suo amico perplesso, gli era sfuggito qualcosa.

"Capitano ed io?" era fermo in mezzo alla sala omicidi, Anna era accanto a lui.

"Porti l'agente Parker a fare un giro per il LAPD" il tono era gelido

Chiuse la porta del suo ufficio, si sentiva una stupida, lei non era mai stata gelosa, ma quello che aveva appena fatto era gelosia.

Prese dal cassetto uno dei suoi cioccolatini Lindt preferiti e lasciò che si sciogliesse lentamente in bocca, ne assaporò il gusto, adorava la sensazione del cioccolato sul palato, non avrebbe mai confessato che era uno dei piccoli vizi che condivideva con il vice capo Johnson.

Il tocco alla porta la distolse dal cioccolato "Avanti - immaginava fosse lui – Andy?"

"Sharon stai scherzando vero, devo scorazzarla per il LAPD, mentre gli altri si occupano del caso" ora era al lato della sua scrivania.

"E' un ordine tenente" ultimamente gliene dava troppi.

"Oh mio dio ,sei gelosa …." ora capiva

"Io non sono …" ma non la lasciò finire, l'aveva già attirata a se, ed ora la teneva stretta tra le sue braccia.

"Tu lo sei capitano e sei bellissima con quella luce negli occhi" provò a divincolarsi … ma non ci riuscì.

La mano era dietro la sua nuca, le sollevò il viso, sapeva che era in ufficio ma non poteva resistere e quando la baciò il suo corpo si arrese … come desiderava i suoi baci, poteva perdersi nei suoi baci.

Lo avevano desiderato entrambi e quando finì restarono fronte contro fronte, i respiri affannosi sincronizzati allo stesso ritmo. Nessuno dei due voleva separarsi, sapevano entrambi che poi si sarebbero persi.

Sharon si sciolse per prima e il senso di vuoto l'avvolse "Credo sia meglio che tu vada, non voglio che … "

"Scusami ma mi manchi, non succederà più" non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

_Ti prego fa succeda ancora_ "Eravamo in due, l'ho voluto quanto te ma ho bisogno di tempo, ti prego aspettami …." sapeva che non aveva diritto di chiedere.

"Io non vado da nessuna parte, ti amo - la baciò dolcemente sulla fronte – ora scusami il mio capo mi ha dato un ordine …. giro turistico al LAPD" le fece l'occhiolino.

Perché quell'uomo era così meraviglioso .. prese un altro cioccolatino ….

_Continua_

_(Fatemi sapere se vi piace la fanfic, vorrei continuare ma magari vi sto annoiando, è la mia prima storia … Garzie)_


	22. capitolo 22

Capitolo 22

Rintracciare il numero di telefono non era stato facile ma era figlio di un capitano ed ora era li seduto al tavolino del bar e la stava aspettando.

Al telefono gli era sembrata carina, e se era bella come la sua voce allora sarebbe stato anche un piacevole pomeriggio _ma cosa stai pensando è la figlia di Andy ed è pure sposata ed ha due bambini si disse … Ricky sei irrecuperabile._

"Immagino tu sia Ricky – disse quando arrivò – ciao sono Nicole, mi ha stupito la tua chiamata" assomigliava poco a sua madre, forse per lo sguardo acuto.

"Ciao, sono contento che hai accettato di venire. So che ti è sembrato strano, ma avevo bisogno del tuo aiuto" era proprio un bella ragazza.

"Penso che potremmo aiutarci a vicenda" risero.

"Mia madre a volte sa essere una vera testarda, e poi quando si tratta di faccende di cuore … lei è una vera frana. So che è innamorata di tuo padre, in tutti questi anni non ha mai frequentato un altro uomo che non fosse mio padre".

"Papà non è l'uomo più semplice di questo mondo, ma immagino che tu lo sappia già. So che si conoscono da anni, e credo che in passato i loro rapporti non siano stati affatto buoni, ma adesso so che ne è innamorato follemente. Mi dispiace è tutta colpa mia, lo ha fatto per salvarmi … ora vorrei solo rimediare" sorseggiò il te freddo.

Era piacevole parlare con lei, sua madre aveva ragione era proprio tutta suo padre, anche lo stesso humor.

"Che ne dici se ne parlo con Emily e Rusty, magari in quattro troviamo una soluzione, non dire ad Andy che ci siamo incontrati ed io non parlerò a mia madre,non credo vogliano interferenze".

"Ok, ora devo scappare, chiamami" dovevano riuscirci, sorrise.

Provenza era scocciato, la visita al College non era servita a nulla, tutti erano amici e nessuno lo era. Amy aveva parlato con alcuni ragazzi che seguivano il suo stesso corso, erano stati alla festa, ma Stephan se ne era andato via prima, forse aveva un appuntamento.

Non che frequentasse una ragazza, aveva una simpatia, come diceva lui, Annie Colemann.

Sulla lavagna scrissero tutti i nomi collegandoli tra loro … ma dove era finito quel ragazzo e perché aveva deciso di scappare … ma era poi scappato ?

Sharon sapeva che non avevano nulla in mano, non avevano un corpo quindi non era un omicidio, il ragazzo era maggiorenne liberissimo di andare dove voleva senza informare i genitori. Ma il suo istinto le diceva che era più complicato.

"Tenente Provenza, un amico in particolare ?" chiese fissando la lavagna. "Mmm – bofonchiò – nessuno, li si conoscono tutti ma tutti superficialmente. Non era molto popolare, un bravo ragazzo, bei voti, molto legato alla famiglia"

"Capitano, hanno trovato la macchina del ragazzo al molo di Santa Monica" disse Amy riagganciando il telefono.

Questo cambiava le cose e non certo in meglio.

"Capitano - Provenza entrò nel suo ufficio – Julio ed Amy sono andati a Santa Monica con Buzz, Tao sta spulciando i tabulati del cellulare, deve mettere Andy sul caso ci serve anche lui. Non so a che gioco stiate giocando ma deve finire".

Si passò una mano tra i capelli "Tenente, sto solo eseguendo degli ordini, gli ordini di Pope"

"Lo sappiamo tutti e due, che non è vero, non voleva la ragazza tra i piedi. So che è successo qualcosa tra voi dopo la rapina, ma questo deve finire capitano, quando Andy ritorna, si occuperà di Anna ma seguirà l'indagine".

Doveva ammettere che aveva ragione, non la voleva vedere,non li voleva vedere insieme. Non sopportava l'idea di vederlo, anche solo per lavoro, insieme ad un'altra donna, questa era gelosia, un sentimento nuovo per lei … si detestava per questo.

"Va bene tenente, quando Andy ritorna lo aggiorni sul caso, ora se vuole scusarmi". Ed accese il PC

La scientifica non aveva trovato tracce sull'auto, c'erano le impronte del ragazzo, ma non c'erano segni di effrazione ne tracce di sangue.

Andy e Provenza, con Anna appresso, stavano leggendo il rapporto della Scientifica. Erano ad un punto morto.

"Se cerchi il capitano lei è già andata – Provenza osservò che guardava verso l'ufficio – ed ora ce ne andiamo pure noi" disse guardandoli.

"Tenente mi accompagna a casa ?" disse Anna avvicinandosi ad Andy.

Provenza vide l amico in difficoltà "L'accompagno io, ci vediamo domani Andy" prese la ragazza a braccetto e si diresse all'ascensore …. Anna era delusa …

Lei se ne era già andata, senza nemmeno aspettarlo, decise che doveva andare ad una riunione di AA, doveva parlare con il suo sponsor, aveva bisogno di fermarsi.

I ragazzi erano stati strani tutta la cena ma era troppo stanca per indagare, doveva rilassarsi. Sapeva come avrebbe voluto farlo, ma doveva accontentarsi di un bel bagno ed un bicchiere di vino.

Era tre settimane che lei ed Andy non facevano l'amore, che strano era stata una vita senza farlo ed ora ne sentiva terribilmente la mancanza. Le mancava il suo odore, i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso. Le mancava addormentarsi tra le sue braccia, svegliarsi al tocco delle sue mani, svegliarsi con i suoi baci ….

Che idiota che era, per paura di perderlo lo stava allontanando, chiuse gli occhi e sognò di essere tra le sue braccia come la sera al mare ….

La telefonata era arrivata alle 5 di mattina. Provenza l'aveva informata del ritrovamento del cadavere, non c'era alcun dubbio era Stephan Higgins. Lo aveva trovato un signore che portava a spasso il cane per la solita passeggiata mattutina.

Probabilmente era stato ucciso la sera stessa della sua scomparsa, un colpo d'arma da fuoco, ma sarebbero stati più precisi, dopo l'autopsia del dottor Morales. Andy quindi si recò dal medico legale, in attesa del responso.

Sharon era nel suo ufficio quando arrivarono dalla scena del crimine. Ora la parte più difficile, doveva chiamare i genitori. Di solito Andy era al suo fianco, era diventato una presenza fissa, sospirò, questa volta doveva affrontare tutto da sola … lo aveva voluto lei in fondo ….

Provenza le venne in aiuto, aveva già convocato i genitori ed avrebbe fatto la notifica insieme ad Amy.

L'autopsia confermò il giorno del decesso, la sera della sua scomparsa tra mezzanotte e le due, causa del decesso un colpo d'arma da fuoco, la traiettoria del proiettile suggeriva che la vittima stesse guardando il suo assassino. La pistola, una calibro 25, un'arma non molto comune, questo sarebbe stato un problema.

Con il referto di Morales, Andy tornò alla sala omicidi. L'agente Parker era con lui, sempre appiccicata come un cagnolino …

"Conosceva il suo assassino, non ci sono segni di violenza, lo ha seguito senza alcun timore, si fidava" disse guardando i colleghi, _una volta avrebbe guardato solo lei_.

"Va bene partiamo da questo punto, restringiamo il campo alle persone che gli erano più vicine" il suo sguardo si spostò ad Andy ed i loro occhi si catturarono come non accadeva da tanto.

La cosa non sfuggì ad Anna ….

Dalle email emerse uno strano triangolo tra Annie Colemann, Stephan e Phillips Lars il ragazzo di Annie. I ragazzi vennero convocati al MCD ed alla fine crollarono.

Il movente dell'omicidio li lasciò basiti _la noia. _Annie aveva attirato Stephan con la scusa di un giro in auto alla spiaggia. Lui che aveva una cotta per la ragazza aveva accettato subito. Avevano preso la sua auto e si erano diretti alla spiaggia. Phillips Lars li seguiva. Sulla spiaggia poi Lars aveva sparato a Stephan colpendolo di striscio alla tempia. Lui si era accasciato, soffriva. Annie allora aveva strappato la pistola al suo ragazzo e lo aveva finito con un colpo.

Dissero che lo avevano fatto così per provare una serata diversa, sempre le solite feste … le solite cose …

Come dire ai genitori che il figlio era stato ucciso per noia ….

Sharon era nel suo ufficio, doveva parlare con i signori Higgins, Andy andò da lei "Vengo con te" non disse altro.

Insieme si diressero nella sala pausa. Fece per aprire la porta ma lui la fermò. Le sfiorò dolcemente la mano "Sono qui".

Lei appoggiò la fronte sul suo torace e per un attimo si senti sicura. Le baciò la fronte mentre con la mano le accarezzava la schiena. "Andiamo, sono pronta ora, grazie" aprì la porta.

Anna gli aveva seguiti, aveva capito che il rapporto tra i due era più di un semplice rapporto tra colleghi, ed ora dopo quello che aveva visto ne aveva avuto la conferma.

Andy gli era piaciuto subito, era abituata ad ottenere ogni cosa che desiderava, e voleva lui.

Era stato doloroso parlare con i genitori, ora erano nel parcheggio "Hai mangiato?" le chiese sapendo che aveva mangiato solo un tramezzino a pranzo.

"No Andy, ma non ho fame" gli sorrise, era così dolce quando si preoccupava per lei. "Viene andiamo a prendere un the, fallo per me" lo spazio tra i loro corpi si era ridotto mentre lui le sfiorava il braccio.

"I ragazzi mi aspettano è da stamattina che non mi sentono" perché solo stare così la faceva sentire bene, non voleva che finisse.

Era così bella, non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto "Va bene ti accompagno a casa".

Salirono in auto, non avevano necessità di parole, il viaggio fino al condominio fu troppo veloce per tutti e due.

Sharon fece per aprire la portiera ma lui la trattenne "Mi manchi tesoro, io …" ora erano vicini, poteva sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra "Anche tu mi manchi". Le spostò una ciocca di capelli che capricciosa le era caduta sulla guancia. Il solo tocco la fece sussultare. Quando lui l'attirò a se non oppose alcuna resistenza, le loro labbra si sfiorarono. Le sue labbra erano così morbide, così perfette …

Andy si fermò un attimo, la guardò , aveva gli occhi chiusi e quando si umettò le labbra con la lingua, non resistette e la bacio intensamente.

Sapeva che doveva fermarsi ma quando lui la baciava il suo corpo aveva una volontà propria, non riusciva a resistergli. Aveva bisogno di questo, come le mancava. La ragione le diceva di fermarsi, il suo corpo no, ma non era ancora pronta ….

Si stacco "Andy, devo andare è tardi …" la baciò ancora dolcemente questa volta "Ok, sogni d'oro tesoro mio, a domani". La vide allontanarsi, non aveva voglia di tornare a casa decise di fare un giro.

Era tanto che non la chiamava tesoro mio, e quando chiuse la porta dietro di se,sospirò al solo suono …

"Sono convinta che ha appena visto Andy" disse Emily guardando la madre appoggiata alla porta, il sorriso sul suo volto … tutto lo lasciava presagire.

"Domani sento Nicole, che ne dici Rusty se organizziamo a casa sua la festa per il tuo diploma, creiamo l'occasione … quei due devono tornare insieme, sono fatti per stare insieme" disse Ricky guardando il fratello (non lo era ancora legalmente ma era solo questione di tempo …. ).

"Pensi che basti una festa per rimetterli insiemi, sei sicuro di conoscere Sharon" chiese Rusty perplesso. "E' perché la conosco, che credo sia cotta al punto giusto, fidati fratellino" e strizzò l'occhio a Emily.

"Con quale scusa a casa di Nicole, mamma non ci cascherà" disse Emily. "Ci dormirò sopra sorellina, qualcosa mi verrà in mente, la notte porta consiglio. Ora tutti a letto, domani ci aspetta una lunga giornata".

Sapeva che doveva pensare, avrebbe chiamato Nicole, avrebbero inventato qualcosa …

Non riusciva più a dormire da sola, il letto era troppo grande, abbracciò il cuscino ma il suo odore non c'era più. Scostò le lenzuola, infilò la vestaglia di seta blu ed uscì dalla stanza.

Si sdraiò sul divano, non era comodo ma almeno non aveva il suo ricordo ...

_Continua_


	23. capitolo 23

Capitolo 23

Aveva girato fino a tarda notte la sera prima, il sonno poi era stato discontinuo e quando il telefonò suonò maledisse di essere su chiamata. Erano le 5, ma perché la gente non poteva morire dalle 10 in poi ...

"Flynn" rispose scocciato. "Andy ciao sono Anna, scusami se ti chiamo ma sai … la mia auto si è rotta e mi chiedevo se potevi passare a prendermi stamattina" non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta.

_Ma come cavolo aveva avuto il suo numero …_"Anna – ora era incavolato – ma sono le 5, senti non ti sembra di …"

"Oh scusami non ci ho pensato, sai non voglio fare tardi, non credo di piacere molto al tuo capo e quindi.." sperava che il suo piano funzionasse.

"Ok dammi l'indirizzo, sarò da te alle 7" chiuse la telefonata poteva dormire ancora un ora…

Sharon aveva appena parcheggiato quando vide la macchina di Andy, decise di aspettarlo, sapeva che questo non l'avrebbe aiutata, ma aveva bisogno di vederlo solo un momento da sola, senza gli altri.

"Andy" lo chiamò, ma si fermò quando vide che non era solo, l'agente Anna Parker era li con lui.

"Capitano – disse la donna – Andy è stato così carino stamattina, è passato a prendermi" disse con malizia.

"Veramente mi …" ma lei non lo lasciò finire "E non abitiamo nemmeno vicini" gli si strinse al braccio.

Sharon bolliva, guardava Andy, ma lui era talmente imbarazzato che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da terra.

"Se volete scusarmi, ho del lavoro che mi aspetta sulla mia scrivania" e si allontanò.

Anna la guardò allontanarsi, e nei suoi occhi brillò un lampo di perfidia, fu solo un attimo, Andy non lo notò …

Voleva scappare il più lontano possibile, si sentiva così male, non aveva mai sperimentato un sentimento così intenso … la gelosia … una sensazione così viscerale, non l'aveva mai provata ….

Si diresse a passo veloce nel suo ufficio, tirò le tende, e buttò la borsa per terra. Si appoggiò con le mani alla scrivania, doveva respirare profondo si disse, piano e profondo …

Forse visto che era tutto tranquillo avrebbe potuto prendersi qualche giorno, sapeva che sarebbe stata solo una fuga …

Sentì bussare, sapeva che era lui. Quando entrò lei dava la schiena alla porta, lo sguardo alla finestra e le braccia incrociate ai fianchi come a proteggersi ….

"Sharon, non è come pensi, lasciami spiegare" le disse avvicinandosi.

Ora era dietro di lei, poteva sentire il suo torace contro la sua schiena, poteva sentire il suo respiro sul collo "Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione, non ne ho alcun diritto".

"Oddio, mi ha telefonato stamattina, aveva la macchina rotta, mi ha chiesto un passaggio …. tutto qui" si appoggiò contro di lei.

Lei si girò, erano così vicini che le loro labbra quasi si sfioravano "Andy ti ripeto .." gli sussurrò. "Lei non significa nulla per me, è te che desidero, è te sogno ogni notte, e con te che vorrei stare ogni momento, io ti amo, ma non so più cosa fare per fartelo capire" disse sconsolato mentre la stringeva se.

Sapeva che era sincero,glielo leggeva negli occhi "Io .. non so cosa mi succeda, non è da me, ti chiedo scusa" la fronte contro il suo mento, le mani al torace.

"Tesoro, perché non ricominciamo, se non mi ricordo male, abbiamo un appuntamento in sospeso" sorrise al ricordo. Lei sollevo il viso "Umm" perché si sentiva così debole davanti a lui ….

"Sharon, lo so che mi hai chiesto tempo, ma ho bisogno di te, non riesco a funzionare senza di te, non posso prometterti che non mi troverò più di fronte ad un arma, è il nostro lavoro e lo sai anche tu, ma non mi offrirò volontario ...". sapeva che era martellante.

Non poteva allontanarlo ancora "Andy, ho paura, so che è stupido, ma ho paura di perderti …" sapeva che era assurdo. "Tu hai paura ed allora preferisci chiudere, preferisci non vivere, ma Sharon, lo so che mi ami, non pensi che sia assurdo quello che stiamo facendo … lo sappiamo tutti e due che non possiamo stare separati …" le sussurrò all'orecchio.

Bussarono alla porta, lei si scostò "Avanti" si schiarì la voce e si spostò alla scrivania.

"Capitano – Provenza lanciò uno sguardo torvo ad Andy – allarme AMBER, Andrea Smith, nove anni, non è rientrato a casa dopo la scuola".

Non c'era tempo da perdere, le prime ore erano decisive. Iniziò una lotta contro il tempo.

La mamma era andato a prenderlo alla fermata della scuola bus, ma lui non era sceso, l'autista non si ricordava se fosse salito, per lui erano tutti uguali.

Arrivò anche il padre, erano separati, la situazione si fece pesante quando l'uomo accusò l'ex moglie e si scagliò contro di lei.

Andy cercò di separarli ma si prese un pugno e cadde a terra. Sharon cercò di andare da lui, ma Anna era già li pronta ad aiutarlo.

Trovarono il corpo in una piscina vicino alla scuola, non c'erano segni di violenza, sembrava addormentato … qualcosa non quadrava …

Interrogarono i genitori, alla fine il padre crollò, voleva punire la ex, lei gli aveva tolto tutto anche il figlio, quello non era più suo figlio …..

Chiuse la porta dell'ufficio, aveva voglia di vomitare, era così difficile con i bambini. Lui la stava aspettando alla sua scrivania.

"Fammi vedere - gli sfiorò la guancia, l'occhio ora era blu – ti fa male".

"Ho avuto di peggio" sorrise. "Sembra che tu non riesca a stare lontano dai guai tenente"

"Così pare capitano, vedi che ho bisogno di una babysitter" rise. "Umm, mi sembrava che tu ne avessi una oggi …" roteo gli occhi pensando all'agente Parker. "Non me ne sono accorto …. ora avrei bisogno di un'infermiera" le sfiorò il braccio.

Sharon sapeva che la situazione le stava sfuggendo di mano "Ti accompagno a casa tenente" era pericoloso, ma era quello che voleva, solo accompagnarlo a casa, sapere che era al sicuro …..

Si allontanarono, Andy le cinse la vita e lei lo lasciò fare. Anna Parker li stava osservando, odiava quella donna ….

Li seguì, avrebbe dovuto esserci lei li, lei doveva accompagnarlo a casa ….

Sharon arrivò al condominio, non si accorse di essere seguita. Parcheggiò l'auto, era ormai vicina all'ascensore quando sentì dei passi, si girò ma non vide nessuno.

Trovò la tavola apparecchiata ed un biglietto _siamo al cinema, non facciamo tardi baci._ Avrebbe avuto una serata tutta per lei ….

Erano a casa di Nicole, non era semplice organizzare la festa senza destare sospetti.

"Fare la festa in giardino sarebbe bello, ma credo che Sharon sospetterà che c'è sotto qualcosa, forse potremmo prenotare in un ristorante magari sulla spiaggia" disse guardando i suoi ospiti.

"Hai ragione – Ricky sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice – non avrebbe senso festeggiare il diploma a casa tua, dovevo pensarci, l'idea della spiaggia non è male".

Emily era rimasta in silenzio osservando la sintonia che si era creata tra suo fratello e Nicole "La spiaggia è perfetta, Rusty ti va l'idea?" il ragazzo era in silenzio, buffa l'idea la festa era per lui ed organizzavano gli altri.

"Se fosse per me non farei nessuna festa, ma … vada per la spiaggia. Vorrei invitare la divisone, loro sono …" se ci pensava bene loro erano la sua famiglia, Provenza poteva essere come un nonno e Tao e Sanchez come degli zii, Buzz un fratello maggiore ed Flynn lui non sapeva dove collocarlo ma certo era stato molto caro quando sua mamma non si era presenta al pulman, non poteva dimenticare quel giorno …

"Vada per la spiaggia … non è cominciato tutto al mare infondo … - disse Ricky suscitando le risatine di tutti – ho già in mente il ristorante, vista mare …. passeggiata al il chiaro di luna ..sarà perfetto".

Era immersa nella vasca, quando suonò il cellulare, il suo relax era finito _… uffi … _"Capitano Raydor - nessuno rispose – chi parla" silenzio poi riagganciarono.

Qualche idiota, pensò, nulla di cui preoccuparsi, non le avrebbe rovinato la serata. Decise di chiamare Andy "Ciao, come stai ? tutto bene con l'occhio?" sapeva che era una scusa, voleva solo sentire la sua voce …

"Ciao – non si aspettava la telefonata – bene, ho messo il ghiaccio … sai niente bistecche in casa" rise.

"Immagino, forse era meglio se ti facevi vedere in infermeria" avrebbe voluto andare da lui. "Sharon sto bene credimi, umm a proposito se non sbaglio siamo stati interrotti oggi …. c'era in ballo un appuntamento" poteva immaginarla al di la del telefono … tutta rossa la mano alla fronte ..

"Non mi ricordo tenente" ghignò. "Tu vuoi uccidermi … sono debole di cuore …" quella donna lo faceva impazzire.

"Va bene, ne parliamo domani" sapeva che avrebbe ceduto, non poteva resistere senza di lui.

Anna era in macchina davanti al condominio, vide dei ragazzi che rincasavano ma non ci fece molto caso, non riconobbe uno di loro … Rusty la notò ….

Andy era alla sua scrivania quando Rusty gli si avvicinò "Hey tenente posso parlarti?".

"Certo ragazzo, è successo qualcosa a Sharon ?" chiese preoccupato. "Non proprio, ma andiamo nella sala pausa, preferirei essere soli". Andy lo seguì, iniziava a preoccuparsi.

"Dimmi" quando chiuse la porta. "Ieri sera, siamo tornati dal cinema – mentì spudoratamente- e fuori dal condominio ho visto una macchina e …." Ora era preoccupato "E cosa Rusty ?".

"E nella macchina c'era quella donna Anna si chiama così vero? C'e un motivo perché fosse li" chiese in ansia.

Andy stava riflettendo, la donna gli si era appiccicata come una sanguisuga, ripensandoci ora notava tante piccole sfumature che prima non aveva colto "Rusty grazie, non preoccuparti ora me ne occupo io, non dire nulla a Sharon."

Il ragazzo era più tranquillo,ora se ne sarebbe occupato Flynn.

"Louie – chiamò l'amico con fare cospiratore – devo parlarti, ma non qui, vieni andiamo" e si diressero fuori dall'edificio. "Flynn mi fai preoccupare, cosa c'è" non capiva tutta questa segretezza.

Andy con calma gli spiegò tutto, Provenza ascoltava attentamente, annuendo ogni tanto. "Allora se ho ben capito l'agente Parker stava spiando il capitano, ma per quale motivo, non ha mai avuto a che fare con lei prima di venire al MCD" disse grattandosi la fronte.

"So che ti potrà sembrare presuntuoso ma credo di esserne la causa" sembrava assurdo. "Oh mio dio, vuoi dire che lo fa per te, ma è assurdo … Flynn ma credi che tutte cadano ai tuoi piedi, prima il capitano ora lei" scrollò la testa era un conversazione assurda.

"Va bene, non credermi se vuoi, ma so di avere ragione e sono preoccupato. Sharon non si è accorta di niente" come poteva convincerlo che Anna era pericolosa.

"Devi dirlo al capitano, se credi che sia pericolosa deve saperlo, cosa pensi di fare ?" gli chiese ma era ancora perplesso.

Non sapeva cosa fare, affrontare Anna non era il caso "Devo farle credere che non sospetto di nulla, penso che passerò le prossime notti di guardia".

"Ok allora saremo in due, ma devi dirlo al capitano" Provenza era convinto di questo. "D'accordo ma tu vieni con me, nel caso non volesse crederci".

Li guardava da sopra gli occhiali mentre li ascoltava. "Sharon quella donna è pazza, l'altra mattina mi ha telefonato alle 5, devi credermi, Louie … " e guardò l'amico. "Capitano anch'io ero scettico ma penso che Andy abbia ragione, ce l'ha con lei, è convinta che sia un ostacolo tra lei e Flynn. Capitano non dobbiamo sottovalutarla"

"Dite che era sotto casa mia, non ho intenzione di lasciarmi condizionare, devo pensare …. "

Andy aveva capito dove voleva parare "No, non farai da esca è troppo pericoloso" era escluso non lo avrebbe permesso. "Non posso farmi condizionare da lei, ho deciso" disse senza ammettere repliche.

Provenza gli lasciò soli, sapeva che quando il capitano prendeva un decisione era irremovibile, ma era troppo pericoloso. L'unico che poteva dissuaderla era Flynn.

"Andy, no ormai ho deciso" lui le si avvicinò e le cinse la vita "Sei così testarda quando vuoi".

Sorrise "So badare a me stessa, l'ho sempre fatto – poi lo guardò – non puoi tenermi sotto una campana di vetro"

"Lo so ma lo vorrei" la strinse a se, con la mano le accarezzò dolcemente i capelli, era così bello averla tra le braccia.

"Tu sarai li vero ?" gli chiese. "Non ti lascio" e le baciò la fronte, aveva un profumo così buono ….

_Continua_


	24. capitolo 24

Capitolo 24

Era tutta la settimana che controllava i movimenti del capitano. Il posto migliore dove aspettarla era il parcheggio del suo condominio. C'era un lasso di tempo ragionevole prima che arrivasse all'ascensore. Quella donna doveva scomparire, solo cosi avrebbe potuto avere Andy. Lui era come soggiogato da lei, neanche gli avesse fatto un incantesimo. Proprio come quella sua compagna all'università … ma lei l'aveva messa al suo posto ….

"Capitano – disse Provenza – Flynn ed io saremo di guardia questa notte" sperava che fosse solo l'ansia di Andy, che fosse tutto nella sua testa.

"Tenente, grazie ma sono armata, so difendermi" sapeva che Andy sarebbe stato li. "Capitano meglio tre pistole che una" disse ridendo.

Anna si avvicinò ad Andy , si appoggiò alla sua scrivania come di solito faceva Sharon, lui ebbe un moto di stizza nel vederla … ma doveva stare calmo.

"Andy – disse con voce mielosa – mi entrato qualcosa nell'occhio, potresti aiutarmi ?".

Lui la guardò, non ne aveva nessuna voglia ma doveva stare al gioco "Fammi vedere" le si avvicinò e le sollevò il mento, non vedeva nulla.

Sharon uscì dal suo ufficio e la scena che le si parò davanti agli occhi le rivoltò lo stomaco. Sapeva che per Andy non significava nulla ma era più forte di lei, avrebbe voluto separarli ma doveva attenersi al piano. Farle credere che aveva campo libero, farla sentire sicura.

"Non vedo niente, sembra tutto a posto" disse dopo essersi scostato da lei. Anna gli si fece vicino "Ti va se andiamo a bere qualcosa insieme prima di tornare a casa" gli disse strofinandosi addosso.

Guardò verso Sharon e Provenza, non ne aveva nessuna voglia "Va bene ottima idea, ti seguo con la macchina".

Provenza osservò Sharon, era visibilmente scocciata, sapeva che le costava lasciarli andare. Le sfiorò un braccio "Capitano pensi al piano".

Si doveva pensare a quello ….

Era stato duro sedersi li con lei e far finta che gli piacesse, una volta forse avrebbe fatto carte false per uscire con una donna così, ma ora provava solo fastidio …. Come era cambiato in questi due anni, ora avrebbe fatto di tutto per avere una donna come Sharon al suo fianco …

"Anna si è fatto tardi, dovremmo andare, sono su chiamata stanotte" l'unica cosa che voleva era andare al condominio ed assicurarsi che fosse tutto tranquillo.

"Posso farti compagnia stanotte …" sapeva che le avrebbe detto di no, non vedeva l'ora di correre da lei …. quella puttana ….

"Anna meglio di no, mi tenti – disse mentendo – ma devo andare" questo avrebbe scatenato la sua follia ma doveva spingerla, dovevano liberarsi di lei.

"Va bene come vuoi Andy" si vedeva che era scocciata.

Salì in macchina, la lasciò andare e poi chiamò Provenza "Louie, dove sei?" non era sicuro che tutto funzionasse. "Ancora al LAPD, pensi che sia diretta a casa del capitano?"

"Si, la seguo trattieni Sharon finché non sono arrivato, vi chiamo io". Doveva funzionare.

"Ok, aspettiamo la tua chiamata"

Come prevedeva era davanti al condominio. Era scesa dall'auto ed ora si dirigeva verso il parcheggio sotterraneo. Lui la seguì, si nascose dietro un auto ,inviò un sms a Provenza e poi attese.

Sharon sapeva che poteva essere pericoloso non aveva mai fatto da esca, ma era il suo lavoro, Andy e Provenza sarebbero stati li … doveva andare tutto bene.

Provenza parcheggiò l'auto poco distante dall'ingresso, non voleva correre il rischio di essere visto, segui Sharon all'interno del parcheggio, non riusciva a vedere Andy.

All'accademia era stato facile, nessuno aveva avuto sospetti, Angie se l'era meritato, nessuno poteva mettersi tra lei e quello che voleva ed ora il capitano Raydor avrebbe fatto la stessa fine, non poteva mettersi tra lei ed Andy ….

Sharon chiuse la portiera, stette un attimo appoggiata alla macchina, respirò profondamente e mise le mani sui fianchi, ora era il capitano non poteva permettersi sbagli. Si avviò verso l'ascensore.

Andy poteva vederla, camminava lentamente. Non riusciva a vedere Anna.

"Capitano – urlò la donna – dobbiamo parlare" non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo ma la doveva fermare.

Sharon si girò, la vide "Agente Parker, cosa posso fare per lei, vista l'ora deve essere una cosa urgente" l'adrenalina la teneva in piedi. "Si sente così importante capitano, pensa di poter avere tutto quello che desidera".

Questa donna era pazza "Tutto quello che ho me lo sono sempre guadagnato, nessuno mi ha mai regalato niente, ma non le devo spiegazioni, cosa vuole" ora iniziava ad averne abbastanza … dov'era Andy …

"Cosa voglio, voglio quello che ha lei, voglio Andy" doveva morire. "Tra me e il tenente Flynn non c'è nulla, siamo solo colleghi" cercava di essere convincente.

"Non sono stupida capitano, vi ho visti insieme, e non sembravate colleghi - infilò la mano nella tasca ed estrasse una pistola – ora butti a terra la sua pistola e l'allontani … brava cosi ed adesso si inginocchi".

Gettò la pistola e si inginocchiò, doveva assecondarla "Le ripeto tra me e Flynn non c'è nulla, è tutto suo" ma dove si erano cacciati i suoi tenenti.

"Certo che mi prendo quello che voglio ma non sarà qui per vederlo" alzò la pistola verso la sua testa.

Provenza era dietro Anna, non poteva sparare avrebbe rischiato di colpire il capitano, non poteva nemmeno muoversi ….

Andy l'aveva sotto tiro e sparò, la colpì al braccio, cadde a terra. Sharon si alzò e con un calcio allontanò la pistola della donna.

"Tutto bene capitano" urlò Provenza andando verso di lei. "Si tenente, adesso tutto bene" e guardò verso Andy.

Lui ora era vicino a lei "Stai bene" le accarezzo la schiena. "Si – sospirò poi rivolta all'agente Parker – la dichiaro in arresto …" le lesse i suoi diritti e le mise le manette.

"La porto via – ringhiò Provenza – vi aspetto al LAPD" fece salire Anna sul sedile posteriore e partì.

La prese tra le braccia "Grazie, mi hai …" la strinse più forte "Hai scatenato l'inferno dentro di me, dio Sharon poteva …" era andato tutto bene per fortuna.

Lei alzò il viso ed incontrò i suoi occhi castani così profondi, aveva la sensazione che potesse leggergli l'anima "Devo avvisare i ragazzi che torno al MCD, saranno preoccupati" non voleva andare via, stava troppo bene tra le sue braccia.

"Chiamali, poi ti accompagno, devi parlare con Taylor" poi si poteva definitivamente chiudere la faccenda …. era andato tutto bene per fortuna.

Quando arrivarono al MCD Provenza era alla sua scrivania, l'agente Parker era in sala interrogatori in attesa del suo avvocato. Taylor era stato informato dell'accaduto ed ora era al telefono con Pope.

La notizia non doveva uscire dal LAPD, la stampa ne sarebbe andata a nozze.

"Russel, non mi avevi detto che Raydor e Flynn si stavano frequentando?" disse scocciato per esserne stato tenuto all'oscuro. "Ho tutto sotto controllo, gli tengo d'occhio, sono stato categorico con il capitano, alla prima interferenza con il lavoro prenderò provvedimenti".

"Ok ma tienimi informato, ora con la Parker …" questo lo preoccupava. "Me ne occuperò personalmente" riagganciò.

Sharon sapeva che non poteva condurre lei l'interrogatorio e tanto meno Andy. Taylor questa volta era perfetto. Andarono in sala intercettazioni, quello che stavano ascoltando era folle, quella donna era malata, possibile che nessuno se ne fosse accorto prima.

Erano le due quando lasciarono l'edificio. Andy lasciò a malincuore Sharon al condominio e si diresse a casa.

Fu una notte insonne per tutti.

"Mamma – disse Ricky la mattina davanti ad una tazza di caffè – abbiamo pensato di organizzare una festa per Rusty, sai per il suo diploma, che ne dici?".

"Lui che ne pensa?" l'idea era ottima ma si preoccupava di non forzare il ragazzo. "A lui piace, abbiamo deciso per un ristorante alla spiaggia, ho già prenotato. Saremo noi, i tuoi colleghi e qualche amico"

Quindi avevano già deciso "Perfetto e quando sarebbe?" era felice che i suoi figli si fossero affezionati al ragazzo. "Sabato, oggi Rusty farà gli inviti, ora devo scappare mamma … lavoro" la baciò ed uscì al volo.

Per l'occasione sarebbe andata a fare shopping, voleva qualcosa di rosso … Era tanto che non sentiva Nicole questa sarebbe stata l'occasione giusta per uscire insieme, avrebbe coinvolto anche Emily … meglio evitare gelosie.

Nicole aveva il pomeriggio libero e cosi organizzarono di vedersi. Non disse niente ad Andy.

"Mamma non mi piace – disse Emily osservando sua madre nello specchio – non ti valorizza, hai due gambe strepitose mostrale, no decisamente no".

"Si Sharon, pollice verso per questo" rise Nicole. "Ok ragazze provo quello nero" alla fine i colori erano sempre o blu o nero o viola …. questo giallo non era stata una bella idea.

Era un tubino nero di Armani, le spalle erano nude e la scollatura valorizzava la forma del suo seno. L'abito arrivava leggermente sopra il ginocchio …. "Questo è perfetto - dissero in coro le ragazze pensando al suo effetto su Andy – c'è anche in verde" chiesero alla commessa.

Sharon non era molto convinta "Non vi sembra troppo elegante per una cena tra di noi" disse mentre si rimirava nello specchio … _però era bellissimo_. "Mamma è fatto apposta per te, sembra che dica _Sharon indossami_" e rise.

"Ok , provo quello verde". Era un verde salvia, che valorizzava il colore dei suoi occhi ed il colore ramato dei suoi capelli.

"Sharon sei bellissima" disse Nicole. Poteva vedere nei suoi occhi che era sincera, come assomigliava a suo padre pensò.

Il pomeriggio era volato, e decisero di bere qualcosa prima di salutarsi. Era stato divertente, sicuramente da ripetere.

Rusty decise che era arrivato il momento di fare gli inviti "Ragazzi – disse – sabato do una festa per il diploma e mi farebbe molto piacere se ci foste anche voi"

Provenza non rinunciava mai ad un'occasione per mangiare e bere gratis "Certamente che ci saremo – guardò Andy – dicci dove ragazzo"

Avevano scelto un ristorante italiano con terrazza sul mare _Little Capri_, il proprietario Carmine De Martino, aveva riprodotto un pezzettino della sua città, lungo la spiaggia di Santa Monica, cibo italiano … musica italiana … uno spaccato di Capri … solo la vista non era quella … ma si sa Capri è Capri …

"Vi aspetto tutti alle 20 – e guardò verso Andy – abito elegante". Provenza mugugnò "Per una cena …."

"Tenente Tao è invitata anche la sua famiglia e Detective Sanchez se vuole può portare la sua ragazza ed Amy lo stesso vale per te … " rise guardando le loro facce.

Bene era tutto organizzato, inviò un sms al resto della banda_, la prima parte del piano era iniziata ….._

Andy guardò verso l'ufficio vuoto di Sharon, ma dove doveva andare, ha detto che aveva un appuntamento ma con chi …. Non poteva farci nulla era geloso, terribilmente geloso.

Era stato un bel pomeriggio, i ragazzi non erano a casa. Ultimamente erano spesso fuori …. Andò nella sua stanza prese il vestito e se lo appoggiò addosso. Doveva ammettere che le stava proprio bene, non aveva mai portato quel colore … O mio dio era li che si preoccupava dell'abito, quando sapeva benissimo che questa serata la preoccupava, ci sarebbe stato anche Andy, e anche se ultimamente erano stati vicini, non era ancora pronta. Lo amava, su questo non c'erano dubbi, ma non riusciva a dimenticare quella giornata. ….

Si fece una doccia e decise di preparare una cena speciale …. Si ritrovò a cucinare le lasagne vegetariane … quelle erano le preferite di Andy …. Oddio come era difficile …

Andy aprì il frigo, non aveva molta fame … forse avrebbe potuto inventare una scusa, sapeva che Rusty ci sarebbe rimasto male, ma era troppo difficile vederla. Al lavoro anche se era difficile ci riusciva, almeno in parte, ma una cena ….. no quella era un'altra cosa …..

_Continua_


	25. capitolo 25

Capitolo 25

Era davanti allo specchio, il vestito era bellissimo,il colore perfetto, i boccoli le ricadevano sulle spalle nude. Si girò l'effetto era notevole. Si infilò nei sandali gioiello color pelle, la pochette coordinata … forse era troppo elegante ma ormai era tardi per cambiarsi.

"Mamma sei bellissima" disse Ricky quando la vide. "Un po' esagerato?" chiese lei timidamente volteggiandosi nel vestito.

"No mamma sei perfetta" se non funzionava questo non sapeva proprio cosa inventarsi. "Dove sono gli altri?" gli chiese guardando verso la cucina. "Emily è un attimo al telefono, e Rusty è in difficoltà con la cravatta … sai il nodo." Sorrise.

L'ultima volta che lo aveva visto in giacca e cravatta era per il processo e li lo aveva aiutato Provenza con il nodo "Vado a vedere se ha bisogno di aiuto" disse guardando verso la stanza. "Lascia mamma vado io".

Il ristorante era delizioso. Quando entrarono il suo sguardo vagò per la sala, vide Provenza, Buzz era vicino a lui e stavano parlando guardando Amy ed il suo fidanzato, aveva avuto un vago sospetto di chi fosse, sorrise. Tao era con la famiglia, non conosceva la moglie, sarebbe stata un'occasione piacevole … Ma dov'era Andy … cercò di contenere la sua delusione e si avvicinò ai suoi uomini.

"Uau capitano - disse Buzz – il vestito è .." non riusciva trovare le parole. "Buzz riprenditi, capitano è incantevole" le disse Tao, la moglie annuì.

Trovò parcheggio vicino alla macchina di Provenza, erano in ritardo ma se non fosse stato per l'insistenza di Nicole lui non sarebbe nemmeno venuto ….

"Flynn" poteva riconoscere quel tono arrogante ovunque. Si girò "Jack cosa fai qui?"

"Tu ed io dobbiamo parlare" ringhiò. "Non abbiamo niente dirci – poi verso Nicole – tu entra intanto e non dire a nessuno di Jack" e guardò nuovamente verso l'uomo.

"Oh abbiamo molto da dirci, fai sesso con mia moglie" urlò. "Io non …" Ora Jack gli era vicino "Brutto bastardo te la scopi, lo so, ho le mie fonti".

Andy non voleva reagire, doveva stare calmo "Senti, Jack non è questo il luogo ne il momento di parlarne" non voleva provocare una scenata.

Nicole entrò e cercò subito Ricky "Vieni tuo padre è qui fuori con il mio, ho paura che la situazione degeneri". Ricky la prese per il braccio ed uscirono di corsa.

"Questo posto va benissimo Andy, da quanto va avanti, sei un bastardo" lo teneva per la giacca. "Non credo che ti debba alcuna spiegazione, io non faccio sesso con tua moglie,l'amo che è ben diverso Jack se non te ne ricordi … e farò di tutto per renderla felice. Se lo stare con te la facesse felice io sparirei dalla sua vita, ma dubito che sia così. Comunque farò solo quello che desidera lei, ora se vuoi scusarmi mi aspettano ad una festa e credo che tu non sia invitato" quando si girò si accorse di Ricky e Nicole.

"Andiamo ragazzi non è successo nulla" ed entrarono.

La vide, era bellissima, quell'abito che lasciava nude le spalle, il colore che risaltava i suoi occhi … poteva annegare in quegli occhi e quelle gambe …..sarebbe stata una serata difficile ….deglutì…

"Alla buon ora Flynn" bofonchiò Provenza appena lo vide. "Lasciami in pace, ho appena avuto un incontro fuori che .." Louie scosse la testa "Che incontro?" gli chiese perplesso. "Jack" e non disse altro. Prese posto al tavolo vicino alla figlia.

Sharon non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, era li che parlava con Provenza ma sembrava teso, in un altro momento sarebbe andata da lui, gli avrebbe parlato avrebbe cercato di calmarlo, ma ora no …

"Mamma devo parlarti" gli disse Ricky. "Tesoro cosa c'è" lo vedeva preoccupato, per un attimo guardò Andy.

"Non qui, vieni spostiamoci" e la guidò verso la fine della terrazza. "Ricky mi stai preoccupando, cosa è successo avanti". Erano già tutti a tavola, la terrazza era bellissima e la musica creava un'atmosfera deliziosa.

"Mamma c'era papà fuori prima e …" non lo lasciò finire "Tuo padre?" era stupita, cosa voleva Jack e come aveva fatto a sapere della cena …

"Ha fermato Andy, mmm più che fermato lo ha aggredito, sai … su voi due" e gli raccontò quello che era successo e come Flynn avesse reagito. Sharon guardò verso Andy, quell'uomo era meraviglioso, una volta avrebbe scattato alla provocazione ma adesso … "Ok Ricky tu non mi hai detto nulla" lo abbracciò e prese posto vicino a Rusty.

La cena fu ottima tutto a base di pesce, dagli antipasti con souté di vongole, polipo con patate e prezzemolo, granseola, gamberetti in salsa rosa granchi alla piastra per proseguire con i primi di spaghetti alle vongole, riso al nero di seppia e zuppa di pesce . Un intervallo con un sorbetto alla mela e concludere con i secondi frittura mista con anelli di calamari, gamberetti e polipetti, pesce al cartoccio e grigliata mista ed il dolce un tiramisù della casa … insomma un delizia per il palato … il tutto pasteggiando con un Scheria bianco un vino pregiato dell'isola di Capri …

Provenza fece il bis di tutto, erano anni che non mangiava così bene ….. era un piacere vederlo ….

Andy fissò Sharon e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono tutto il resto scomparve, era come se fossero soli. Lei poi abbassò lo sguardo …

La voce di Fred Bongusto _Una rotonda sul mare, il nostro disco che suona, vedo gli amici ballare ma tu non sei qui con me … _si diffuse sulla terrazza, Tao prese la moglie e si lanciò nel lento, Amy lo seguì ….

Andy e Sahron si guardarono, la voglia di stare l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro era grande ma nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di fare il primo passo …. Andy ne aveva fatti troppi ed ora non avrebbe retto un altro no ….

Ricky guardò Nicole e si capirono all'istante, lei invitò suo padre e lui si avvicino alla madre. Trascinarono i genitori nelle danze …

Nicole fece cenno e Ricky le si avvicinò volteggiando al ritmo della musica …. "Scusa Andy permetti " e prese Nicole tra le sue braccia continuando a ballare.

Andy guardò Sharon che sorrise. Le cinse la vita e l'attirò a se, lei appoggiò la sua mano sulla spalla mentre l'altra era stretta in quella di lui. Poteva sentire la sua colonia, dio come era buona, chiuse gli occhi e spostò la mano al collo … iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli adorava i suoi capelli pepe e sale ….

Andy le sussurrò nell'orecchio le parole della canzone che Bongusto stava cantando …._Sei bellissima, le gambe fra le braccia e gli occhi perfidi, sei dolcissima gelosa più dei riccioli che hai e poi sei bellissima scommetto che tra un po' ti metti a ridere … sei bellissima adesso che ti stringi forte a me amore mio …..sei bellissima non uccidermi un bacio per vendetta e un po' di musica adesso che ti stringi forte a me …. Bellissima un bacio per vendetta e un po' di musica è chiaro che mi provochi e lo sai cosa sei amore …_

Sharon si strinse forte a lui "Andy ti prego …. Vieni … " e lo guidò alle scalette che portavano alla spiaggia.

Dalla terrazza non li potevano vedere, Andy l' attirò a se, la musica in sottofondo, ripresero a ballare …

Sharon avvolse le mani intorno al suo collo, potevano guardarsi negli occhi …. "Come mi è mancato tutto questo – disse in un sospiro – come mi sei …".Lui non la lasciò finire, appoggiò le sue labbra alle sue …. mmm come erano morbide … gli erano mancate …

Fece una leggera pressione e lei le dischiuse invitandolo in un bacio più profondo. La fame d'aria gli fece staccare, le fronti appoggiate i respiri affannosi …. "Andy ti prego portami via …" gli sussurrò sulle labbra..

Lui la strinse forte "Dove vuoi andare tesoro mio" le disse baciandola dolcemente. "Ovunque tu voglia".

Sgattaiolarono alla macchina. I ragazzi si accorsero della loro fuga, aveva lasciato la pochette sulla sedia e si scambiarono uno sguardo complice.

Chiuse la porta e la spinse contro di essa, lei lo fissò negli occhi "Baciami" gli sussurrò. Mise le mani a coppa sul suo viso e catturò le sue labbra.

Sharon si abbandonò al bacio, come gli erano mancati i suoi baci, come gli era mancato il suo odore …

Non riuscivano a smettere di baciarsi, e quando la distese sul divano erano senza fiato … si separarono ma solo per un attimo ..

Andy tracciò con le labbra un percorso lungo il suo collo fino ad arrivare all'incavo dei seni. Lei mise le mani tra i capelli pepe e sale, gli sollevò il viso "Non qui …. portami a letto …". La prese in braccio e la condusse in camera.

Era troppo che non stavano insieme, ma non volevano che la frenesia sciupasse il momento. Lentamente le sfilò le scarpe e prese ad accarezzale le gambe … come amava quelle gambe … Sharon gemette al tocco della mano sulla sua pelle nuda.

Gli slacciò la camicia ed accarezzò il torace,Andy la tolse lanciandola nella stanza … tornò a giocare con la bocca sul suo collo stuzzicando il suo punto debole, lei inarcò la schiena permettendogli un accesso migliore …. Le abbasso la cerniera facendo scivolare il vestito lungo i fianchi …. Sharon lo aiutò alzando il bacino.

"Come sei bella … " la baciò profondo, e lei si perse nel bacio. Le mise una mano dietro la schiena e le slacciò il reggiseno, percorse con la bocca il suo corpo. "Oh Andy" mugolò di piacere. "Mi sei mancata, sei bellissima" disse tra i baci.

Si liberò in fretta dei vestiti e si sdraiò accanto a lei. Come a comando le loro bocche si ritrovarono, lei si aggrappò ed Andy intensificò il bacio.

"Ti voglio" piagnucolò Sharon. "Non ancora amore non ancora"la baciò intensamente.

Non era mai sazia dei suoi baci … oddio come baciava, riusciva a farle perdere la testa … sarebbe rimasta così per sempre …

Andy le sfilò le mutandine in pizzo nero ed ora che era lì completamente nuda lei poteva leggere nei suoi occhi il desiderio e l'amore. Era troppo tempo che erano stati separati, non poteva resistere ancora. Prese il suo viso tra le mani e lo attirò al suo "Ora basta ti prego …." .

Lui allora le salì sopra, la baciò profondo ed entrò dentro di lei. Sharon emise un gemito di piacere e si inarcò contro di lui. Era bellissimo essere di nuovo una cosa sola, la cosa più naturale. "Ti amo" le sussurrò sul collo mentre si muoveva dentro di lei. Sharon perse il controllo "Oh dio Andy" urlò. Lui intensificò il movimento e naufragarono insieme …..

Ora era li stretta a lui, non avrebbe voluto essere altrove, la testa sul suo torace, mentre lui giocava con i suoi capelli … era tutto perfetto, le piacevano le coccole dopo, non avrebbe mai pensato che Andy fosse un uomo da coccole … era così dolce …

"Andy, nessuno deve sapere che … " sollevò leggermente il viso cercando i suoi occhi. Aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre l'accarezzava dolcemente infilando le dita nei suoi folti capelli …. mmm lo faceva così bene …

"Tesoro credo che i nostri ragazzi già lo sappiano, ho il vago sospetto che abbiano architettato tutto …" aprì gli occhi e le sorrise, quel suo sorriso sornione. "Credi" stupita si sollevo sui gomiti per fissarlo meglio.

"Sesto senso … cena in un ristorante italiano in riva al mare, tu credi che fosse per Rusty?" sapeva che nemmeno lei ci cedeva. Si accoccolò a lui "Mmm lo sa tenente che ha un ottimo intuito … " e rise.

Era bello sentirla ridere. "Tesoro che ne dici se dormiamo un po' sai alla mia età …. " fece scivolare la mano lungo la colonna procurandole brividi. "Se vuoi dormire allora non stuzzicare" si strine più vicino a lui, piano piano il respiro si fece più regolare e lento ed alla fine si addormentò …. Lui la seguì poco dopo.

Erano le 6 quando si svegliò, lo cercò accanto a lei ma non c'era, non le piaceva svegliarsi da sola quando erano insieme. Si svegliavano sempre l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro nella stessa posizione della sera precedente ….

Si alzò e si avvicinò all'armadio, fece scorrere la mano tra le sue camicie, ma in nessuna c'era il suo odore, raccolse quella a terra e se la mise … strinse tra le mani il colletto ed annusò … sapeva di lui … questa era perfetta …

Dalla cucina provenivano dei rumori ed un profumo buonissimo, si fermò un attimo ad osservarlo …. I pantaloni del pigiama, il dorso nudo, tutto intento a mescolare la farina con il latte ed il burro ..dio quell'uomo poteva farla morire …..

Gli cinse la vita e lo baciò delicatamente sulla schiena. "Ti sei svegliata bell'addormentata" continuando a mescolare l'impasto. "Si ma lo sai che non piace trovarmi sola …"mugolò appoggiando la fronte alla sua schiena. Lui si girò "Oddio Sharon, non puoi stare così tu sei …"era terribilmente sexy nella sua camicia, le copriva appena le cosce e i primi bottoni slacciati ….

"Non avevo nulla da mettermi" disse ingenuamente sapendo cosa gli stava procurando. Le cinse la vita e l'attirò a se "Tu lo sai adesso che è colpa tua se non finisco di preparare la colazione …" le stringeva i polsi dietro la schiena. "Tenente si deve continuare a mescolare altrimenti si formano grumi" rise lei ma i suoi occhi erano pieni di desiderio ….

Lui la prese e la rovesciò con il viso sul tavolo …. Uau era tanto che non si trovava in questa posizione, le mani vagabondavano sotto la camicia …. Lei poteva sentirlo "Ma le frittelle …." disse per provocarlo.

Senza preavviso entrò dentro di lei provocandole un gemito intenso. Fecero l'amore con frenesia …

"Ti va una frittella con la marmellata di mirtilli rossi" le sussurrò all'orecchio poi. "Si" miagolò lei girandosi.

Quell'uomo la faceva morire … quando era tra le sue braccia perdeva ogni volontà ….

_Continua_

_(spero vi sia piaciuto, ero in auto e alla radio hanno trasmesso un canzone di Fred Bongusto "Bruttissima bellissima" e chissà perché ho pensato a Shandy …. Il testo intero è veramente bello, la musica dolce ed ho scoperto che lui ha una voce sensuale … se ne avete voglia potete sentirla su you tube è stata anche inserita nel film "l'appartamento" di Billy Wilder. L'altra canzone che ho citato è la famosissima "Una rotonda sul mare" ispirata alla Rotonda di Senigallia (Marche). Grazie a tutti per seguire la fanfic)_


	26. capitolo 26

Capitolo 26

"Andy devo andare ora è tardissimo, hai visto la mia borsa?" chiese cercando prima sul mobile e poi sul divano. "Tesoro non avevi la borsa quando siamo arrivati" vedeva che era nervosa.

Si strofinò la fronte come faceva sempre quando era assorta nei suoi pensieri "Oh la sedia, il ristorante". Ora ricordava l'aveva dimenticata li. "Vedrai che Emily l'avrà presa" l'aveva avvolta in un abbraccio.

"Andy devo andare" cercando a malincuore di liberarsi. Lui le baciò il collo, quel vestito lo faceva impazzire.

"Aspetta,– lo guardò fisso negli occhi, era seria ora - mi dai la tua camicia quella di ieri sera" ora sorrideva. "La mia camicia ma Sharon … - rise – pensi di metterla al lavoro?" l'idea non gli dispiaceva, vederla così nel suo ufficio … ma solo lui però … "Spiritoso" sghignazzò.

"Scegline una, sai già dove sono" sapeva che ogni tanto quando veniva da lui apriva il suo armadio e scorreva le dita tra le sue camicie e tra le cravatte. "Mmm no voglio quella di ieri" e fece il broncio.

Andy canticchiò la canzone della sera prima _Col broncio e gli occhi bassi … sei bellissima. _Lei sorrise.

"Voglio quella" disse battendo i piedi. "Non fare la bambina capricciosa – la baciò – vai a prenderla" rise.

Stette in camera per un po' e quando ne uscì aveva tra le mani la sua camicia bianca ed una maglietta dei Dogers "Ora puoi portarmi a casa, sono a posto".

Le si avvicinò "Ti amo lo sai vero capitano" spostandole un boccolo ribelle dalla fronte. "Mmm ne ho il vago sospetto tenente" e rispose al bacio assaporando il gusto ….

La lasciò al condominio e poi tornò a casa, sperando in un domenica tranquilla.

Entrò piano e si sfilò le scarpe, la sua pochette era in bella mostra vicino alla lampada, si morse il labbro, sperò di non incontrare i ragazzi.

"Ciao mamma – la voce di Ricky e tante risatine sommesse in sottofondo provenivano dalla cucina – bella festa ieri sera vero?" Ed ora, doveva far finta di nulla … negare l'evidenza … "Una bella serata, ottimo ristorante, ma come avete fatto a trovarlo" la tattica era quella di sviare l'attenzione, lo aveva imparato dalle dinamiche Flynn e Provenza.

Dalle loro facce poteva capire che sapevano benissimo dove era stata e con chi, ma fecero finta di assecondarla. "Il mio capo – disse Ricky – ci ha invitati una volta per una cena, ha detto che gli ricorda i ristorantini della serie _Montalbano,_ ne va matto … e così … "

Bene avevano deciso di non indagare "Se non vi dispiace vado a farmi una doccia e poi vi raggiungo, ah ho già fatto colazione" e si diresse in camera.

"Avete visto cosa teneva dietro la schiena" disse Emily guardando perplessa i fratelli.

"Se non sbaglio erano la camicia di Flynn ed una maglietta " Rusty sorrise era la stessa camicia che indossava ieri, sulla maglietta aveva un sospetto sembrava quella portafortuna dei Dogers … Provenza avrebbe ululato a saperlo …

L'acqua le scorreva lungo il corpo e la sua mente volò alle immagini della notte prima. Lo sapeva fin dal momento che lo aveva visto entrare al ristorante che avrebbe ceduto, lui era dentro di lei come l'alta marea e non poteva farci nulla.

Doveva sentire Gavin, Jack non aveva ancora firmato ed era stufa di queste sue interferenze nella sua vita, soprattutto ora che gli aveva detto che non lo voleva più intorno a lei. Lunedì lo avrebbe chiamato.

Andy andò in camera. Sul letto c'era il suo completo grigio con la camicia viola e la cravatta grigio perla, sopra un bigliettino _Si prega di indossare al lavoro ti amo S. _

Sorrise, riusciva sempre a stupirlo, questo significava che lei avrebbe sicuramente indossato qualcosa di viola … sperava nel vestito senza maniche …

Si fece una doccia ed accese la tv. Suonarono alla porta, ecco il programma di una giornata in relax sembrava sfumare …

"Andy dove cavolo sei andato a finire ieri sera" lo aggredì Provenza entrando in casa. "A casa Louie, dove pensi .." L'anziano tenente lo guardò "Immagino in compagnia di una rossa vestita di verde" disse alludendo al capitano.

"Immagini male, ero solo" sperava di essere convincente, se avesse saputo quello che era successo sul suo tavolo non più tardi di due ore prima ….

"Non sono stupido Flynn ricordalo" brontolò. "Senti se vuoi credermi bene, avevo intenzione di guardare la partita ti va di farmi compagnia" questo lo avrebbe distratto. "E me lo chiedi - si sedette sul divano – immagino non ci sia una birra in questa casa" brontolò.

Sharon era irrequieta, stava distesa sul divano con il libro in mano, ma non stava leggendo … lui non l'aveva chiamata, però non gli aveva detto che l'avrebbe fatto. Si comportava come una ragazzina.

Rusty era in camera stava facendo una partita a scacchi con il PC, Ricky era uscito ed Emily era in cucina voleva fare dei biscotti.

"Ei piccola hai bisogno d'aiuto" si avvicinò alla figlia tutta intenta ad impastare. "No mamma, ma puoi farmi compagnia, siediti qui vicino a me".

Sharon osservava sua figlia, era bello averla a casa, il mese di pausa dal balletto stava per finire, e chissà quando avrebbero potuto stare nuovamente insieme.

Emily aveva voglia di chiederle di Andy ma sapeva che non le avrebbe detto niente, ne aveva parlato con i fratelli ed avevano deciso di non farle pressioni, avevano creato l'occasione ed il resto erano affari loro adesso.

I biscotti erano in forno. Rusty uscì dalla sua stanza "Mmm che profumino, mi prenoto per quando sono pronti. Sharon stasera pizza" sapeva che l'avrebbe preferita ad hamburger e patatine. "Ok vada per la pizza, ma Ricky è con noi o …" chiese ai ragazzi.

"Credo abbia un appuntamento, sai a volte è così misterioso" risero all'affermazione di Emily ma a volte era proprio così.

Ora era a letto, non le piaceva più dormire da sola, o meglio prima se lo faceva piacere per forza, ma ora che aveva riscoperto quanto fosse bello addormentarsi tra le braccia dell'uomo che ami …

Jack non l'aveva mai tenuta stretta dopo aver fatto l'amore … a pensarci bene con lui non era come con Andy. Per Jack era solo sesso e dopo si girava dall'altra o andava a bere un wisky. Anche all'inizio non si ricordava che l'avesse mai coccolata o che si preoccupasse di lei, si preoccupava solo del suo piacere, Jack Raydor era così, solo lui, gli altri un appendice ….

Andy invece era passionale ed impetuoso, si preoccupava di lei e del piacere che poteva darle e dopo era dolcissimo …. Dio come lo amava ….

Si strinse nella maglietta dei Dogers, non aveva il suo odore ma almeno era qualcosa di lui. Sorrise al pensiero dei vestiti che gli aveva lasciato sul letto. Ultimamente sembrava che coordinassero i loro abiti, si era accorta degli sguardi di Provenza, di come roteava gli occhi al cielo. Domani non voleva perdersi la sua faccia. Chiuse gli occhi.

Si stava facendo il nodo alla cravatta, sapeva che Sharon prediligeva quel completo ed il viola era il suo colore preferito, sorrise, certo che era proprio strana, così riservata per tutto quello che riguardava la sua vita privata, così attenta alle regole, ma non le dava fastidio che li vedessero coordinati anzi ora ci giocava … sapeva che al lavoro avevano notato tutti che indossavano sempre qualcosa dello stesso colore o in gradazione. Tanto era un libro aperto quanto a volte era un mistero … quella donna lo avrebbe fatto ammattire ….

Il rumore ti tacchi risuonò per il corridoio, era già alla scrivania quando lei entrò nella sala omicidi. Provenza alzò gli occhi verso di lei e poi guardò l'amico … perfetto stesso colore … sbuffò.

Sharon passò vicino ad Andy e sorrise … era terribilmente sexy con quel completo,la camicia viola era perfetta e quella cravatta, si terribilmente sexy pensò.

Aveva messo il vestito che preferiva, quello viola senza maniche, quello che le modellava il corpo evidenziando il suo lato B, leggermente sopra il ginocchio …. Sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se non fossero stati in ufficio …. non sarebbe durato molto quel vestito.

Come se gli leggesse nel pensiero arrossì e si diresse nel suo ufficio_. Pericoloso Sharon questo giochetto, se volevi la riservatezza … _ma in certi momenti era come se non riuscisse a controllarsi agiva impulsivamente e lasciargli il vestito ed il messaggio sul letto era stato uno di quei momenti. Ripensò alla faccia di Provenza e rise … ne era valsa la pena però.

Bussarono alla porta "Capitano hanno trovato un corpo in una villa ad Hollywood" disse Provenza sulla porta.

Doveva tornare alla realtà "Ok tenente, andate li, chiamatemi se ci sono problemi, altrimenti vi aspetto qui, sappiamo già chi sia il morto" chiese sistemandosi gli occhiali.

"Il dottor Martins, un noto chirurgo plastico, appena sappiamo qualcosa di più la chiamiamo, ora capo" e si fermò, l'aveva chiamata capo … Sharon sorrise "Vada tenente e tenetemi informata".

Che scemo come aveva potuto fare un gaffe simile, dopo tre anni, ma era talmente concentrato sul colore del vestito e sulla camicia di Andy che …. Stupido stupido si disse battendosi la testa.

La villa era immersa nel verde. Il chirurgo non era sposato, non aveva fama di essere un playboy. Il personale di servizio era raccolto nell'ingresso. Provenza guardò Andy e chiamò la cameriera che lo aveva trovato la mattina.

La ragazza era sconvolta. Disse che il dottore amava fare la colazione a letto, prima di preparasi per lavoro. Anche quella mattina era entrata con il vassoio, aveva aperto le tende e quando si era girata lo aveva visto li nudo con il cuscino sul viso e il braccio a penzoloni giù dal letto, aveva urlato ed era accorso il maggiordomo. … _mmm pure il maggiordomo ma non erano gli inglesi che avevano il maggiordomo o forse no pensò Andy._

La scientifica stava già facendo i rilievi, la stanza era in ordine, non c'erano i segni di una colluttazione ed il corpo ad una prima osservazione non presentava ferite …. sicuramente si fidava del suo assassino.

"Tenente, guardi qui" disse Amy indicando un bicchiere sul comodino. Andy si avvicinò, prese il bicchiere e lo mise in un sacchetto di plastica poi lo passò a Tao "Vedi se ci sono impronte" gli disse.

Avrebbero dovuto aspettare l'autopsia del dottor Morales per sapere l'ora e la causa del decesso. Si fecero dare i nomi di tutto il personale, anche di quello che non risiedeva in villa.

Sharon era al telefono con Gavin quando li vide ritornare "Scusami Gavin ora ti devo lasciare, un omicidio, ti prego fammi sapere quando Jack firma e nessun patteggio" rise nemmeno fosse un criminale. "Non preoccuparti dolcezza, non metterà le mani su niente … fidati sono anni che aspetto questo momento".

Erano anni che aspettava di concludere questo divorzio, si chiese come mai proprio ora … che ci fosse un uomo all'orizzonte …

"Signori – disse Sharon uscendo dal suo ufficio – ragguagliatemi" si appoggiò alla scrivania di Andy ancora prima che lui potesse sedersi. Sanchez sorrise, sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto, guardò Flynn che si stava avvicinando alla sua sedia.

Era fermo davanti a lei e la guardava "Capitano posso" disse indicando la sedia. "Oh" e si scosto solo quel tanto necessario per farlo sedere. Sanchez ghignò.

"La vittima è stata uccisa nella sua camera, precisamente nel suo letto. L'ultimo ad averlo visto vivo è il maggiordomo dopo cena. Aveva dato la serata libera al personale, forse aveva in programma un seratina particolare" disse Provenza strizzando l'occhio, Andy sghignazzò …

"Prego tenente continui" disse Sharon che immaginava dove stessero parando i suoi luogotenenti ..,quei due non cambiavano mai.

"Dobbiamo aspettare il referto di Morales, Amy e Tao sono all'obitorio assistono all'autopsia" continuò Provenza.

"Apparentemente non aveva nemici, un chirurgo stimato, nessuna ex arrabbiata - intervenne Andy – abbiamo portato qui il suo PC appena Tao torna potrà esaminarlo" meglio lasciar fare a lui, prima che uno di loro facesse danni.

Iniziarono a scrivere sulla lavagna tutto quello che sapevano, non era molto ma era un punto di partenza.

"Ragazzi che ne dite se ordino il pranzo" disse Andy dopo aver guardato l'orologio. "Ecco la tua prima idea intelligente Flynn" pontificò Provenza. Sharon sorrise quei due erano incorreggibili …

Tao ed Amy arrivarono giusto in tempo per la pizza. Decisero di staccare quell'attimo del pranzo, avrebbero continuato dopo.

Cosi li trovò Taylor quando entrò " Ma bene abbiamo un omicidio e voi siete qui in completo relax, non siamo in vacanza" il tono era scocciato.

"Ne vuole un po' è buona capo" disse Andy con il suo sorriso impertinente. Sharon lo fulminò.

"Allora cosa abbiamo" fece finta di nulla. Sharon decise che era meglio parlargli nel suo ufficio.

Chiuse la porta e lo aggiornò. Se andò apparentemente soddisfatto.

Andy finì la sua pizza e strizzò l'occhio a Sharon quando uscì dal suo ufficio, lei alzò gli occhi al cielo .. quell'uomo era incorreggibile.

_Continua _


	27. capitolo27

Capitolo 27

L'autopsia rivelò che era morto tra le 2 e le 3 di notte, erano state trovate tracce di Roipnol, il che faceva pensare che fosse stato drogato prima di essere ucciso,poi era stato soffocato ma non prima di infierire su di lui sessualmente.

Provenza guardò il capitano, strano veniva descritto dal personale che era con lui da anni come una persona così a modo …. questo non quadrava.

"Tenente Tao controlli il PC, qualsiasi cosa, anche la più banale, Andy, con Sanchez andate all'ospedale ed interrogate i colleghi. Amy controlla i tabulati telefonici e tenente Provenza con me all'elettronica voglio rivedere i filmati della stanza".

Era sera quando trovarono quello che stavano cercando ma la scoperta faceva venire il voltastomaco. Nel PC Tao aveva trovato un sito criptato, era riuscito ad aprirlo dopo molti tentativi falliti ed ora le immagini erano sul video.

Foto di ragazzini. Andy batté un pugno sulla scrivania alla loro vista, Sharon gli toccò il braccio. Il rispettabile chirurgo aveva la sua collezione privata.

Il movente era certamente tra queste foto. L'attenzione dei due luogotenenti si soffermò sulla penultima foto dell'archivio. Si guardarono "Ma quella l'abbiamo già vista" disse Andy guardando Provenza ed indicando il monitor.

"Fa vedere, spostati" scostandolo in malo modo, era talmente disgustato che doveva prendersela con qualcuno. Annuì, era la ragazzina che avevano visto quella mattina vicino al giardiniere.

Andarono a prendere l'uomo. Sharon stava male a doverlo interrogare "Vuoi che facciamo noi" disse Andy indicando Provenza e lui. "Grazie ma devo farlo io, vieni con me" era tanto che non facevano un interrogatorio insieme, aveva bisogno di averlo li con lei. "Certo, andiamo" e la seguì.

Fu terribile, confessò tutto. Quel giorno si stava occupando del giardino quando aveva visto Alicia uscire in lacrime dalla villa. Il dottore le permetteva di usare il pianoforte nella sala della musica, Alicia adorava suonare il piano. Mentre lui lavorava lei si esercitava, voleva frequentare il conservatorio e diventare una pianista.

Aveva seguito sua figlia e lei gli aveva raccontato tutto. Quel porco doveva pagare, ma come poteva fare da solo, lui non aveva accesso alla villa. Raccontò tutto a suo cugino uno dei camerieri ed insieme elaborarono il piano. Suo cugino mise il Roipnol nel bicchiere d'acqua che tutte le sere veniva lasciato sul comodino e poi avevano aspettato che facesse effetto,il resto era come scritto nel rapporto del medico legale.

"Era la mia bambina me l'ha rovinata per sempre, voi cosa avreste fatto al posto mio?" urlò tra le lacrime.

"Posso capirla signor Rodriguez, ma c'è sempre un'alternativa doveva venire da noi e dirci tutto" disse Sharon, non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Perché avreste fatto qualcosa, lui era un uomo ricco e famoso mentre noi …" si prese la testa tra le mani.

Andy lo guardò "Posso capirla anch'io ho dei nipotini, ma non è così che funziona, non ci si fa giustizia da soli, ora mi dispiace" chiamò l'agente fuori dalla porta per portarlo via.

Sharon uscì "Scusami" disse portandosi una mano alla bocca dirigendosi di corsa verso il bagno. Andy la seguì. Vomitò anche l'anima. Lui rimase ad aspettarla e quando uscì l'abbraccio. Sapeva che era stato difficile, era sempre difficile per lei quando erano coinvolti i bambini.

"Vieni ti porto a casa" le sussurrò massaggiandole la schiena. "Mmm, no portami da te" non aveva voglia d'andare a casa aveva bisogno di stare con lui.

Tornarono nella sala omicidi, era pallida, si vedeva che stava male "Capitano vada a casa, finiamo noi qui – poi rivolto ad Andy – Flynn accompagna il capitano".

Doveva essere proprio distrutta per far pena a Provenza. Lasciarono la macchina di Sharon al parcheggio e si diressero da Andy.

Erano sul divano, aveva solo voglia di stare così tra le sue braccia, aveva bisogno di stare così. La tenne stretta finché la tensione della giornata si affievolì. Ora dormiva tranquilla, le accarezzò dolcemente la schiena, sapeva che questo la rilassava anche nel sonno, sapeva che doveva sempre sentirlo vicino.

Si svegliò che era quasi mezzanotte "Andy scusami, mi sono addormenta" si accoccolò. "Amore non devi scusarti, è bello stare così" non avrebbe voluto essere in altro posto.

"E' tardi, devo andare" disse stropicciandosi gli occhi. "Se vuoi ti porto a casa, però … potresti fermarti qui" sperava in un si. "Sono così stanca, Andy, ma non posso presentarmi al lavoro con i vestiti di oggi"

Le sorrise "Penso che sia il caso di lasciare qui un cambio, che dici ti faccio spazio nell'armadio" questo l'avrebbe messa in difficoltà. "Mmm, penso che lascerò qui qualche vestito, per la notte posso usare le tue magliette, vero?" lo sorprese.

Lui la sollevò più vicino, le prese il viso tra le mani "Meglio senza" le sussurrò toccandole le labbra, poi catturò la sua bocca. Sharon al contatto dischiuse le labbra ed il bacio si fece profondo.

La prese in braccio e la portò in camera, l'adagiò sul letto "Ti prendo una maglietta" le disse lasciandola. "No, voglio la tua camicia, quella che indossi" ed incominciò a slacciargli i bottoni.

Lui rise, era così dolce quando faceva così. L'aiutò a togliersi il vestito "Vuoi fare una doccia". Lei si sollevò sulle punte "Insieme" lo prese per mano.

Era la prima volta che facevano la doccia insieme, non fecero l'amore, ma percorsero a vicenda i loro corpi mentre l'acqua scorreva lavando la stanchezza ed il dolore della giornata. Erano stati molto più vicini altre volte, ma la sensazione che provarono fu unica, occhi negli occhi, fu tutto dolcissimo ….

Si addormentarono subito come sempre l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra. Non avrebbero più potuto rinunciare a tutto ciò.

La mattina fu rocambolesca, colazione veloce, corsa al condominio per cambio d'abito mentre Andy aspettava in auto e poi via al lavoro.

Riuscirono a fare tutto senza essere visti insieme. Andy entrò per primo e poco dopo fece il suo ingresso Sharon.

Provenza come al solito alzò gli occhi al cielo nel vedere il capitano, anche oggi coordinato con il suo tenente, quei due dovevano finirla ….

Sharon si chiuse nel suo ufficio, aveva troppe scartoffie da controllare. Aspettava con ansia la telefonata di Gavin, sapeva che Jack avrebbe creato problemi, soprattutto dopo la sera al ristorante. Quando Gavin entrò nel suo ufficio senza bussare e sventolando delle carte fu colta di sorpresa "Dolcezza, mi devi una cena nel miglior ristorante della città" disse chiudendo la porta dietro di se.

Sharon ora lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati da dietro gli occhiali "Non dirmi che quelle …" balbettò agitata. "Si sono le carte del tuo divorzio" porgendogliele con un inchino. Lei le prese e cominciò a sfogliarle, le dita le tremavano mentre i fogli scorrevano tra le sue mani.

Gioia e dolore si impadronirono di lei …. Era felice ora sarebbe stata libera, libera di vivere la sua vita, libera di sentirsi amata. Nello stesso tempo il dolore si insinuava dentro di lei, un dolore assurdo, insulso … il dolore del fallimento. Doveva accettare l'idea che trent'anni della sua vita erano stati spazzati via da una firma … tutto cancellato in un attimo.

Era quello che voleva ma faceva male ugualmente. Avrebbe voluto aprire la porta correre da Andy e gettarsi tra le sue braccia, solo lui poteva toglierle questa sensazione, ma non poteva farlo. Guardò invece Gavin, gli sorrise "Grazie" riuscì solo a dire. "Mmm mi aspettavo qualcosa di più ma per il momento può bastare, mi riservo di farti spendere una fortuna per la cena … ah naturalmente scelgo io il ristorante" aveva capito che non era un bel momento per la sua amica.

"Va bene, fammi sapere con un po' d'anticipo quando" sorrise. "Ora ti lascio mia cara, immagino vorrai comunicare al tuo lui, chiunque esso sia, la bella notizia" le fece l'occhiolino mentre apriva la porta. Sharon lo fulminò con lo sguardo non prima di rendersi conto che il viso le scottava dall'imbarazzo …

Ora era nella sala omicidi. Sanchez era al telefono, sembrava preoccupato.

"Capitano tutto bene" chiese Provenza osservandola. "Si tenente tutto bene … solo Gavin, sa com'è ha il potere di …" ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. Andy sorrise nel vederla.

Sanchez adesso si era alzato "C'è cecchino sul tetto di un centro commerciale ". Provenza prese la giacca e fece cenno agli altri di seguirlo, queste erano le cose che odiava "Capitano noi andiamo, avvisi Taylor, la terremo informata".

Sharon annuì e guardò verso Andy "Fatte attenzione, non voglio eroi".

La situazione era drammatica, c'erano diversi corpi riversi sull'asfalto. Un elicottero sorvolava la zona. Indossarono i giubbotti e si diressero verso l'edificio. Dovevano arrivare al tetto, ma non era facile dribblare i proiettili. Sanchez corse per primo coperto dai colleghi, poi lo seguirono all'interno. Riuscirono ad arrivare al tetto, ma del cecchino sembrava non esserci traccia. Si divisero, Sanchez con Amy e Provenza con Tao ed Andy.

Provenza avanzò verso la parte centrale del tetto, quando vide una borsa, prese a camminare a passo spedito, non si accorse di essere sotto tiro. Andy guardò Tao accanto a lui e poi si lanciò tra l'amico ed il fuoco.. Caddero a terra.

Ora il cecchino era vicino alla borsa, doveva ricaricare l'arma. Questo era il momento buono aprirono fuoco in contemporanea mirando alla borsa. L'esplosione fu assordante.

Andy era a terra, Provenza sopra di lui che controllava se fosse stato colpito, Non c'erano tracce di sangue, ma lui non rispondeva, aveva le labbra blu, Tao cercò di reperire il polso, c'era. I paramendici lo presero in consegna e lo caricarono sull'elicottero.

La telefonata arrivò come un macigno. "Detective cosa …." chiese a Sanchez all'altro capo del telefono "Capitano al Cedras"

Sharon ora agiva come un automa, doveva restare il capitano, dominando le sue emozioni chiese "Chi".

"Flynn – cominciò Sanchez – per salvare Provenza, non è stato colpito ma – e si fermò un attimo – il cuore".

Sharon uscì dal suo ufficio..

Fu tutto ovattato durante la corsa in ospedale, Sharon guidava pregando Dio di lasciarglielo, di non prenderselo proprio ora.

Il dottore stava parlando con Tao e Provenza quando arrivò L'equipe emodinamica stava eseguendo una coronarografia per valutare l'entità dell'occlusione del vaso, se questa fosse stata grave avrebbero eseguito un angioplastica, solitamente poi si sarebbe applicato uno stent per mantenere la pervietà dell'arteria. Ma l'esame era ancora in corso.

"Possiamo vederlo" chiese Provenza, non riusciva a non sentirsi in colpa. "Mi dispiace solo i parenti stretti, ma potete aspettare qui in sala d'attesa" disse.

Dopo quello che sembrò per tutti un eternità Nicole uscì dalla porta a vetri. Sharon era appoggiata al muro, non riusciva a stare con gli altri, l'unico posto dove voleva stare era con lui ma non le era permesso … quelle stupide regole, sorrise al pensiero che uno dei suoi sopranomi era Rulebook, che ironia …

Nicole la osservò, ne percepì l'ansia e la paura. Andò dal medico "Dottore so che non è la prassi ma le chiederei di aggiungere altri due nomi alla lista dei parenti, Sharon Raydor e Louie Provenza, vede sono quelle persone li – e le indicò – voglio che possano vedere mio padre, grazie". Il medico annuì e disse all'infermiera di aggiungerli all'elenco.

"Sharon, papà sta bene, l'occlusione non era grave, l'angioplastica e lo stent non sono stati necessari, deve controllare meglio la pressione, mantenere un' alimentazione più regolare e cercare di stare calmo. Ho detto al medico che puoi vederlo – poi rise – ho messo nella lista anche Provenza sai non potevo …".

"Grazie,quando posso vederlo?" chiese abbracciandola. "Ho pensato che fosse meglio se prima lo vede Louie, così poi puoi rimanere quanto vuoi, io devo andare a casa e magari tu puoi rimanere con lui finché si addormenta".

Sharon sorrise era proprio figlia di suo padre. Le diede un bacio sulla guancia e raggiunse gli altri.

"Quell'idiota, deve sempre far in modo di essere al centro dell'attenzione" brontolò Provenza.

Sharon si frenò dal rispondere sapeva che era preoccupato per l'amico e che questo era il suo modo per stemperare l'ansia "Tenente – disse invece – perché non va da lui".

Provenza non rispose si girò ed andò verso la stanza di degenza. Gli altri salutarono e lasciarono l'ospedale. Sharon si sedette e prese il cellulare "Rusty, ciao, non rientro a casa stanotte – fece una pausa – c'è stata una sparatoria e … " sospirò era così stanca l'adrenalina cominciava a scemare. "Sharon, tu stai bene" chiese preoccupato.

"Si io sto bene ma … Andy è al Cedras" disse massaggiandosi le tempie per allentare la tensione. "Gli hanno sparato?" chiese Rusty. "No, ha salvato Provenza, ma il cuore …. ora sta meglio ma preferisco restare qui, avvisa i tuoi fratelli, ci vediamo domattina".

Ora doveva solo aspettare il suo turno, appoggiò la testa al muro e chiuse gli occhi.

_Continua _


	28. capitolo 28

Capitolo 28

Si era addormentata e non lo sentì avvicinarsi. "Capitano, io vado a casa, se vuole passo a prenderla domattina" sapeva che si sarebbe fermata tutta la notte. "Io …. grazie tenente" si alzò ed andò da lui finalmente ….

Si appoggiò alla porta prima di aprire, questa era la seconda volta che era in un letto d'ospedale, la seconda volta che stava per perderlo. Questa volta però non avrebbe rinunciato a lui. Si asciugò una lacrima ed entrò.

"Tenente, avevo detto niente eroi" gli disse avvicinandosi. "Lo so, ma era Louie, cosa potevo fare capitano" rispose lanciandole il suo sorriso sornione. "Io ti ... – si sedette sul letto vicino a lui – tu mi farai morire un giorno o l'altro". Andy le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra .

"Sai abbiamo due motivi per festeggiare oggi – gli disse accarezzandogli la guancia – tu stai bene e … Jack ha firmato, volevo dirtelo stasera, io e te da soli …."

Andy si mise seduto, l'attirò a se dolcemente e la baciò. "Andy il cuore …". sfiorandoli le labbra. "Il mio cuore ora sta benissimo, devi andare a casa?" non voleva stare solo, dormiva male se non sentiva il suo corpo accanto al suo.

Sharon strofinò il naso sulla sua mascella, con la mano gli spazzolò i capelli pepe sale, sapeva che gli piaceva "Ho avvisato, questa sera mi fermò qui, non ti lascio"". Si mise sul letto, si tirò vicino a lui, appoggiò il viso sul suo torace, poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore … amava stare così.

Quando l'infermiera del turno di notte entrò nella stanza li trovò addormentati , sapeva che il regolamento non lo permetteva, ma erano così dolci, così teneri … li lasciò dormire.

Provenza arrivò molto presto, non era riuscito a dormire, Andy aveva rischiato la vita per lui, è vero era il loro lavoro, ma Andy era il suo migliore amico ed era stato ad un passo dal perderlo.

Li vide abbracciati quando aprì lentamente la porta, si sentì quasi imbarazzato. Da dopo la rapina li aveva visti allontanarsi, aveva intuito il motivo. Sapeva che era stato il capitano ad allontanarsi, sapeva che amava il suo amico forse era per questo … la paura di perderlo.

Chiuse la porta ed attese. Sharon si svegliò per prima e stette a guardarlo. Il suo viso era rilassato, la ruga sulla fronte era scomparsa, amava quella ruga, gli si formava sempre quando era pensieroso, nervoso. Il respiro era regolare, appoggiò la mano sul cuore e ne percepì il battito ..tun..tun ..tun … ritmico. Sfiorò il contorno degli occhi,scese al naso per fermarsi alla mascella …. Amava tutto di lui, non resistette e lo baciò dolcemente … quelle labbra … mmm … avevano il potere di annullare ogni sua volontà.

"Hey tesoro, buongiorno" sussurrò lui baciandole la fronte. Lei si accoccolò più vicino "Ti amo lo sai vero" gli disse appoggiando le sue labbra alla sue. Lui rispose al bacio.

"Amore, perché non cerchi il medico e senti se posso andare a casa, sto bene" le accarezzò la guancia.

"Sarà il medico a dirmi se stai bene, ora vado, ma se il medico dice no tu resti qui, mi hai capito" lo fissò dritto negli occhi e quello sguardo non ammetteva discussioni.

"Va bene capitano" mettendosi con la mano sull'attenti. Lei sorrise ed uscì.

Lo vide era sulla sedia "Tenente è tanto che aspetta" chiese pensando a come erano prima, arrossì. "Appena arrivato capitano" mentì lui. "Cerco il medico, Andy vuole andare a casa, perché non va dentro a fargli compagnia intanto" si allontano.

Era dalla sera prima che non si vedevano, non avevano parlato di quello che era successo, è vero tra loro non erano mai state necessarie le parole. Ma era cambiato da quando era arrivata lei, avevano perso la loro complicità e questo gli mancava. Sapeva che la loro amicizia non era in discussione ma sapeva che ora al primo posto nella sua vita c'era lei, è vero era geloso ….

"Ciao idiota – esordì entrando nella stanza – il capitano sta cercando il med….. " si sedette sulla sedia avvicinandola al letto. "Grazie per l'idiota … sono stufo di stare qui, si lo so che è stata solo una notte" si mise seduto sul letto.

"Andy, ieri non sono riuscito a …" non lo lasciò finire "Louie, non serve, tutti per uno e uno per tutti … tu sei il mio migliore amico se non l'unico, mi sei stato vicino nei momenti più bui, quando nessuno voleva stare con me … nemmeno io … so che ultimamente ti ho trascurato, ho trascurato la nostra amicizia. Mi dispiace".

Li trovò in silenzio quando rientrò, sapeva che avevano parlato, ma non avrebbe chiesto niente ad Andy, era una cosa tra loro. Aveva capito che l'anziano tenente si era sentito escluso ultimamente, aveva già pensato come rimediare.

"Bene tenente – disse avvicinandosi – puoi tornare a casa, ma riposo" lo fissò sapendo cosa stava frullando nella sua testa. "Mmm" bofonchiò. "Hanno cambiato la terapia antiipertensiva , sei a casa per una settimana e scrivania per almeno un'altra e non si discute".già pensava a come organizzarsi per poterlo vedere.

Provenza sorrise guardando la luce negli occhi del suo amico "Andiamo " disse guardandoli.

Era a letto, Provenza se ne era andato, e Sharon stava sistemando i vestiti sulla sedia, come sempre era meticolosa nell'ordine, sorrise "Vieni qui vicino a me" disse allungando una mano verso di lei. Si accoccolò vicino a lui, l'unico posto dove stava veramente bene, dove tutto poteva scomparire …

"Andy, ora sono una donna libera e … se non ricordo male c'è un appuntamento, quindi quando ti sarai ripreso …" alzò il viso e si perse in quegli occhi marroni.

Non rispose, mise le mani a coppa sul suo volto, la tirò a se e la baciò, come erano morbide quelle labbra, al tocco della sua lingua lei le dischiuse … il bacio si fece più esigente, più profondo. Solo per l'esigenza di respirare si separarono. I loro cuori accelerati, Sharon appoggiò la fronte al suo mento

"Sabato, alle 20, passo a prenderti, solo tu ed io" la strinse a se. Lei chiuse gli occhi, con la mente già al loro primo appuntamento. Si addormentarono.

La mattina lo lasciò con la promessa di tornare per pranzo. Non fu facile andare via, un parte di lei sapeva che doveva rientrare a casa, i suoi figli non la vedevano dal giorno prima e doveva parlare loro del divorzio, ma l'altra parte avrebbe voluto stare tra le sue braccia, avrebbe voluto rimanere li per sempre.

Mise la borsa sul mobile e si tolse le scarpe, erano belle ma quei tacchi l'uccidevano "Sono a casa" sapeva che ora sarebbe scattato l'interrogatorio su Andy. Emily era in cucina.

"Ciao mamma, Andy come sta?" chiese Emily mentre sorseggiava una tazza di latte. "Bene ora è a casa, ho promesso che passo per pranzo, gli porto qualcosa".

La ragazza rise al pensiero di sua madre intenta a cucinare, ma l'amore poteva fare tante cose "Mamma ha telefonato lo zio mentre eri in ospedale, gli abbiamo detto quello che è successo, lui e zia Lizzy stanno arrivando".

Sharon guardò la figlia "Ma non è necessario, cosa gli avete detto veramente ?" sospettava che ci fosse di più. Emily sapeva che quando sua madre faceva quello sguardo non era nulla di buono "Niente è che hanno sentito del cecchino alla tv, noi be gli abbiamo raccontato di Andy che ha salvato il suo amico ma che ha avuto un attacco di cuore e così …"

Sharon la bloccò ci mancava l'arrivo della famiglia "Non ha avuto un attacco di cuore, è la sua pressione, la terapia non la controllava bene, ora dovrebbe essere tutto a posto, solo deve stare un po' tranquillo" dirlo adesso sembrava veramente nulla, ma quando Sanchez le aveva detto che era in ospedale il mondo si era fermato, si era resa conto che se lo avesse perso la sua vita non aveva più significato.

Che strana la vita, c'era voluto il rapimento per farle capire che lo amava ed ora questo per farle capire che non poteva vivere senza di lui.

"Quando arrivano?" aveva altri programmi in questi giorni. "Dovrebbero arrivare domani, tra un po' è il compleanno del nonno e credo che vogliano organizzare qualcosa, penso vogliano il tuo parere".

Con tutto quello che era successo se ne era completamente dimenticata "Ah si è vero, che testa che ho, ti hanno detto dove si fermano a dormire?" sperava non da lei, la casa era già molto affollata.

"Tranquilla mamma staranno in albergo, poi lo sai che dopo il compleanno del nonno devo partire, quindi ci sarà più spazio …" le dispiaceva dover partire ma doveva riprendere a ballare e le prove della Cenerentola sarebbero iniziate presto.

Sharon decise che doveva parlare ai figli prima dell'arrivo dei fratelli, con loro avrebbe parlato dopo.

"Piccola vado a farmi una doccia, poi quando arrivano i tuoi fratelli vi devo parlare" non ne aveva molta voglia ma doveva farlo, si scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e si diresse verso il bagno.

Emily la osservò mentre si allontanava, immaginava di cosa volesse parlare, suo padre aveva telefonato a Ricky, gli aveva detto che aveva firmato ed aveva aggiunto _ora tua madre sarà libera di andare a letto con il suo tenente._ Era rimasta sorpresa che avesse firmato così in fretta, aveva sempre pensato che volesse farla pagare ad Andy.

L'acqua scorreva lungo il suo corpo. Appoggiò le mani alla parete e pensò ad Andy. Quando avevano fatto la doccia insieme era stato bellissimo, era stata la prima volta che si era sentita così vicina ad un uomo senza fare l'amore, con lui era tutto perfetto, sapeva sempre di cosa avesse bisogno, come farla sorridere.

C'erano state delle volte, in passato che lo aveva trovato insopportabile, arrogante e presuntuoso. Ma allora si era fermata alla superficie. Ora aveva capito che era un uomo profondo, dolce e tenero, che amava il suo lavoro, che per lui l'amicizia era importante e che se amava qualcuno lo faceva completamente.

Si rese conto che voleva invecchiare con lui, che l'idea che potesse amare un'altra donna la terrorizzava. Ora era finalmente libera. Non aveva mai preso in considerazione l'idea di risposarsi, ma adesso l'idea di essere sua moglie era l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare. Andy non le aveva mai fatto capire che voleva questo dal loro rapporto, nemmeno lei ad essere sincera ...

Sorrise, forse poteva cercare di capire cosa pensava Andy del matrimonio, sapeva del suo rapporto con la ex, magari non ne voleva più sapere di risposarsi.

Finì di fare la doccia, si avvolse in un asciugamano e si sedette sul letto. Prese il cellulare. "Ciao, stai riposando?" sperava di non averlo svegliato, anche se lui non l'avrebbe mai ammesso sapeva che era stanco. "No tesoro, ero a letto ma non stavo dormendo, mi ha appena telefonato Nicole, sua madre l'ha chiamata, puoi immaginarti per cosa". Poteva indovinarne il motivo "Immagino abbia avuto da ridire sulla tua pressione …" esclamò.

"Crede che voglia approfittare di questa situazione per far pietà ai miei figli, quella donna è – non sapeva nemmeno lui come definirla il vocabolo che più le si addiceva era stronza – non farmi dire una volgarità, almeno non al telefono". Lei rise, anche quando era amareggiato riusciva sempre a sdrammatizzare, almeno con lei ….

"Sai domani arrivano Thomas e Lizzy, hanno saputo del cecchino e che sei stato male, credo che dovremmo posticipare la nostra serata, almeno per i prossimi giorni … mmm … uffi .." piagnucolò. Lui sorrise "Amore, non staranno sempre con te, vedrai che riusciremo a ritagliarci un momento solo per noi, vedrai".

Per un attimo ci fu silenzio, avrebbe voluto dirgli molto di più ma non per telefono "Andy passo per pranzo a dopo" disse invece. "A dopo tesoro".

Si vestì e raggiunse Emily in soggiorno. Rusty e Ricky arrivarono poco dopo. "Mamma ci deve parlare" disse Emily e fece un cenno al fratello maggiore. "Ah – mormorò Ricky – papà ha firmato è di questo che ci volevi parlare mamma?" disse sperando di stemprare la tensione.

Sharon rimase senza parole, Jack probabilmente, possibile che quell'uomo doveva sempre rovinare tutto "Immagino che Jack vi abbia già avvisato vero, e sicuramente avrà fatto dei commenti al riguardo" come avrebbe voluto che Andy fosse li con lei, per rassicurarla, solo guardandola riusciva a calmarla ..

"Mamma va tutto bene, lo sai che non ci crea nessun problema, anzi era ora, e dei commenti di papà non preoccuparti" rise Emily. Rusty annuì, conosceva da poco Jack ma sapeva quel tanto che bastava di lui, era un tipo arrogante, egocentrico e soprattutto aveva rovinato la vita di Sharon e solo questo bastava a renderlo detestabile.

"Allora credo che non ci sia bisogno di aggiungere altro, adesso se volete scusarmi devo andare in ufficio" si passò una mano tra i capelli cercando di sedare l'emozioni che l'attraversavano. Era alla porta quando "Salutaci Andy" disse Ricky strizzando l'occhio ad Emily.

Rusty sorrise quei due erano terribili, se non avesse saputo chi fosse il padre avrebbe tirato a sorte tra Flynn e Provenza …

Sharon prese la porta senza dire una parola, l'unica cosa che desiderava era sbrigare il più velocemente le pratiche in ufficio e poi andare da lui …. Oddio come aveva bisogno di vederlo anche solo per 10 minuti.

Continua


	29. capitolo 29

Capitolo 29

Anche quando era al FID, sbrigare le scartoffie le era sempre pesato, ora che aveva scoperto la parte attiva del lavoro le pesava ancora di più. Aveva bisogno di un the, di solito a quest'ora era Andy che glielo portava.

Taylor entrò nel suo ufficio come un tornado "Capitano, dobbiamo parlare" lo sguardo non prometteva nulla di buono. _Ma non si usa bussare pensò_ "Prego capo" disse invece, sperando di non rovinarsi la giornata.

"Si tratta di Flynn– e spostò lo sguardo verso la sala – dopo quello che è successo ho intenzione di proporgli servizio scrivania".

Sharon era basita, non avrebbe mai accettato e poi perché cosa aveva fatto … "Capo non ne capisco il motivo, è stato fatto tutto secondo le regole e se è per quello che è successo, poteva accadere in un qualsiasi altro momento".

Sapevano tutti che il problema di Andy era lo stress, ma era accaduto solo quando parlava con la ex, la sua pressione decollava.

"Capitano, non vorrei che il suo rapporto con Flynn interferisse con le mie decisioni io …". Lei lo fermò "Il rapporto tra Flynn e me non ha mai interferito con il lavoro, questo glielo posso assicurare, e non lo farà in questo momento, ma non sono d'accordo con lei. Ha dimostrato spirito di squadra e sacrificio, è un ottimo elemento e toglierlo come parte attiva dalla divisione … me lo lasci dire capo sarebbe una perdita per tutti" aveva assunto la modalità Darth Raydor

Aveva alzato la voce nel dire le'ultime frasi e Provenza guardò verso l'ufficio. _Togliere chi … stavano sicuramente parando di lui. _Si alzò e con una scusa si avvicinò alla scrivania di Andy, la più vicina alla porta.

"Va bene ma è sotto la sua responsabilità, se dovesse accadere ancora, procurando problemi alla divisione ne riparleremo, sono stato chiaro capitano".

"Chiarissimo, c'è altro?" chiese sperando che se ne andasse. "Per il momento è tutto" ed uscì.

"Avanti tenente" disse Sharon sapendo che Provenza era dietro la porta. "Capitano mi scusi non volevo ma .." sapeva che aveva origliato … "Non importa, ora come faccio a dirglielo, sarà sicuramente come innescare una miccia" era seriamente preoccupata della sua reazione, sapeva che non sarebbe stato capace di stare calmo.

"Capitano dirgli cosa a chi?" ora non capiva più niente. "Andy, Taylor lo vuole dietro ad una scrivania l'alternativa non la considero nemmeno" disse passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Doveva ammettere che era veramente bella, non l'aveva mai osservata, era sempre stata solo la strega cattiva per lui "Flynn dietro ad un scrivania solo perché ha avuto un collasso … nah non accetterà mai, piuttosto lascia. Capitano non gli dica niente per il momento vedrà che si sistemerà tutto".

Sharon sapeva che non poteva nasconderglielo, lui la leggeva come un libro aperto, avrebbe capito subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, doveva parlargli con calma, avrebbe capito la situazione. "Tenente vado da lui, gli ho promesso il pranzo, se ci sono problemi mi chiami" prese la borsa e si diresse all'ascensore.

Possibile che non si poteva mai stare rilassati un attimo. Aveva programmato il loro incontro in un altro modo, voleva sondare il terreno sul matrimonio ed ora rischiava, per colpa di Taylor di rovinare tutto.

Andy era sul divano, iniziava a stufarsi di questo riposo forzato e poi non poteva vederla. Adesso che il divorzio era effettivo avrebbe voluto gridarlo ai quattro venti che l'amava e che stavano insieme. Anzi avrebbe voluto qualcosa di più. Che strano, dopo il divorzio da Laura aveva giurato a se stesso che non avrebbe più preso in considerazione il matrimonio, ma da quando Sharon era entrata nella sua vita, questa prospettiva lo allettava sempre più. Adesso non pensava ad altro … la voleva al suo fianco per sempre … insieme per sempre, nel bene e nel male, in salute e in malattia …. Anche l'altra sera quando si era fermata da lui avrebbe voluto parlargliene, aveva anche comprato l'anello, ma aveva paura della sua reazione, sicuramente questo non era nei suoi programmi, imbarcarsi in un matrimonio quando aveva appena posto fine a quello con Jack … ma quello non era mai stato un matrimonio.

Era tutto assorto nei suoi pensieri che non sentì suonare. Sharon bussò forte alla porta. Si riscosse ed andò ad aprire. "Finalmente" disse quando la vide e l'attirò a se. Sharon si sciolse nel suo abbraccio e cercò subito la sua bocca. Fu un bacio dolce ma pieno di desiderio.

"Vieni" disse prendendole la mano, la portò sul divano. _Non poteva dirgli ora di Taylor, non voleva sprecare il poco tempo con una discussione, perché sapeva che sarebbe successo._

Si accoccolò vicino a lui e lasciò che le accarezzasse i capelli … mmm come le piaceva sentire le sue mani mentre le massaggiavano la testa e si perdevano nella sua folta chioma ramata "Andy – sussurrò – mi sei mancato al lavoro, tu non immagini quante volte ti ho cercato, quante volte ho guardato la tua scrivania sperando che fossi li" era diventata brava ad aprirsi con lui, non aveva più paura a parlargli dei suoi sentimenti, anche perché aveva capito che non dovevano lasciare mai nulla in sospeso tra loro … vivere sempre ogni attimo al massimo …

"Anche tu tesoro mi sei mancata, non immagini nemmeno quanto" e la bacio … come erano morbide quelle labbra. Sharon si distese sul suo corpo avvicinandosi ancora di più, poteva sentire il calore della sua pelle sotto i vestiti "Tu di più" miagolò nel bacio.

Quando si staccarono lui la guardò intensamente, poteva perdersi in quegli occhi, "Cosa c'è amore" le disse sfiorandole la guancia.

Come era calda la sua mano, le procurò un brivido .. _non poteva dirglielo …_ "Andy, è passato Taylor questa mattina – non poteva indoragli la pillola, sapeva che la maniera diretta sarebbe stata la migliore – dopo quello che è successo vuole metterti ad una scrivania, l'alternativa te la puoi immaginare" percepì il nervosismo sotto il suo corpo.

"Una scrivania" urlò. Sharon gli toccò dolcemente il braccio e questo bastò a calmarlo. "Scusami, di certo questo non migliora la situazione" rise. "Senti sono riuscita a bloccarlo per il momento, ma mi ha fatto capire che devo badare a te, se succede ancora …".

La guardò, prese il viso tra le mani avvicinò la bocca alla sua e gli sussurrò sulle labbra "Era la cosa che speravo che tu badassi a me … devo ringraziarlo .. stupefacente..". la distese sotto di lui e la baciò appassionatamente

"Andy il cuore" disse bloccando il bacio. "Il mio cuore sta benissimo, mai stato meglio" e questa volta la bloccò in un bacio che non ammetteva interruzioni.

Le mani presero a vagabondare sul suo corpo, le sfilò la camicetta dalla gonna e le accarezzò l'addome.

Sharon gemette al tocco e si inarcò contro di lui, sapeva dove sarebbero andati a finire, doveva fermarlo ma il suo corpo non le rispondeva, reagiva solo alla mani che si muovevano su di lei.

Lentamente le slacciò i bottoni liberandola dell'indumento. Prese a baciarla lungo il collo, nell'incavo dei seni fino ad arrivare all'ombelico, mentre con le mani sui fianchi la teneva ferma.

Doveva fermarlo "Andy, ti prego fermati" gli disse piagnucolando. "Sharon so che lo vuoi anche tu …".

Oddio lo voleva eccome, ma non avevano tempo, era tardi e poi lui non poteva fare sforzi "Lo sai che ti voglio, ma ora non possiamo è tardi – gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò – devo andare".

"Va bene, anche se – e guardò verso i suoi pantaloni – mi devi dare 10 minuti". Lei rise al pensiero ….

"Mi dispiace" disse strofinandogli una mano sul torace. "Tesoro se fai così però non aiuti" la bloccò e si tolse da lei.

Quando lui si alzò ne avvertì già la mancanza, doveva trovare il tempo per stare insieme di più, ma ora sarebbero arrivati anche Thomas e Lizzy.

Avrebbe voluto parlargli dei suoi sentimenti riguardo il matrimonio, ma doveva farlo con calma, non aveva dubbi, voleva stare con lui, ma avrebbe dovuto trovare il momento giusto.

"Ora scappo, stasera non so se riesco a venire, sai domani dovrebbero arrivare Thomas e Lizzy e mi devo organizzare, ma sabato cascasse il mondo io e te da soli tenente …. è un ordine" lo baciò languidamente appoggiandosi al suo corpo. "Capitano, non mi permetto di disobbedire, questi sono gli ordini che preferisco …" non voleva lasciarla andare via ma sapeva che doveva farlo.

Ritornò in ufficio giusto in tempo per sentire le lamentele sul caso che Taylor aveva assegnato al MCD. Se ne sarebbero occupati Tao e Sanchez, erano i più adatti allo scopo, presidiare ad una manifestazione cattolica contro l'aborto.

Erano le cose che Provenza detestava, poteva filare tutto liscio o diventare un gran casino. Sharon annuì sapendo che il suo primo tenente aveva scelto le persone giuste.

Fortunatamente andò tutto bene, e a sera erano già al LAPD. Vista l'ora li mandò a casa. Provenza stava per lasciare quando lei lo fermò "Tenente, pensava d'andare da Andy questa sera?" lo sperava non voleva che stesse solo.

"L'idea era quello a meno che …" la fissò. "Come speravo, ah tenente questi sono per voi perché non gli da lei ad Andy, so che è tanto che non vi prendete una giornata insieme" gli tese i biglietti per la pertita dei Dogers

Lui gli prese stupito "Capitano non credo che … " ma lei lo bloccò "Mah Mah – alzando la mano – so che è per colpa mia che non vi siete visti in questo periodo, e non voglio che la vostra amicizia ne risenta, so che per Andy è molto importante ed immagino anche per lei, quindi niente obiezioni e divertitevi".

La vide allontanarsi e rimase li con i biglietti in mano a grattarsi la testa … quella donna ….

L'arrivo di Thomas e Lizzy le scombinava i piani ma con un po' di fortuna forse sarebbe riuscita a coordinare tutto e tutti … era brava in questo …

Come al solito i suoi fratelli amavano sorprendere e detto fatto quando arrivò a casa li trovò già seduti sul divano in compagnia di Rusty ed Emily …

"Sharon sei già a casa pensavo andassi da Andy" disse Rusty sorpreso. " Certo che avrebbe voluto andare da lui, ma per colpa di qualcuno e guardò verso i nuovi arrivati non poteva "No stasera è con Provenza, serata uomini. Ma non dovevate venire domani?" chiese poi a Thomas.

"Uau sorellina anche per noi è una gioia rivederti" scherzò Lizzy. "No, scusatemi è che sono un po' stanca, sono state delle giornate intense, sono contenta di vedervi, ma non era necessario che vi precipitaste qua, va tutto bene". Andava tutto bene pensò …

Thomas le si avvicinò e la raccolse in un grande abbraccio poi sottovoce "Abbiamo rovinato qualche programma?" conosceva la sua sorellina e sapeva cosa voleva significare quando aveva quello sguardo.

"No nulla che non si possa rimediare" sussurrò al suo orecchio. "Bene, ed ora raccontaci cosa è veramente successo, la mamma era molto preoccupata, sai penso che abbia un debole per il tuo bel tenente" rise.

Ci mancava pure questo l'intera famiglia preoccupata per i problemi di cuore di Andy … perfetto sarà una lunga serata …

La spiegazione di quello che era realmente accaduto sembrò tranquillizzare tutti, e la serata passò invece serenamente.

Mentre Rusty si era ritirato in camera sua con la scusa di studiare ed Emily stava riordinando la cucina con Lizzy, Sharon decise di prendersi un momento tutto per lei in terrazza. Era bella Los Angeles la notte, le luci delle macchine formavano un grande fiume illuminato che scorreva attraverso la città. Era così assorta che non si accorse dell'arrivo di Thomas.

"Stai bene?" le chiese strofinandole il braccio. Possibile che suo fratello avesse un radar, che non potesse mai nascondergli nulla "Adesso si, Jack ha firmato" disse tutto d'un fiato.

Thomas la strinse a se "Lo so, mi ha chiamato, credo non l'abbia presa molto bene, ha detto che è stato costretto a firmare, ha accennato ad un giudice e dei minori, scusami ma non ho capito molto bene"

Sharon sapeva a cosa si stesse riferendo, era la velata minaccia che gli aveva fatto nel suo ufficio e che Gavin sicuramente aveva potenziato. Sinceramente non le importava molto dello stato d'animo del suo ex, _che bello poterlo chiamare così._

"Posso immaginare, credo di essere andata giù un po' dura l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti, ma Thomas quell'uomo mi ha portato al limite dell'umana sopportazione. Si è occupato di tutto Gavin, mi costerà una fortuna invitarlo a cena" sorrise pensando alla richiesta del suo amico.

"Ora principessa devi solo pensare ad essere felice, ma credo che lo stai già facendo o sbaglio …" quella luce negli occhi diceva più di ogni altra cosa. "Diciamo che ci sto lavorando …" aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno, era un terreno nuovo per lei … come poteva affrontare con Andy l'idea di un matrimonio … l'avrebbe fatto fuggire sicuramente …

Sapeva che suo fratello come sempre avrebbe ascoltato senza fare commenti "Sai Thomas dopo tutto quello che è successo ho capito che si deve cogliere ogni attimo, che non si deve rinunciare a nulla".

Era strano sentirla parlare così, lei sempre ligia a rispettare le regole, le promesse fatte. Anche con il matrimonio era stato così, aveva cercato di salvarlo in tutti i modi, all'inizio giustificando Jack e poi perché lo aveva promesso davanti a Dio, nel bene e nel male. C'era stato più male però e nonostante tutto aveva resistito. Tutto questo fino a quest'anno … Le diede un bacio sulla guancia "Se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa lo sai che per te ci sono sempre".

Si strinse a lui come faceva da piccolina, quando la mamma la sgridava ed allora lei cercava un rifugio, sapeva che ci sarebbe sempre stato … "Mi prometti che non penserai che sono impazzita, che non ho perso il bene dell'intelletto" disse guardandolo negli occhi.

"Prometto croce sul cuore" lo facevano sempre da ragazzini. "So che può sembrare presto, e ad essere sinceri non ne ho mai parlato con Andy ma …." si fermò, perché era così difficile.

Thomas sorrise, sapeva come la consideravano al lavoro … la regina di ghiaccio , la strega cattiva ed altro ancora, ma vederla così titubante, così indecisa gli faceva tenerezza "Immaginavo si trattasse di lui, i ragazzi mi hanno detto che vi eravate lasciati, non riuscivo a crederci".

Certo che mantenere dei segreti in questa famiglia era proprio un'utopia ….

_Continua _


	30. capitolo 30

Capitolo 30

Provenza stava guardando il suo amico, era distratto, come se qualcosa lo stesse turbando. In tutti questi anni, aveva imparato a conoscerlo. Sapeva che c'erano dei momenti in cui poteva scherzare e dei momenti che era meglio lasciar perdere … questo era uno di quelli .. lasciar perdere.

Decise di non stressarlo, se avesse avuto voglia di parlare, sarebbe stato lui a farlo. Sospettava che la causa di tutto fosse il capitano, era inutile negarlo quella donna gli aveva fatto perdere la testa. Da quando era arrivata al MCD aveva portato scompiglio, dapprima con l'inchiesta sul vice capo Johnson poi quando ne aveva preso il posto.

Si ricordava come si erano fronteggiati più volte, Andy era stato molto duro con lei. C'era una cosa però che si chiedeva ancora adesso, perché quella sera che lo avevano aggredito aveva chiamato prima lei, tra tutti proprio lei. Poi da quando era diventata una presenza fissa nella divisone qualcosa era cambiato. Andy si era ammorbidito e lei, anche se non voleva darlo a vedere, lo cerava spesso, seguiva sempre le sue mosse con lo sguardo, quella volta del guanto, era stata contenta di averlo al suo fianco.

Forse era il momento di usare i biglietti.

Si era accorto che Louie lo stava scrutando, sapeva che aveva capito che qualcosa lo stava turbando ma non aveva voglia di dargli spiegazioni. Anche perché cosa poteva dirgli che stava pensando di chiedere a Sharon di sposarlo. Sicuramente lo avrebbe fatto internare. Era già abbastanza che sopportasse l'idea che si frequentavano e che si amavano, ma un matrimonio sarebbe stato troppo anche per lui.

Ed a essere onesti con Sharon non avevano mai toccato l'argomento. Prima era una donna sposata ed ora fresca di divorzio … era una follia sperare in un si … meglio guardare la partita.

…

Si era alzato un venticello e sulla terrazza cominciava a fare fresco. Si strinse le braccia intorno alla vita. Sapeva che suo fratello non avrebbe insistito per avere spiegazioni, ma doveva parlare con qualcuno e lui l'aveva sempre capita.

"Sono stata io a chiedere una pausa ad Andy dopo la rapina alla banca, immagino ti abbiano già raccontato quello che era successo … -fece una breve pausa, si passo le mani tra i capelli per trovare il coraggio – avevo bisogno di tempo, vederlo li, quella pistola, sapevo che sarebbe accaduto ancora e non lo avrei retto".

Thomas l'ascoltava attento, poteva solo immaginare cosa avesse provato, l'uomo che ami rischia di morire davanti ai tuoi occhi e tu non puoi fare niente, doveva essere stato terribile.

"Ma più lo allontanavo, più capivo che la mia vita senza di lui era insulsa. Poi i ragazzi, immagino ti abbiano raccontato anche questo, hanno organizzato la festa per Rusty, una scusa per riavvicinarci anche se non l'hanno mai ammesso".

"E bravi i miei nipoti" ghignò. "Ah .. se è per questo si è unita a loro anche Nicole la figlia di Andy. Come puoi immaginare la pausa è finita … oh Thomas non posso vivere senza di lui, ed ho paura che possa succedere qualcosa che lo allontani da me". Lui la prese tra le braccia "Ti ama, perché dovresti perderlo?" chiese stupito.

"Lo so che mi ama, ma il pensiero che magari un'altra donn…" sapeva che era ridicola. "Benvenuta nel mondo dei sentimenti e delle emozioni sorellina".

Sapeva che prima di Rusty e di Andy aveva vissuto circondata da un muro "Grazie, ma questo non mi aiuta. Adesso non pensare che io sia pazza ma da dopo il suo collasso non sono riuscita più ad immaginarmi un solo momento senza di lui. Ho pensato di chiedergli di …" non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo.

Sharon guardava il fratello, dalla sua espressione aveva intuito che avesse capito di cosa stesse parlando, ma non riusciva a leggergli in viso la reazione a tale proposito. Sapeva anche lei che si era appena lasciata un matrimonio alle spalle, ma avessero fatto un altro lavoro, fossero stati più giovani forse avrebbe aspettato ma … La convivenza non era per lei, le sembrava una situazione di comodo.

"Ti ho scioccato fratellone – chiese anticipandolo – sai mi sono scioccata da sola pure io quando ci ho pensato, ma il nostro lavoro … può succedere … ed io non voglio rimpianti, mi capisci".

"Si, ti capsico ma … Sharon so che lo ami e so che anche lui ti ama, ma …." Non metteva in dubbio i loro sentimenti ma forse era tutto troppo presto.

"Thomas, credi che non lo sappia pure io che sta succedendo tutto così in fretta, ma non posso farci nulla, è come se avessi dormito per anni ed ora dovessi correre a recuperare il tempo perduto" sperava la capisse.

"Ok principessa, vuoi la mia approvazione? non credo tu ne abbia bisogno, ma se è veramente quello che desideri io sono con te" l'abbracciò forte.

Era certa che suo fratello avrebbe capito "Non dire a nessuno di questo, ho fatto i conti senza l'oste e per quello che ne so magari …. Andy …". Lui rise "Per quel poco che conosco il tuo bel tenente non credo che scapperà … fidati"

Rientrarono, Lizzy ed Emily erano sul divano. "Finalmente, avete finito di confessarvi la fuori" disse scocciata Lizzy per esserne stata tagliata fuori.

"Mmm abbiamo parlato del compleanno di papà, si potrebbe festeggiare alla casa al mare solo noi e qualche amico" Thomas strizzò l'occhio a Sharon che arrossì lievemente.

…..

Quando Provenza gli aveva fatto vedere i biglietti aveva sorriso, era tipico di Sharon avere queste carinerie.

Dietro l'armatura di Darth Raydor si celava la donna più dolce del mondo ed era felice di averlo scoperto. Sabato le avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo, non si aspettava una risposta positiva. Non metteva in dubbio che lo amava ma sapeva che oltre al tempo ci sarebbero state di mezzo le regole. Quelle regole che lei amava così tanto, che rispettava sopra ogni cosa.

Era presto lo sapeva anche lui, ma aveva paura di perderla. Il cellulare vibrò ed apparve il suo nome.

"Telepatia, tesoro stavo pensando a te, veramente è un lavoro che faccio spesso ultimamente" rise

Sharon era andata nella sua stanza, non aveva resistito doveva sentire la sua voce "Sei solo?" chiese.

"Si Provenza è andato, ah grazie dei biglietti, era così sorpreso, sai per lui è difficile pensare che tu .." non voleva nominare la strega cattiva. "Lo so pensare a me come un essere umano" rise forte.

"Eh soprattutto che io ami quell'essere umano, questo credo che sia il problema principale" _figurarsi un matrimonio pensò …_

"Andy – disse dolcemente – mi manchi, vorrei sgattaiolare da te, ma sono accerchiata … il nemico alle porte"rise.

Era bello sentirla ridere, amava la sua risata così coinvolgente avrebbe voluto averla così sempre "Sabato io e te soli, non importa dove, ma solo noi due. Se non possiamo uscire, vieni da me che ne dici".

"Al primo appuntamento tenente .. non le sembra un po' troppo precipitoso" rise. Amava il suo senso dell'humor "Sa capitano mi hanno ordinato il riposo … quindi non deve temere nulla a meno che …" si bloccò e rise.

"Ok, ok mi hai convinto, sabato da te, non vedo l'ora, ora ti lascio devi riposare. Ti amo notte" sussurrò. "Ti amo, sogni d'oro tesoro mio, a domani" avrebbe voluto averla li ma forse presto …

Si sdraiò sul letto, desiderava essere lì stretta tra le sue braccia, sabato doveva parlargli non poteva più aspettare. Si addormento sognandolo …

…..

La giornata corse via come un treno ad alta velocità. E finalmente venerdì stava finendo. Decise che sarebbe andata a comprarsi un vestito nuovo per l'appuntamento, voleva essere bellissima …

Sapeva che Andy la preferiva in viola al lavoro, ma per la sera era il nero che lui adorava e passando da quella boutique in centro aveva visto un tubino nero strepitoso .. proprio il genere di Andy … sorrise al pensiero di lui che glielo sfilava … _Sharon sei terribile si disse._

Quando arrivò a casa con il suo acquisto tra le mani era quasi ora di cena. La tavola era apparecchiata e nell'aria un profumino d'arrosto … delizioso … Si tolse le scarpe e si diresse verso la sua stanza.

Prese il vestito, lo indossò e si mise davanti allo specchio, era perfetto, la scollatura evidenziava il suo décolleté, ma quello che lo rendeva unico era la scollatura sulla schiena.

Ricky era sulla porta, sua madre era bellissima, sapeva per chi avrebbe indossato quel vestito.

Non l'aveva mai vista così radiosa quando usciva con suo padre. A pensarci bene erano poche le volte che li aveva visti uscire, Jack rientrava la sera tardi, ubriaco, e da quello che ricordava quando chiudeva la porta della camera poteva sentire sua madre piangere. Lui restava in silenzio ed aspettava di vederlo uscire e dirigersi verso i liquori, allora,senza essere visto, guardava nella stanza e vedeva la mamma, distesa sul letto, piangere. La mattina dopo se ne era andato e lei preparava la colazione come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Ora mentre la osservava era così orgoglioso di lei, era stata una mamma fantastica e meritava tutta la felicità possibile, e se Andy era l'uomo che poteva dargliela avrebbe fatto di tutto affinché nessuno potesse separarli compreso suo padre. Jack aveva dato la colpa di tutto ad Andy e se conosceva suo padre, prima o poi si sarebbe vendicato.

Raggiunse Rusty in cucina e finirono insieme di preparare la cena.

"Mmm che profumo, avete cucinato voi" chiese sorpresa ai figli. "Mi piacerebbe prendermi il merito ma ha fatto tutto Rusty, non mi avevi detto che ha questa dote nascosta" disse Ricky spettinando il fratello.

Rusty abbassò lo sguardo, non gli piacevano i complimenti, non ne era abituato. Aveva dovuto imparare a cucinare, sua madre il più delle volte era troppo fatta per pensarci, quindi se non lo faceva, nessuno ci avrebbe pensato. Già ad 8 anni sapeva arrangiarsi.

Sharon lo guardò, lo conosceva troppo bene ed immaginava quello che stava pensando. Non vedeva l'ora di poter legalizzare l'adozione e renderlo a tutti gli effetti suo figlio. La sua vita in questi tre anni era cambiata, lei era cambiata. Ora non avrebbe più rinunciato a tutto questo.

"Dov'è Emily?"chiese per sviare l'attenzione da Rusty. "E' andata a correre - rispose Ricky – lo sai che deve mantenersi in forma, la prossima settimana ricomincia le prove".

Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe partita ma il tempo era volato e chissà quando avrebbe potuto riaverli tutti insieme.

Cenarono dopo che la ragazza fece la doccia e decisero di guardare tutti insieme un dvd ….Mentre li osservava si disse che se fosse ritornata indietro avrebbe rifatto le stesse scelte, i suoi figli erano valsi la pena di tutto quello che aveva sopportato ….

Ora distesa a letto, pensò alla cena di domani, amava Andy e avrebbe fatto di tutto per non perderlo.

Finalmente sabato sera era arrivato. Si sentiva come un'adolescente al suo primo appuntamento. Era un ora che stava nella sua stanza, aveva indossato il vestito ed ora non sapeva come acconciare i capelli. Sapeva che ad Andy piaceva quando ricadevano mossi sulle spalle, sapeva che amava toccarli …

Ma se voleva evidenziare la scollatura del vestito doveva ò a raccoglierli in un morbido chignon basso. "Così sei bellissima mamma" disse Emily sulla porta,poi notò la borsa sul letto e sorrise …. aveva intenzione di non rientrare, fece finta di nulla …

"Grazie tesoro, mi aiuti, tu sei più brava di me a fare questo" le passo le forcine. "Ecco fatto mamma, Andy resterà senza parole … senza parole".

Speriamo che non resti senza parole per altri motivi pensò. Mai come stasera si sentì insicura, ma non dei suoi sentimenti, su quelli non aveva dubbi, amava quell'uomo … e se avesse detto di no …. Fece un respiro profondo ed uscì.

_Continua _

(Sto per arrivare alla fine. L'idea sarebbe quella di fare un sequal ma fatemi sapere se questo potrebbe piacervi, naturalmente accetto suggerimenti e preferenze. Grazie come sempre a tutti.)


	31. capitolo 31

Capitolo 31

Ora davanti alla sua porta con la borsa in mano, era così nervosa. Che sciocca non era la prima volta che stavano insieme ma questo era il loro primo appuntamento ufficiale, voleva che tutto fosse perfetto … e poi quello che la innervosiva di più e che doveva parlargli … o stasera o mai più si disse …. Suonò.

Andy venne ad aprirle, completo grigio, il suo preferito, camicia viola e cravatta grigio perla … terribilmente sexy …. Le prese la borsa con un sorriso sornione attirandola a se con tutto il corpo, la baciò dolcemente sfiorandole le labbra. Si era ripromesso di comportarsi da gentiluomo al primo appuntamento, ma sarebbe stato difficile, fasciata in quel vestito e con i capelli raccolti era bella da morire ….

Entrarono in casa. Sharon notò la tavola apparecchiata a lume di candela, le luci soffuse e la musica di sottofondo …. _quest'uomo è perfetto pensò … ma come faccio a meritarmelo …_

Andy prese la borsa e la porto in camera, immaginava cosa contenesse, dopo le avrebbe fatto un po' di spazio nell'armadio.

Quando tornò la vide alla finestra, la luce delle candele giocava con il colore dei suoi capelli procurandole dei riflessi che lo lasciarono senza fiato, poi i suoi occhi scesero alle gambe … mmm quelle gambe erano perfette, le più belle gambe che avesse mai visto in una donna … ma tutto in lei era perfetto …. Si questa sera glielo avrebbe chiesto.

Ora era dietro di lei, poteva sentire il suo profumo, con una mano le cinse la vita attirandola più vicino "Vieni – le sussurrò – è tutto pronto". Lei si girò verso di lui, i loro occhi erano fissi l'uno nell'altro "Oh Andy è tutto così divino" e lo baciò dolcemente, avrebbe potuto saltare la cena e restare così per sempre tra le sue braccia ….

Andy si dimostrò un cuoco fantastico ed un padrone di casa splendido …. Quando finirono le si avvicino le prese la mano e la portò in mezzo alla sala. La prese tra le braccia e come ad un richiamo i loro corpi si unirono, le loro mani si intrecciarono. Sharon appoggiò la fronte sul suo torace e si lasciò guidare come aveva fatto al matrimonio di Nicole, come aveva fatto quella sera sotto le stelle ….

"Sei bellissima" le disse come allora baciandole i capelli. E come allora lei si sciolse in quel bacio. Restarono così anche quando la musica finì, potevano sentire il calore dei loro corpi, il desiderio che li avvolgeva …

Sharon alzò il viso e si perse nella sua colonia, si strinse più forte a lui quasi volesse diventare una cosa sola, aveva bisogno di sentirlo, aveva necessità del suo contatto.

Andy la guidò al divano, si sedette e l'attirò a se. Sharon si lasciò condurre non staccando mai gli occhi dal suo viso. Delicatamente prese ad accarezzarle il collo e quando il desiderio si fece più intenso le labbra sostituirono le mani. Sharon gemette al loro tocco, sapeva portarla in estasi solo baciandola vicino all'orecchio. Con una mano Andy le tolse la prima forcina … era bella così, ma lui adorava i suoi capelli sciolti che ricadevano in morbide onde sulle spalle.

Ora era li, i capelli sparsi intorno al viso arrossato dal desiderio, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra morbide. Andy le prese il volto tra le mani e l'attirò a se, le loro labbra si toccarono e Sharon cedette alla pressione invitandolo in un bacio più profondo.

La luna color zafferano filtrava dalla finestra ed insieme alle candele creava un gioco di luci sui loro corpi. L'esigenza di respirare li separò ma solo per un attimo, poi le loro bocche si unirono ancora in un bacio pieno di passione e desiderio.

Si staccò per primo, doveva rallentare, lei voleva un primo appuntamento da manuale, e quello che stava per succedere era tutto fuorché un primo appuntamento ….

Sharon avvertì l'incertezza e come se gli leggesse nel pensiero gli sussurrò tra le labbra "Al diavolo il primo appuntamento tenente" e lo baciò.

Andy la prese in braccio e la portò in camera. La stanza era piena di candele e le persiane aperte lasciavano entrare la luce della luna, creando un'atmosfera magica.

In piedi, uno davanti all'altro senza parlare, solo guardandosi negli occhi. Non avevano bisogno di parole, non ce ne era mai stata la necessità. Le sfiorò dolcemente la guancia e scese lungo il collo, Sharon chiuse gli occhi e rovesciò la testa all'indietro dandogli libero accesso al suo punto debole.

Andy non aspettò l'invito e tracciò con le labbra morbidi baci mentre con la mano sfiorò delicatamente il seno sopra il tessuto. Sharon si morse le labbra, sentiva così caldo, il desiderio la stava uccidendo, ma non voleva che finisse.

Prese ad accarezzarla lungo il corpo. "Aspetta" disse lei scostandosi un attimo e con le mani allentò il nodo della cravatta, poi lo tirò a se, si umettò le labbra. Quel gesto lo fece impazzire, la buttò sul letto e catturò la bocca.

Il suo corpo premeva contro di lei e poteva sentirne il desiderio. Gli slacciò la camicia e percorse con le mani il suo torace accarezzandolo. Il rumore che uscì dalla sua bocca le fece capire che era arrivato quasi al limite.

"Tu sei mia" gli sussurrò con voce roca piena di desiderio. "Si tua per sempre" rispose lei liberandolo della camicia e baciandogli il torace.

Andy fece scorrere la mano dietro la schiena fino alla cerniera, sfilò il vestito non staccandole mai gli occhi di dosso. Lei percepì il desiderio nel suo sguardo. Si inarcò contro di lui per sentirlo più vicino.

Ora era sopra di lei, con le mani le prese i polsi e le portò le braccia sopra la testa. Adesso era bloccata sotto di lui, era così eccitante …. Non si era mai sentita così desiderata …

Cercò di baciarlo ma lui la tenne ferma "E no capitano qui comando io" disse con voce roca procurandole un brivido lungo la schiena. "Ti prego" miagolò lei strusciandosi contro di lui.

Finirono di spogliarsi. Andy le sfiorò le labbra "Non posso più aspettare amore" disse accarezzandole il fianco. Sharon poso le labbra sulle sue e "Allora non farlo".

I loro respiri si fecero affannosi, i loro corpi imperlati di sudore luccicavano alla luce delle candele. Andy aumentò il ritmo portandola in estasi. "Sharon" urlò quando oramai era arrivato quasi al culmine. Lei lo obbligò a rallentare "Aspettami" sussurrò con voce roca.

Lo guidò con movimenti lenti e profondi sino a che perse il controllo. Il movimento si fece più rapido fino a che stremati finirono insieme urlando i loro nomi.

"Ti amo" le disse stringendola a se. Sharon si accoccolò contro di lui, il suo corpo sembrava fatto a posta per stare così. "Io di più" gli disse.

Le accarezzò dolcemente i capelli fino a che sentì il suo respiro farsi più profondo. Si addormentarono abbracciati.

La luce filtrava dalle persiane, un sensazione di freddo l'avvolse, lui non era li. C'era stato il tempo in cui si sarebbe spaventata ma ora sapeva dove trovarlo. Si alzò, vide che le aveva fatto spazio nell'armadio e sorrise, adorava quest'uomo. Prese da terra la sua camicia viola, ne annusò il profumo e poi la mise.

Uscì in cucina e lo vide. Gli si avvicinò e gli baciò la schiena nuda. "Buongiorno" sussurrò sulla pelle.

"Buongiorno hai dormito bene" le disse mentre continuava a preparare la colazione. "Sempre con te". "Ti vanno un po' di frittelle" aveva notato con la coda dell'occhio che indossava la sua camicia.

"Mmm marmellata di mirtilli" veramente non aveva molta fame, le era passata appena lo aveva visto con i boxer ed i capelli arruffati …. era così sexy. Lui si girò e l'avvolse tra le sue braccia "L'ho presa per te, tesoro" spazzolò le labbra con un bacio, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo, avrebbe voluto farlo ieri sera ,era da giorni che aveva l'anello, ed ora lo teneva stretto nella sua mano, ma poi aveva avuto paura. _Andy sei un codardo si disse _

Sharon si appoggiò a lui e rispose al bacio, rispondeva sempre ai suoi baci, non poteva fare a meno dei suoi baci, baciava così bene …. _Devo parlargli, devo chiederglielo oddio e se lui mi dice di no, mi dice che non è nei suoi programmi … che faccio … no Sharon, fatti coraggio._

Lui le alzò il mento e la fissò, i loro occhi furono catturati per quella che sembrò un'eternità, poi come se non potessero più aspettare, all'unisono "Mi vuoi sposare" dissero insieme.

Sharon sgranò gli occhi, lui le aveva chiesto … oddio …. ma allora … era come pietrificata. Andy, con l'anello nella mano destra, si riscosse per primo "Non stavi scherzando vero" la scrollò. "Io … no non … - balbettò lei – ma tu non .." ora tremava, si era preparata a chiederglielo ma questo no non lo aveva calcolato. ….

"Sharon è da giorni che non so come chiedertelo, io ti amo, tu sei la mia vita, nulla a senso se tu non sei con me. So che non sarà facile, so che sono complicato a volte insopportabile, ma senza di te non sono niente" .

Ora stava piangendo, non voleva farlo ma era più forte di lei "Andy, ti amo non posso pensare la mia vita senza te. Non sono mai stata brava ad esprimere i miei sentimenti, ma ho bisogno di te come dell'aria per respirare, quando non sei con me sono come morta … non pensavo di poter mai amare nessuno come amo te, mi vuoi …"

Andy le prese la mano e le infilò l'anello. Era bellissimo, uno smeraldo incastonato tra diamanti. La sollevò e la mise sul tavolo poi la baciò. "Immagino che sia un si tenente" sussurrò sfiorandoli i capelli pepe sale. "Si si sì …" non smettendo di baciarla lungo il collo mentre con le mani le sfiorava la pelle nuda sotto la camicia.

Sharon lo attirò più vicino "Dobbiamo festeggiare" disse accarezzandogli la schiena. "Lo stiamo già facendo" disse con voce roca.

La distese sul tavolo, lei lo guardò mentre le slacciava lentamente i bottoni poi mise le mani all'altezza del colletto ed aprì la camicia, la sentì sospirare al tocco delle sue dita lungo il suo collo. Mise le mani a coppa sul viso e la baciò assaporando il gusto della sua bocca, sapeva di buono …

Sharon gli prese la testa tra le mani ed intensificò il bacio, aveva fame della sua bocca, non voleva che smettesse. I loro respiri si fecero rapidi mentre si accarezzavano. Fecero l'amore lentamente, avevano tutto il tempo a disposizione …. Avevano tutta la loro vita …

Ora erano sul divano, lei era accoccolata tra le sue braccia, l'unico posto dove voleva essere. "Andy, io e te insieme per sempre" mai aveva desiderato una cosa come la loro vita insieme, mai aveva desiderato così tanto di essere sua moglie. Avrebbe rinunciato al lavoro se fosse stato necessario, era lui che voleva sopra ogni cosa …

"Si tesoro mio, insieme per sempre" ancora si chiedeva come una donna così potesse amarlo, non aveva mai desiderato nessuna come desiderava lei, non aveva mai amato nessuna come amava lei.

"Andy vorrei che fosse un matrimonio intimo, solo tu ed io". La guardò perplesso "Sharon nemmeno i nostri figli … sei sicura".

"Nemmeno, voglio che nessuno, per il momento lo sappia, ti voglio solo per me. Dovrò parlare con Pope e Taylor ma nessuno al lavoro deve saperlo".

Non riusciva a capire il motivo di questa richiesta, ma l'unica cosa che importava è che sarebbe stata sua. "Va bene, quando e dove?" dovevano organizzare tutto in segreto, non sarebbe stato facile, già immaginava la reazione di Nicole …

"Ho un vecchio amico giudice, lascia fare a me, domani lo chiamo vedrai che non ci saranno problemi … oddio Andy sono così felice ..sarò tua moglie …".

Le spostò un ricciolo dalla fronte e lo mise dietro l'orecchio "Si mia moglie …". Se qualcuno gli avesse detto sette anni fa che la strega cattiva sarebbe diventata la donna della sua vita lo avrebbe deriso. Adesso che la teneva stretta tra le braccia gli sembrava la cosa più naturale al mondo.

Tutto era iniziato come un venticello di primavera delicato e leggero, ma poi l'amore che era cresciuto lo aveva trasformato in un maestrale.

"Ti amo" le disse. "Io di più".

_Fine_

_(Grazie a tutti per avermi seguita in questa avventura, se questo vi è piaciuto sto già pensando ad un seguito, fatemi sapere Grazieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee __)_


End file.
